Screw the Rebellion, I want Cookies
by DWAR
Summary: We've all read stories where a fan gets transported into the movies/books they love, and use their knowledge of the plot to change things for the better. Well, this story is similar. Only thing is...this fan DOES NOT support the Rebellion, and is willing to do all that he can to ensure the supremacy of the Sith and the Galactic Empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars Chapter 1: Meeting the Emperor.  
**  
He had finally done it.

A millennia of planning, and he was the one to reap the rewards of all the efforts his predecessors spent in bringing him to this moment.

The corpulent Republic had been transformed into an Empire. A large expanding military was in place to crush any attempt at rebellion while ensuring the continued loyalty of the denizens of the galaxy. And most important of all, the once proud Jedi Order had been reduced to a few survivors scattered across the galaxy thanks to the efforts of his loyal troop, and more importantly, his new apprentice.

The new emperor's mood was somewhat soured by the thought of the newly minted Sith Lord, for although he had been instrumental in dealing the Jedi their death blow, his arrogance had resulted in an apprentice that, while still powerful enough to act as his primary agent in his quest to destroy the remaining remnants of the Jedi, was nevertheless too weak to ever hope to succeed him as master of the Sith Order. This was a potential problem, for although he had mastered some of his former mentor's teachings, the ability to make oneself immortal still eluded him, and as much as he wished to ensure the superiority of his order, he had no desire to let some crippled asthmatic cyborg take his place when he couldn't even safely conjure the barest spark of force lighting.

However before he could begin to formulate ideas that would help to ensure the future of the Sith Order, favorably with him as its head but he wouldn't discount the possibility that he failed to learn Plagueis's techniques before Vader managed to find away to work past his injuries and supplant him, a bright light suddenly flared in his office, which disappeared as quickly as it came.

Using the force to rapidly cure him of his temporary blindness, and frowning in thought as the dark side had given no warning of this peculiar event, Sidious was somewhat surprised to discover that standing in the middle of his office was a teenage human, wearing a black shirt that depicted not only Vader's newest appearance, but also had the ridiculous slogan ' _Come to the Dark Side, We Have Cookies'_ .

Seeing that the boy was staring around the office in a manner that suggested that he was not only familar with the surroundings, but also excited to be in the red colored room, Darth Sidious, Master of the Sith Order, and Emperor of the galaxy could only stare with some bewilderment as the boy, who as he could sense had no force abilities or even ill intentions toward him, quickly noticed him before bowing his head in submission and spoke with an adoration that would even give his most loyal servant's a run for their money.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Emperor Palpatine, I mean Lord Sidious, I mean sir. It's truly an honor to be in your presence, big fan of yours, huge. Please don't electrocute me, I have information for that will prevent your Empire from being destroyed".

Slightly intrigued that this boy not only knew who he was, but also willingly volunteered his services, even if what he was saying sounded crazy, the Sith Lord decided to withhold his judgement on the strange, but eager boy until he discovered what information the boy possessed.

"Do you boy? I confess I find that hard to believe, even with your unusual interest. Still, I find myself willing to hear what you have to say, provided of course that you don't lie to me, for I will know if you do, and that the information you possess is in fact genuine. Other wise, I'll make you wish you were being tortured by force lightning".

Gulping at this threat, but still managing to somehow retain his earlier eagerness, the oddly dressed boy first asked a question that should have been impossible to know.

"Has Anakin..sorry I mean, has Darth Vader been fitted out with his life support suit yet"?

Hiding his shock that someone else other than himself knew about the status of his apprentice, who had finished reconstruction only 24 hours ago, Sidious glared in suspicion at the boy as he provided his answer".

"Yes he has. In fact he's been in that suit for the past 24 hours, and is currently undergoing final checks before I can introduce him to the galaxy as my enforcer".

Surprisingly, this bit of information seemed to somewhat disappoint the boy, mumbling something about missing the 'epic no scene'. But to the Sith Lord's continued confusion, the boy quickly brushed this off, and stared directly into his ruined visage with a confidence that he didn't suspect the boy was even capable of.

"Since I know you can tell if I'm telling the truth or not, the two FIRST bits of information I have for you is this. I know what planet Master Yoda is going to hide on, and I know that Senator Padme Amidala managed to give birth to twins before she passed away".

Despite his decades as a politician, Sidious couldn't help but allow his surprise at this information to be visible, for he could easily sense that what the boy had told him was true. Meaning that, and indeed the boy had indicated that he had more available, that not only had he a potential fountain of information to exploit at his whim, though he had to be careful since he was fully aware that the force was always in motion and even the smallest impact could have wide repercussion, but that his earlier fears for the future of his order might have just disappeared.

...

 **Think I'll leave it here for now lol**

 **Always wanted to do a story like this, and thanks to the ASB thread on Alternate History . com,, not to mention some other time travelling/mary sueing stories, felt motivated enough to publish this.**

 **As a kid I always liked the Empire better, they got cooler ships, their military commander is a bad ass, and the fact that the Rebellion is too preachy. Not to mention the fact that the so called democracy in the Republic is corrupt as they come, and the Jedi could have avoided near extinction, IF they adapted with the times and didnt become the personal police force of the senate.**

 **Flames are never welcome...and their sorta useless since constructive crisitsm is soooo much better lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars Chapter 2: Spoilers for the Sith**

Having made it clear to his royal guards that he was left to be undisturbed for the next hour, and feeling the need to adopt the kind grandfatherly persona that had successfully managed to chip away at Skywalker's resolve until Vader was ready to emerge, Sidious motioned for the unexpected, but nonetheless now welcome boy to sit in one of the chairs while he did the same in his newly installed throne.

"I must admit boy. You managed to surprise me. Not an impossible feat given my abilities, but still difficult even for the most outstanding individuals in the galaxy. I hope for your sake, that the trend will continue. But enough about that. I trust you can expand upon the information you've given me so far? Information is only valuable if I can actually use it to my advantage, not simply speculate the specifics of what you've told me".

Nodding his head with slightly less enthusiasm than he did before, though the emperor could not tell whether this was because of the threatening undertone of his otherwise welcoming persona or if their was some other underlining cause, the strange boy nevertheless proved willing to divulge what he knew to the Sith master.

"Well first off, you should know that I come from a reality where this universe is a work of fiction. Jedi, Sith, hell even Gungans, are the work of a mov...sorry holo vid director who came up with these ideas in order to entertain people. Which means that while I don't have any physical proof of what I'm saying...if I was to provide you, the one man in the galaxy with the resources to do so, with names, locations, various ideas that only failed due to some gross over sight, then you would be the only one to benefit this".

Though he was somewhat shocked at discovery that their were other realities, let alone ones where his universe was simply the bed time stories used to entertain the masses, Sidious couldnt help but smirk at the boy's reasoning, for he too had determined that the boy's primary value was his head. And while he had a past history of disposing of servants that no longer had a place in his grand desgins, espically those who could pose a threat to him, the Emperor could clearly feel the loyatly the boy felt to either himself or the Empire he had just created, and if his power's of deduction werent failing him, a hidden distaste for those who would threaten all he had built.

"A fair answer boy. Perhaps you want to elaborate on one of the pieces of information then. Lets start with the late senator. What happened after Lord Vader dealt her the mortal blow? And who else knows that her child...no you said children live? And for that matter, what are the allies of Admidala planning to do with the children"?

Taking a moment to build his confidence, since it was one thing to imagine speaking to a powerful force user, another when you actually got the chance to do so, the t shirt wearing boy quickly moved to answer the Sith Lord's question lest he end up like Luke Skywalker after he refused to join.

"Well, after Vader and Obiwan Kenobi went off to have their epic duel, the protocol droid C3PO, and the astromech R2D2 brought her back on board her ship. Which Obi-wan used to bring them to a some secret facility at Polis Massa were he met up with Jedi Master Yoda and the one who rescued him from Corucsaunt after your duel. Their she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. After she named them, she told Kenobi that pieces of Anakin Skywalker still existed in Darth Vader, and then she died. After that, the Jedi decided to split the children up, something about them being able to better hide them when their apart until the time was right to over throw you, which they manage to do in 24 to 25 years. As to those Jedi who know about children, only Obi-Wan, and Yoda know, and they give the girl to Bail Organna to raise, while the boy is taken to Tatooine to be raised by Anakins step brother and aunt, all the while being protected by Obi-wan".

Pushing his fingers together as he contemplated this knowledge, and hiding his anger at the fact that he felt no falsehoods from the boy when he talked about his future overthrow, the Sith Lord asked the expectant looking boy a question that was barely managed to conceal his confusion at what he had been told.

"You said the right time to overthrow me. Does that mean they'll be trained as Jedi before they come to overthrow me? Or will the Jedi wait until they are the same age as their father was when they started training"?

Snorting at this question, though Sidious could tell it had more to do with the information rather than his question, the boy proceeded to tell the Sith Lord the information he wanted.

"Hardly. The boy doesnt even learn that his father was a Jedi until he's 19 years old. And even when he learns that he can use the force, Kenobi's only able to train him for a day or two before Vader kills his former master on the FIRST Death Star. And after that, Luke spends 3 years learning by himself before he trains with Yoda for about a week or 2. The girl though is different. She becomes heavily involved in the rebellion her foster father sets up, though for the longest time she's able to avoid detection. But after the Empire destroys Alderan, she devotes herself fully to the rebellion with the same energy her mother put into trying to find peaceful solutions to the war".

Allowing himself to experience a brief moment of satisfaction as he reveled in the permanent disappearance of that annoying bog witch from his life, not to mention the amusing prospect of permanently extinguishing a world that had always served as source of support for the Jedi during their wars against the Sith, Sidious processed what he had been told with an incredulous expression.

' _19\. Despite the issues they had with Skywalker's age, they allow his son to begin training when he's an adult. Perhaps their not as stuck in their ways as I first tho..wait. FIRST DEATH STAR'?_

Shooting the boy a look that had never failed to cower his more toadying of servants, Gunray stood at the top of his list, the Sith Lord had to reign in his temper at this piece of news lest he wind up electrocuting, or chocking the only being in the universe who knew the course of this galaxies history.

"What exactly do you mean by first Death Star? I have only ever considered building one super weapon. And I'm certainly not prepared to build a second one when production has barely even begun on the first one".

Adopting a slightly nervous smile, though whether it was because he was afraid of the answer or merely embarrassed about it the Sith Lord couldn't say, the boy told him.

"Well you see, a galaxy wide terrorist organization managed to steal the plans of the death star, forget if it was from an internal supply ship from the Death Star, or from the blue prints from one of the guys who built it, but they discovered a flaw in the design, and Vader's son, despite having only the barest of force training, manages to make an impossible bombing run in his fighter, though this was helped by ghost Kenobi, causing a chain reaction that will inevitably destroy the Death Star".

Deciding to come back at a later point to this topic, since he could clearly see the similarities between this future Jedi and another youthful pilot who was strong with the force, causing him to re-experience the feelings of greed he felt when he discovered a suitable replacement for his first apprentice, the Sith Lord moved on to the next question he had asked, for if he could achieve this desired goal, then a major threat to his power would be removed.

"And what about the location of Master Yoda. Which back water planet has he chosen for his exile"?

More relaxed with this question than the previous one, since he suspected that the Sith Lord would be more pleased to discover where his arch enemy chose to hide rather than hearing about the future destruction of his favorite toys, and seeing a way to further prove his usefulness by also revealing as to what motivated Yoda to choose the swamp planet as his refuge, the fan boy told him.

"He chose the planet Dagobah, in the Dagobah system to spend his exile. Their's no sentient life their, except perhaps the cannibalistic survivors of a Republic survey team though I could be mistaken, but their is a cave that's very strong with the Dark Side, and Yoda uses this to help hide his own force signature. Also, and I think you may find this interesting, Yoda was told about this planet from the Spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn, thus starting Yoda's successful quest to achieve his own brand of immortality, though his method is more about preserving his consciousness after death rather than keeping his body from dying".

Pleased though he was at discovering the hiding place of that little troll, Sidious was unsure whether he should scoff at the Jedi's brand of immortality or be worried about tit. While it was true that many Sith Lords had managed to retain their consciousness after the death of their physical bodies, that method was highly limited due to their spirits being anchored to places that were strong with the dark side, rendering that method useless to those who wanted to continue having an influence on the galaxy.

But if what he was hearing was true, then the Jedi had found a way to move around this limitation, and could in fact manifest on the physical plain anywhere in the galaxy. Not a totally worthless attribute, since it would mean that even if death the Jedi could still influence those who would dare challenge his rule, but as he knew from his own training days, nothing surpasses the ability to learn from a living, breathing teacher.

So consumed by these thoughts, he completely missed what the boy was saying. Putting on an expression that never failed to cow his previous apprentice's into submission, something that Vader and perhaps his offspring would discover in due time, the Emperor silenced the admittedly useful ramblings of the boy with a voice that promised a quick death if he was disobeyed

"What did you just say"?

Blissfully unaware of the Emperor's attempt to cover his own ignorance, not that he would even dare to say or think that the Sith Lord was having a seniors moment, the t-shirt wearing fan coudn't help the grin that was spreading across his face as he told the Sith Lord something that he knew he wanted to hear.

"I said that I know a couple of successful methods in which you can achieve immortality without becoming a ghost".

...

 **And will leave it here for now.**

 **Thanks to those who've reviewed so far. Helps to inspire me to continue writing lol**

 **And I completing agree with _Kondoru_ 's point about the Jedi and the Rebellion. The clone army (while created through the machination's of the Sith) was still created by a Jedi (i.e. Sifo Dyas), and adopted by the Jedi to use as their own forces. In the Clone Wars, you clearly see the snobbish/superior attitude of most Jedi (Mace Windu, Luminara, and to an extent Shaak Tii are prime examples) who act as if that what their doing is right and that any other methods are wrong because it doesnt suit their needs. Hell the Jedi Council is bascially not a group of equals. Its more of a sounding board so that Yoda and Windu can decide which course of action to take. And lets not forget that the Jedi, who publicly state that they value all life, always tried to wipe out the Sith (both Species and Order) from existence cause they believe that it brings balance to the force.**

 **My take has always been, don't you need Darkness to balance the light. Reason the force was so out of balance was because their were thousand's of Jedi, and only 2 Sith. The whole Darkness conceals, but Light Blinds argument lol.**

 **Anakin, and Tarkin (YES i went their) had a point. The Jedi suck as military leaders because they aren't willing to do all that is necessary to achieve victory. I.e. the problem having peace keepers leading military forces.**

 **As for the Rebellion...their made of sanctimonious hypocrites who are trying to restore the galaxy to a state where forces like the Sith, and certain Crminals are able to operate with near impunity. And the methods they used...bombing facilities, making deals with criminals for supplies (thus keeping criminals active despite Imperial crackdowns), stealing weapons and plans, they all put innocent bystanders at risk.**

 **Plus the Death Star was built more for a deterrent (i.e. Tarkin Doctrine of not ruling through force, but rather fear of force) And I point out that even Iron Man (before he gets the suit) says that "** _T_ _hey say that the best weapon is the one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once"._

 **Anyways...hope you enjoy., Please Review..and will update when I can lol**


	3. Chapter 3

If their was one thing Sidious always prided himself on, it was ability to successfully mask his true emotions regardless of the situation. This ability had greatly helped him numerous times over the course of both his public, and clandestine career, for with it he managed to steal the mantle of Sith Master from Darth Plagueis, winning the position of Supreme Chancellor, and most important of all, it had allowed him to orchestrate the Jedi Order's downfall by fooling their Council into believing that he was a trusted ally, and by corrupting their most promising student to his side.

But now, thanks to the words of a weirdly dressed boy, the Sith Lord was unable to hide his feelings of surprise and greed at the fact that he was about to discover a way in which he would be able to achieve the millennia long dream of all Sith Lords.

Immortality.

Adopting the grandfatherly like tone he had used over a decade ago to convince a recently freed slave that he held the confidence of the recently elected Chancellor of the Republic, the Emperor proceeded to carefully ask the strange boy how he could achieve his most sought after goal.

"Really? I must say that's quite fascinating. I don't suppose you would be willing to divulge this information to me"?

Smiling in a manner that expressed that not only did he know what the Sith Lord was trying to do, but also that he had no problem with it, the tshirt wearing boy proceeded to tell him.

"Well their are a couple of options. But bear in mind that I only know the basics of how these methods works, and that they actually do. I'll leave all that midiclorians and Sith Alchemy stuff to you".

Relieved when he received a single nod from the cloaked Emperor, for he hadn't been sure if the Sith Lord would be angry by the fact that he only knew the path's to obtaining immortal life, not the methods of walking those paths, the boy began to explain the various means in which the Emperor could achieve what his immediate predecessor could not.

"Well one method would be to do what another Sith Emperor did. From what I recall, Vitiate basically drained the life force out of an entire inhabited world and added it to his own. That method would extend your life span by either centuries or Millennia depending on the amount of lifeforms that get sacrificed, and their relative strength in the force. However you would still be in effect mortal, since the ritual only effects your longevity instead of rendering you completely invulnerable, and it is very possible that either a powerful Jedi will sever your newly harnessed strength, or you'll go insane as you wont be able to handle the increased power".

Though he outwardly scoffed at the notion of his mental degradation, Sidious was nevertheless convinced that their was a threat of this happening. Darth Nihlus had sustained himself through such methods, but eventually his hunger became his sole obsession, while Vitate had been able to sustain his body through sacrifices, but had governed his Empire through lesser Sith Lords and their servants, something he had no intention of allowing since HIS Empire extended through out the galaxy, not just a swathe of territory in the unknown regions.

However, this bit of information wasn't totally useless, as it meant that he would waste his time on trying to copy the method's of bygone Sith Lords. And as he motioned the boy to continue his explanation, he sensed that the boy's rising excitement meant that not only did he have a more stable method of immortality, but that it would be original, thus cementing his superiority over his long dead predecessors.

"The only other viable option, though I stress that this one also carries some risks, is the process of fully transferring your consciousness and spirit into either a cloned body of yourself, or an individual with very high midliclorian levels. The second option is a bit risky, since from what I recall, you have to to be on the verge of death, and the body your possessing has to unable to defend itself from your intrusion. That means no mental force shields, and no other force user waiting to act as a shield or sacrificial pawn. The first option is a safer, but it has its own risks. As long as you still have your original body, or a source of genetically pure material, you can make as many genetically pure clones as you want. But should that body perish, or the genetically material becomes corrupted, or even if someone discovers your unused bodies, you'll be stuck with a finite number of clones with no chance of creating more. Also, they tend to deteriorate rapidly since their bodies are more easily ravaged by the Dark Side, and are not sustained by the force. Though I think Vader will eventually come up with a way to create force capable clones, but that's not for another 2 decades, and by that point, he's trying to create an apprentice that will help him supplant you".

Leaning back in his throne, Sidious was prepared to take a moment to process what the boy had just told him before he asked for more information, but when the boy adopted the same tone of voice common of politicians who wanted to be granted a favor for their service, the Sith Lord was forced to listen to him on the off chance that he alienated the boy from divulging any more useful information.

"Since I'm providing you information that will both secure your grip on the galaxy and turn you immortal, can I make a small request"?

Amused by the boy's sudden show of greed, the Sith Lord inclined his head forward to show that he was willing to listen to the request. Of course if the boy's demands proved to be either burdensome, or posed a threat to his supremacy, then Sidious could always refuse to grant the request, or more likely, approve it then kill the boy after his usefulness had expired.

However due to his knowledge, the boy knew well enough not to ask for things that would seem like meager crumbs to the Galaxy ruling Sith Lord, but would still fulfill his nerdish desires as a Dark Side Star Wars fan.

"Would it be possible to become governor of one of the worlds in your Empire, like maybe Ryloth. And once you start producing them, can I get a fleet of 5 Imperial Star Destroyers as well"?

Surprised by the rather tame request, he fully expected the boy to either ask for force abilities, something which the now deceased Night Sister's had been able to bestow, or for him to demand a high ranking position in the Imperial military, Sidious felt it was wise to determine just what he would do once he had control of that Outer Rim planet and his small personal fleet.

"While I admit that your price for your cooperation is easily within my means, I find myself curious as to why you wouldn't choose a more...prestigious planet for yourself. Or for that manner why you don't ask to be appointed to the rank of Admiral or General".

Rubbing his head in embarrassment, the boy explained his reasons.

"Well, I figured you would say no if I asked to govern a more important planet like say..Corellia or Naboo, and since I have no desire to be on a planet that gets destroyed by the Death Star once its completed, that cancels out Alderan as well. Also...I kind of have a thing for Twelik woman sooo".

Giving a dark chuckle of amusement at not only the boy's reasoning, for if their was one thing he could understand about the common it was their bestial desires, but also the fact that Alderan would be wiped out for its millennia of pro Jedi sentiment, Sidious waited as the boy explained his desire for owning a small fleet of Star Destroyers.

"As for the other part, well I figured that it would take too long to achieve high military rank, not to mention the fact that my knowledge only extends to general and some specifics of what is considered to be standard knoweldge in this galaxy. So by that logic, I figured that it would be easier if I simply got the Destroyers as part of my military garrison, while relying on the military officer in charge to make my orders a reality".

Sensing their was another reason for the boy's request, Sidious flashed him a yellow toothed smile as he prompted him to continue.

"While that is an excellent reason, I cannot help but sense that you have another motive for making this request. Keep in mind that I am willing to grant you all that you desire, but only if your loyalty is assured, and that can only happen if I know your true motives".

Fidgting slightly in his chair, the t-shirt wearing boy put a look of embarrassment as he told the Emperor his reasons.

"Well the truth is, as a kid, I always admired the ships the Empire had. From the huge Super Star Destroyers, to the screaming Tie Fighters. And I always thought, how cool it would be to have those ships under my command. And since I know that in 20 years their will be over 25,000 Star Destroyers in the galaxy, I thought that asking for 5 would be more reasonable than asking for a 19 km Super Star Destroyer".

Nodding his head at the boy's correct assumption, and wanting to ask one more thing before he dismissed the boy to a secure, if relatively comfortable location until he processed the information he already received, the Sith Lord leaned back in his throne as he asked the final question of the rather insightful meeting.

"Since you seem to have a detailed knowledge of the ships now in development, not to mention the fact that you know about the Death Star which is SUPPOSED to be top secret, tell me this. What other technological constructs will benefit my Empire, and how is the Second Death Star different from the First"?.

...

 **And will stop here.**

 **Yes I realize that alot of the information Sidious is getting is part of the _Legends_ Universe know (as well as the whole Force Unleashed saga) but considering that its a Star Wars nerd as the OC, I don't think he would care about what's cannon or not as long as he got to help the Empire.**

 **As for his demands...I admit that the part about the ships stems from my own childhood fantasy of owning a Star Destroyer.**

 **Cause come on...that opening Scene in New Hope where the Blockade Runner is being chased by Vader's ship...not to mention the scene in Empire Strikes Back where all the Star Destroyers fall into the Shadow of the Super Star Destoyer...that was pretty bad ass.**

 **Next scene will prob cover Tie Fighter Development (thinking First Order Ties and Interceptors) World Devastators (in the legends universe) and of course...Fixing the design flaws of the Death Star...and maybe...just maybe...the Idea for Star Killer Base because I think it would take less time to turn a planet into a Death Star, than it would to make one from scratch. (First one took 2 decades to complete. And their really is no concrete information of how long the much smaller First Order took to build their base).**

 **Reviews always welcome...Flamers will be Order 66ed..and til next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars Chapter 4: The Emperors New Seer.**

Taking a moment to contemplate whether he should start with the information that was recognized as cannon or the ones that were now considered to be in the expanded/legends universe, the t shirt wearing boy decided to go with the answer that was more easier to explain.

"Well first off, the Second Death Star you construct is bigger and more powerful than the first one. From what I remember, the first Death Star is over 120 km in size, with its planet destroying laser needing 24 hours of recharge, while the second one is 160 km and only needs a few minutes before it can be fired again. Also unlike the first one, the Second Death Star has better targeting systems, allowing to to use its primary weapon against enemy capital ships, which the first one couldn't do".

Nodding his head at this impressive piece of information, Sidious didn't allow it to distract from one of the key concerns that was bugging him.

"As impressive as that is, it still doesn't explain how the first one was destroyed. For I am sure that my super weapon would be equipped with shields to prevent it from being destroyed".

Sensing that his next answer could very well result in him becoming fried by lightening, or being forced to suffer from asphyxiation, the Star Wars fan prayed that the wrinkled Sith Lord would remember his usefulness as he proceeded to answer the question.

"Well you see...the shields of the first Death Star were only useful in keeping it protected from being destroyed by enemy capital ships, or the debris of destroyed planets. But while the shield covered the entirety of the station, it wasn't precise enough to keep out small winged fighters from sending a torpedo down a ventilation shaft that led to the power core. The Second Death Star fixed both of these flaws, but the way in which the shielding issue was solved actually helped to ensure its destruction".

Frowning at this information, Sidious was pleased that the boy hurried to explain what had gone wrong before he had to ask.

"While the 2nd Death Star's shield covered it more efficiently than the first, since it was still under construction, it didn't have an on board shield generator, so the Empire had to build one on a neighboring planet. Since you knew the Rebels would do what ever it took to destroy the new space station, you leaking information that told them where the Death Star was, and how it was being protected. But thanks to aid they received by the planets inhabitants, and the fact that the base commander was tricked into thinking that the battle was won, thus opening up the bunker, the Rebels were able to destroy the generator, saving their fleet from being annihilated by your larger force by virtue of the fact that they could now send ships through the unsealed service tunnels of the partially constructed station, and thus destroy its power source".

Praying that he wasn't about to suffer same the fate as that narrow minded, bald Jedi, the boy was relieved when the Emperor merely asked him another question.

"And what other technolgical advances are made? I presume that my Empire does not focus all of its industrial efforts into constructing a planet sized battle station"?

Sighing in relief at this change of topic, the boy eagerly began to list off the mixture of super weapons that had proved to be of greater efficiency than the Death Star.

"Well, I know that some of your super star destroyers, or dreadnoughts I forget which, where fitted out with the same planet destoying lasers as the Death Stars. You came up with a weapon that could automatically produce weapons and veichles by using it to strip a planet of its resources, though after you used it on Mon Calamari you decommissioned them because you were afraid of what would happen if their officers became too ambitious. And finally, though this was done a couple of decades after the Empire's fall, forces loyal to the memory of the Empire transformed a planet into a more powerful version of the Death Star".

Not bothering to fight the cruel look of greed that was spreading over his ruined features, Sidious adopted a gravelly version of the voice he had used to convince more than one idealistic youth that he could be trustsed.

"And what makes this new weapon more powerful"?

Sporting an eager smile, the boy told him.

"Well for one, it possessed its own shield generator, which could only be breached if a ship pulled out of light speed at the last second before it crashed into the surface. It possessed the firepower to destroy planets from half way across the galaxy. And it was technically easier to build than a Death Star since all you would have to do is dig into the planets core to install all the hardware to make it operational. And considering that the organization that built it had a mere fraction of your industrial strength, though I gotta admit that their forces were better trained and armed than yours, its entirely plausible that you could have more than one of these bad buys enforcing your will throughout the galaxy".

Allowing his mind to picture what he could accomplish with such power under his command, and feeling oddly generous, the Emperor dismissed the boy with a regal wave of his hand.

"You have provided me with much to think about young one. I am most pleased with the fact that you chose to discloses this information to me rather than the hidden enemies of my Empire. Since you know that I have my ways of rewarding such usefulness, I will consider to grant your request after I verify that the information you've given me is accurate. Until I send for you, which I judge to be at least a standard day, you are to be treated as an honored guest within the confines of my palace. With my servants catering to your every whim provide that it doesn't place either yourself, or the security of my Empire in jeopardy".

Nodding in weary gratitude at the Sith Lord's declaration, for he knew that he could have ended up like the leaders of the now defunct CIS, the boy made his way to leave, but not before voicing a request that he was sure to be granted.

"Ummm...if its not tooo much trouble, would it be possible to spend that time with a bit of female companionship? Preferably Twi'lek, but I wont say no to a Togruta or Zabrak".

Chuckling darkly at the boy's rather obvious request, Sidious nodded his head in acceptance before he turned his back on the now grinning boy.

"They will be sent to your assigned quarters within the hour. Now leave me boy. I have much to think about".

Doing his best to contain his excitement at having his fantasy of getting it on with a hot alien babe come true, the boy quickly followed the now present red guard to his new room, but not before hearing the Emperor speak words that managed to surpass the joy he felt at getting laid.

"Send Lord Vader to me. We have much to discuss".

...

 **And thats another chapter done. Now I get the fun to set up the interactions between the Empire fan and other bad ass characters.**

 **I admit that this chapter had been on my mind for a while, but only recently...ie. the last hour before I posted it, that I had the inspiration to complete it.**

 **Thank you for the Reviews, nice to see that my view points are shared.**

 **Trying to keep it as plausible as possible..cause what Dark Side Star Wars Fan would pass up the opportunity to sleep with hot alien women while getting the chance to command a fleet of badass Star Destroyers :P...and since hes aware of Sidious's thought process, he knows not to ask for too much.**

 **Next chapter will see the first appearance of Vader, though whether or not hes informed about the spoilers is still undecided.**

 **As always...REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY/GIVE ME INSPIRATION.**


	5. Chapter 5

Though it had been only a week since his christening, and only a day since he had been placed into this infernal suit, Vader was surprised by how easily he could read his new master's aura.

Though he had been told that it was possible for a Sith to shield their presence in the force, and it would explain how the former Chancellor had managed to successfully fool even the most highest ranking members of the Jedi Order, the newly appointed Sith Lord thought that with his decreased connection to the force, he sould have had a difficult time of gauging his master's less shielded force signature. Despite the fact that it was harder to hide from a fellow dark side user.

But such was not the case now.

For despite his injuries, he could detect that his master was experiencing a mixed set of easily identifiable emotions.

Greed

Anger

Surprise

And to his astonishment, a feeling of contment that was oddly out of place for someone so steeped in the Dark Side of the Force.

Thankful that his mask prevented anyone from seeing his expressions, though he knew that his new master would be able to pick up on his emotions if he so desired, it was with only with a small amount of anxiousness that the newly built cyborg entered the makeshift throne room.

"What is thy bidding my Master"?

Smirking at the kneeling form of his new apprentice, knowing full well that such an act must be causing him agony thanks to the poor design of his mobile prison, Sidious allowed a moment to pass before gesturing at the former Jedi to rise.

"Rise Lord Vader. We have much to discuss you and I".

Doing his best to fight the pain that coursed through his body as he did as his master bid him, the newly appointed Sith Lord stood silently, or as silently as his new suit allowed him to do, as the Sith Master revealed the purpose of this sudden meeting.

"Due to the information of one of my agents, and the generous nature of the Dark Side of the Force, much has been revealed to me that will not only help us establish this Empire as the unchallengeable society I have foreseen, but will also allow the pair of us to wipe out the remaining taint of the Jedi and ensuring that the Sith will only grow in strength".

Thankful for the fact that his mask prevented anyone from seeing his facial expressions, though he doubted that he was proficient enough to conceal his disbelief with the aid of the force, Vader managed to keep his tone respectful as he expressed his curiosity.

"And what have you discovered Master? Have you managed to locate the hole in which Kenobi has chosen to hide himself in"?

Cackling at the understandable single mindedness of his apprentice, Sidious managed to keep his tone mournful as he chose to reveal only selected facts to the crippled Sith Lord.

"I have been able to see where he has previously been, but I'm afraid his current location still alludes me. But now is not the time to pursue your revenge for what has been done to you my apprentice. Your defeat at Mustafar revealed that your grasp of the Dark Side still needs to be developed, so I'm afraid you'll have to let Kenobi live for a little bit longer while you get used to your new...situation".

Gripping his prosthetic hands in anger at the reminder of what he had lost that day, Vader held his tongue as the Emperor revealed the true purpose of his visit.

"It has come to my attention that despite the conclusion of the Clone Wars, we will have much work to do in order to ensure peace reigns throughout the Empire. And these efforts will be resisted by a growing list of traitors who prefer the chaotic corrupt nature of the Republic rather than the increasing stability and secuiruty that I have brought to the galaxy".

Unsurprised to discover that their efforts to bring justice to the galaxy would be resisted, Vader did his best to keep his tone respectful as he inquired after the identity of these new threats.

"And who would dare to stand against us now"?

Narrowing his eyes at the presumptuous tone of the younger Sith, and silently cursing himself for not asking his new source of information to confirm the names of the future rebel leaders, Sidious decided to go with the most obvious choices instead of revealing his lack of knowledge.

"I believe your wife's friends are the likely candidates, with Senators Mon Mothma and Bail Organna being the ring leaders of this conspiracy. Though I'm afraid at this point in time we can't move openly against them my apprentice. Not when we have failed to consolidate our grip. But rest assured, their time will come".

Sensing his apprentice's anguish at being reminded of his wife, though in truth he was disgusted by Lord Vader's continued devotion to someone who would have rejected everything they had built together, Sidious allowed his voice to adopt a comforting tone to it as he decided to reveal part of the information he had been entrusted with.

"My apologies for bringing that up Lord Vader. But you should be happy to know that my agent's have discovered that their is a chance that the fruit of your love still exists somewhere in the universe".

Puzzled by his master's words, it was with a degree of hesitancy that the armored Sith Lord dared to give voice to his curiosity.

"What do you mean by that master? Pad...my wife is dead. Their is nothing that will change that".

Taking a moment to enjoy Vader's anguish before deciding to answer his question, it was with a yellow colored smile that the disfigured Sith Lord chose to reveal something that would hopefully cause his apprentice to pull himself out of his sickening self pity.

"You are correct in thinking that Lord Vader. However, my sources tell me that before she succumbed to her injuries, Padme managed to give birth to the child of Skywalker".

The only sound that could be heard after this piece of information was the cyborg's mechanical breathing as he processed what he had just learned.

His child lived. Somewhere out in the galaxy, the last piece of Padme still lived.

"Of course it is more than likely that the child is being hidden from our sight due to the efforts of the remaining Jedi, but I assure you my friend, the day will come when you are reunited with your offspring".

Any joy he felt at the knowledge of his child's survival was instantly crushed by the fact that he or she was in the hands of those dogmatic hypocrites. That a child of his would be raised by the same Jedi who betrayed him, and drove him to kill his wife was unthinkable.

"My master, I humbly seek your permission to begin searching for my child as soon as possible".

Waving his hand in acceptance, the newly appointed Emperor watched with satisfaction as his apprentice hurried out of his sight. Despite his earlier reservations, he believed he had made the right decision in informing Lord Vader about this sensitive piece of information. For their were only benefits for him, not matter how one looked at it.

Vader would become more attuned with the Dark Side as he allowed his hatred to drive his actions to seek out his newly revealed child. If his apprentice failed, then that would serve to increase his hatred, thus making him more powerful, while also ensuring that he did not train a replacement apprentice to take the place of his missing children.

If he allowed the children of Skywalker to be found, he would be able to exert more control over Vader as his children were trained to take their father's place. And if they could not be turned, he would be eliminating the only ones who could possess the power to overthrow him.

Yes, he was pleased with his decision. Enough to decide to grant that boy his rather mild request. And though he was still unsure if he should reveal his secret weapon to his temperamental apprentice, he would in the next few days introduce him to another of his more military minded subordinates. For while he still disbelieved that a moon sized weapon could be destroyed by a single fighter, though if the core reactor was sloppily designed it was possible that such a thing could happen, it wouldn't hurt to ask him about how else he would improve his weapon's efficeny.

But all that could wait til the morning. Let the boy enjoy his hedonistic evening. For he had learned that the most useful servants where those who had been rewarded for their services.

And their was no doubt that being rewarded with a night of passion with the females of the Twi'lek, Togrtua, and Zabrak species was more than adequate compensation for ensuring the continued growth of his Empire.

So for now, let him enjoy his indulgence of the flesh. For in the morning, he would have to convince the more skeptical members of his military of his usefulness.

 **...**

 **Apologies for the wait. Other stories took up my time. But pleased to see that people enjoy this story.**

 **I think I did a good job with Vader's reaction, not to mention Sidious's scheming.**

 **Next chapter...which I will try to get done as soon as I can...no promises though as to when that will be...will see the Introduction of Admiral Tarkin (Not quite sure if he's a Moff at this point) And the discussion on how to improve the Death Star, as well as other weapons.**

 **I WILL be Including aspects of the New Movie into this story..(i.e. The Reactor bit) but since the OC only has knowledge of the Star Wars Universe before the release of Rouge One...he will not be providing information that was shown in that movie. HOWEVER...this doesn't mean that I will completely dismiss it from the story...cause afterall...The Empire can ask why their Death Stars were so easily destroyed.**

 **Will also include elements of Star Wars Rebels/Clone Wars...but stating this right now...I MASSIVELY DISLIKE REBELS...ONLY Parts that I liked where/are Vader's scenes...somewhat iffy about Maul's reappearance, Grand Moff Tarkin, and Grand Admiral Thrawn. Thinking of having Lothal under harsher rule, Ezra, and Sabine killed off since he's a brat and she's a liberal traitor, Hera will be sold off to Jabba, and Kanan will meet his end somehow. The other 2 still up in the air about them.**

 **Anyways...Reviews are Wanted...Flames are not.**

 **AND LONG LIVE THE GALACTIC EMPIRE**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ahh Governor Tarkin. I'm pleased to see that the end of the war has not caused you to do away with your punctuality".

Bowing his head respectfully at the Emperor, the former admiral adopted a proper military stance as he replied to his sovereign's amused observation.

"Despite our crushing victory over the Separatists your majesty, I'm afraid that we cannot let our guard down since their is much work to be done to consolidate the grip of the Empire. CIS holdouts, opportunistic criminals who expanded their territory while our attention was focused elsewhere, rebellious systems. Until they have been brought to heel, I predict that the Empire will have to retain a level of alertness in order to combat these threats".

Pleased with this response, for it was this mindset that would allow him to justify the continued buildup of the military without much opposition, Sidious graced the militant governor with a single nod before voicing his own opinion on the matter.

"Indeed. Fortunately this will only be a passing phase as the Empire devotes its growing forces to the consolidation of our territory instead of trying to defeat a more equipped adversary. And once construction of our more...revolutionary assets have been completed, even the most vocal of opponents will be forced into submission. However until that happy day arrives, and in order to ensure that it does, we will have to use what resources we have at our disposal. Now, let us discuss why I called you here today".

Gesturing for the newly appointed governor to sit, the Emperor gave him a moment to get comfortable before starting the conversation that would help to ensure the supremacy of the Sith.

"It is come to my attention that the Death Star in its current state might not be the ultimate weapon that has been promised to me. I am eager to hear how you will rectify the flaws that my newest...advisor has discovered in the current plans. And it might be interesting to hear your thoughts on the more...interesting ideas he's come up with".

Concealing the irritation he felt at being told that his current project was less than the master piece he had envisioned, Tarkin barely managed to keep himself from flinching as the deformed politician broke off into amused croaking laughter.

"Your thoughts betray you Tarkin. But you needn't worry. The boy recognizes the limits of his capabilities, and is quite content to offer his aid for a rather paltry reward".

Doing his best to appear unaffected at the reminder that the Emperor possessed Jedi like powers, Tarkin allowed a frown to mar his features as he processed what he had just been told".

"A boy your majesty? How can an ambitionless boy prove to be of value to the Empire"?

Smirking at Tarkin's indignation, and sensing the approach of a familiar presence that possessed a level of exhaustion that hadn't been present the day before, Sidious answered the dour looking Governor before he used his abilities to let his advisor in.

"His ideas and knowledge will do much to ensure that our Empire remains unchallengeable. And while his eagerness is somewhat reminiscent of some of the more...liberal speakers in the senate, the boy at least recognizes that some situations require military force rather than peaceful discussion. Also his loyalty to the New Order, while enthusiastic, is nonetheless unquestionable. So I expect you to hear his ideas for yourself before you dismiss him compleltly".

Not bothering to wait for Tarkin to come up with a reply, Sidious waved his hand to open the office door, and used the same tone he had used to gain the confidence of a young Skywalker to welcome the boy in.

"Ahh my young friend. Your right on time. I trust you had a pleasant evening with your...companions"?

Allowing an exhausted, but nonetheless satisfied grin to grace his features at the mention of his lively night with some of the most attractive species of the Star Wars Universe, the boy nodded his head at the Emperor's question before switching his attention to an unimpressed looking Tarkin.

"Yes I did my lord. I mean your majesty. It was..quite something. But since you have Admiral...or is it Governor?...Tarkin here, I take it that you want me to go over the technical stuff we talked about"?

Pleased that the boy was able to ascertain the reason for his presence, and recognizing the unspoken question of how much should be revealed in this discussion, Sidious nodded his head before gesturing to Tarkin.

"Yes. You are here to go over ONLY go over the technological aspects of yesterday's discussion. Using your..unique mind, I want you to tell Governor Tarkin how you think our current project can be improved, as well as any other technological wonders you may have thought of".

Having been granted permission to talk to the balding governor about what he knew, the boy bowed his head in gratitude towards the Emperor before focusing his attention on a skeptical looking Tarkin.

"Well, I think the first place to begin is about the various flaws that are present in the current design for the Death Star".

Choosing to conceal his shock that this boy knew about the Empire's ultimate secret weapon, Tarkin scoffed at the presumption that this boy could tell him anything if importance.

"Really? And what flaws are you talking about exactly"?

Surprised when the boy didn't appear discouraged at his dismissive tone, indeed he looked more energetic than ever, Tarkin allowed his face to show surprise as the oddly dressed body answered his question.

"Well for starters, the targeting system for the main weapon is gross inaccurate. I mean sure if your aiming to destroy a planet it doesn't really matter if your laser beam cant hit a target that's smaller than a star destroyer. But if your trying to destroy an entire fleet in one blast, then it will miss every time. Also, if you plan to use the laser at full power, then its recharge time is ridiculous. 24 hours between shots would allow enough time for the enemy to evacuate, meaning that your efforts in tracking them down had gone to waste".

Risking a look towards the Emperor, Tarkin was surprised that the boy's explanation was being seriously considered. And while he could admit that these were valid concerns, the Governor was still not convinced that this boy could be of use to the Empire.

"And how exactly would you rectify these problems? While I concede that these are flaws in the overall design, I am curious as to how you would solve them".

Taking a moment to think of answer to Tarkin's question, the boy soon came upon a solution that he hoped would prove that he could be a competent servant of the Empire.

"Well for the targeting system, you could always use tactical droids to calculate the laser's trajectory. Much more efficient than having a living being do all the complex calculations. And this way you can ensure that the trigger man..or droid in this case, will always listen to your orders. As for the recharge time, the only way that I can think of that doesn't result in making the station larger in order to accommodate more fusion generators is to convert some of the hangars into more power stations. Yes it would mean that you would have less fighter support, but since the primary point of the Death Star is to destroy, or terrifying planets into submission with its super laser, you don't really need that much fighters on hand. And if you manage to improve the shield coverage of the Death Star, you might even be able to cut that number down even further".

Finding merit in the boy's words, and finding himself raising his opinion of the boy, Tarkin decided to see what other ideas he might have. Starting with the most obvious one.

"You have a point. However I'm interested to know just how the Death Star's shield can be improved upon. It's been designed so it can withstand the debris of a destroyed planet, and the full fire power of an enemy fleet. And since theirs no one else who possesses the resources to undertake a project of this magnitude, I don't think we have to worry about an enemy super weapon".

Nodding his head in agreement with these points, the boy moved to point out the one thing he was missing.

"Your right Governor. However while the shield can prevent the Death Star from being damaged by capital ships and large debris, it is complelty ineffective against smaller space craft like fighters and bombers".

Though what the boy said was true, Tarkin couldn't help but scoff at this minor flaw.

"So? I hardly believe that a small group of fighters could pose a threat to a moon sized battle station".

Doing his best not to grin at Tarkin's overconfidence, the boy was about to reveal how a small fighter could destroy the Empire's ultimate weapon when the Emperor decided to join the conversation.

"You would be surprised by how much can be accomplished by a single pilot and his fighter Governor Tarkin. And since technology is always moving forward, it is possible that our enemies might develop bombs that could damage, or even neutralize the Death Star. So I believe we must take the boy's reasoning into consideration".

Unable to deny that the Emperor had a point, and deciding to give the boy another chance, Tarkin chose another to talk about another topic. But not before asking a question that would once and for all prove that this boy's ideas were in agreement with the doctrine that had gained Palpatine's approval ever since he had transferred his loyalties to the man.

"Tell me something boy. What is it that you believe in? Who do you support the concept of a super weapon"?

Having expected such an answer, and knowing that the only way to gain the respect of the first primary antagonist of the Original Trilogy was to have a pro military response, the boy decided to use a line that he had heard from another film series that he likes.

"Theirs a saying where I'm from that the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I disagree. The most effective weapon is one where you only have to use it once. Once your enemies see that you not only possessed overwhelming force, but aren't afraid to use it, peace is far easier to obtain".

Nodding in agreement at this rather sensible philosophy, Tarkin allowed a smirk to cross his face as he voiced his approval.

"A sensible policy to be sure. It does me good to see that the youth of today have a good sense of the Empire's priorities. Now, what other methods do you think will ensure the success of the Death Star's purpose".

Happy that he had managed to prove himself to the future Grand Moff, the Empire fan boy told him.

"It has to do with wookies".

...

 **I think this is a good place to stop :)**

 **Very happy to see that more and more people are liking, AND COMMENTING on this story :D. Gives me the motivation to continue lol.**

 **And I have no problem with the reviews being used to reply to other reviews. Provided of course you comment on the course of the story lol.**

 **Playing around with the idea of giving the Empire Independence Day Alien ships. Yes I know the sequel did poorly, but you can't deny that the Harvestor ship is bad ass.**

 **Intend to ensure better storm troopers (though I point out...even in the movies, they are efficient soldiers against NON main characters and elite rebel units), or at least raise the idea of more elite units.**

 **Pretty soon...will devote a chapter to either the most famous/powerful Muppet in history (hopefully I don't have to say who XD) or the Desert Hermit. Not a lot of respect/sympathy for these 2. I mean...they basically leave the galaxy in darkness until they deem _'the time is right'._ They withhold important information until the last minute. And they do nothing to help their Jedi Brethern escape the purges. If they truly wanted to make things right...they could have rebuilt their order...using a DIFFERENT set of guidelines for a Jedi's lifestyle. **

**But until that time...GLORY TO THE EMPIRE.**


	7. Chapter 7

Raising an eyebrow at this sudden change of topic, and seeing that the boy had also captured the interest of the Emperor, Tarkin voiced his curiosity.

"What about the Wookies? I admit that their has been some discussion of using them as a labor force, but those plans have yet to be implemented".

Sensing his chance to both keep one of the more awesome species of the Star Wars universe intact, and remove a rather capable threat to the Empire's stability, the boy explained his idea.

"Well did you ever consider that during this delicate transitional stage, forcibly recruiting the Wookies into your new labor force might cause more harm than good? I mean, the Republic JUST became an Empire, and a fair number of influential people haven't acknowledged the fact that the ideals they once held so dear are no longer relevant in this new government. And since the military isn't strong to enforce the Emperor's rule on every planet in the galaxy, you might want to tone down the who turning non humans in slaves bit".

Despite the logic behind his words, the boy could tell that his reasoning not only upset the future Grand Moff, but also the powerful Sith Lord as well. Sensing that he might be 1 step away from being zapped with Sith lightning, not to mention having his alien orgy privileges canceled, the boy quickly moved to the plan that would not only ensure the preservation of Kashyyyk's native population, but would also allow the Empire to speed up its plans for total galactic domination.

"Their is however another way to get what you want. And it is actually more economical sound than using the Imperial Military to subjugate and transport entire races off planet to secret building facilities".

Despite the current annoyance he felt with his young adviser, Sidious decided to hear the boy out before he decided to remind him of the consequences for displeasing him.

"And what are you suggesting my boy"?

Relieved that he was being given a chance to escape what he presumed to be a very painful punishment, the boy told him.

"Instead of using a biological work force, one that you have to keep fed and in relatively healthy condition in order to get a decent amount of work out of them, why don't you use droids for constructing your secret projects? They can be easily replaced, they don't get tired so they can work longer as long as their charged regularly, AND they can work in conditions that are considered lethal for living beings. Like say the cold vacuum of space ".

Acknowledging that the boy's argument had several merits with a nod, Tarkin nevertheless felt the need to point out the one flaw in the boy's logic.

"While what you say is true, their remains one small problem. The time it would take to construct such a vast labor force will set back production considerably, AND the longer it takes to finish the project, the more time our enemies will have to prepare".

Having expected Tarkin to point out this obvious flaw in his plan, the boy allowed a cheeky grin to spread across his face as he revealed the critical piece of the plan that even the Emperor had overlooked.

"Then its a good thing that the droid labor force is already in existence, along with various security forces AND the ships to help transport them to wherever you want them to go".

Sharing Tarkin's surprise at this bit information, though he was able to hide it much better than the former military officer, Sidious suspected the direction the boy was going with this, and he had to say he was rather surprised that he hadn't thought of it before. Though for appearances sake, he allowed Tarkin the honor of asking the boy to clarify his answer.

"And what exactly are you referring to? While I admit that the Empire has many construction droids in tits service, they are in no position to change priorities. And thanks to the successful conclusion of the Clone Wars, their are no substantial droid security forces to speak of".

Deciding to clarify what the boy was getting at before Tarkin lost patience with the boy, Sidious intervened.

"I believe Tarkin that the boy is suggesting we take advantage of the fact that not only are their trillions upon trillions of recently deactivated droids in the galaxy, but also thousands upon thousands of vessels that once threatened our way of life. With a little bit of reprogramming, we can turn the tools of our defeated enemies into a work force that will greatly speed up our efforts to ensure the longevity of the Empire. I must say my boy, that is a rather ingenious idea".

Grateful that he had avoided the painful fate of execution, the boy humbly accepted the praise with a bow.

"Thank you your majesty. Though I confess the means of how to reactivate and retool the forces of the defeated CIS are beyond me".

Waving this aside with a dismissive gesture of his hand, the Emperor flashed his new favorite subordinate a yellow stained grin. For not only did he provide him with a way to increase the strength of the Empire, he also had the presence of mine to conceal the fact that the deactivation of the Separatist forces had been carried out at his order.

"That's quite alright my boy. It's always good to know one's strengths and limitations when serving a higher cause. And thanks to your suggestion, the Empire has a chance to consolidate its power at a much faster rate. Isn't that right Tarkin"?

Despite the mild annoyance he felt at not coming up with this idea himself, for it made sense to use the former resources of the enemy to strengthen the very government they had tried to destroy, Tarkin nevertheless agreed with the Emperor.

"Yes your majesty. The droid army will make a most efficient labor force for the Death Star. And since you intend to use CIS ships to transport them to their new work site, this will free up many Imperial ships for service. However that still leaves us with the problem of trying to reactivate our new technological work force while ensuring that they won't turn on us thanks to their programming".

Chuckling at Tarkin's continued pessimism,the Emperor waved aside his concerns before focusing on another topic.

"Not to worry Governor. I have a select group of agents who are more than up to the task. In fact, if I can pry him long enough from his current mission, my most powerful agent can achieve this goal by the end of the month. Now my boy, what other ideas you have in that head of yours"?

Taking a moment to think of what else he could use to further cement his usefulness to the most powerful/successful Sith Lord in Star Wars History, the boy came up with two ideas that he felt was safe enough to talk about with Tarkin in the room. For while he was a fan of the future Grand Moff, the boy correctly guessed that the Emperor would prefer him to keep any direct mention of the future between the two of them".

"Well for starters, you might want to add some additional layers of security if your reprogramming the droid armies. Like if someone tries to hack into the memory of the droids, they shouldn't be able to get the type of information that reveals what your up to. I suggest you either have some sort of explosive device implanted near their memory so your enemies can't recover any information. Or have a false memory in place that misleads rebel hackers about the droids true purpose".

Relieved to see that this idea was met with approval, and thinking that now was the perfect time to introduce into the Star Wars universe a type of weapon that could possibly trump the efficeny of the Death Star, the boy gave his idea to the waiting Sith Lord.

"As for my other idea your Majesty, I have a question to ask you since your grasp on history is more firm than mine".

Motioning for the boy to proceed, Sidious had to admit that the was curious of what the boy was proposing.

"Has their ever been a ship that is capable of destroying planets by harvesting the world's resources"?

Thoughts of the Star Forge and other weapons produced by the Rakata passed through his mind, but Sidious quickly dismissed them. For while they were powerful weapons, it required a trained force user to properly operate them, and apart from Lord Vader, he had no intention of allowing any force user of that caliber to live. But back to the matter at hand.

"Their have been a couple of weapons like that my boy, but the methods of operating them are now lost to us. However, your question is most intriguing. I presume you have more to say on this"?

Nodding his head, the boy proceeded to explain his idea.

"Yes I do your Majesty. In fact I actually have two ideas that you might find interesting. The first one is you build a fleet of machines around the size of a Venator class star destroyers, and using specialized mining and other resource collecting equipment, you deploy them against a enemies world that is rich with natural resources and destroy the planet. This allows you to not only destroy your enemies, but allows you to profit from their demise".

Seeing the value in such a weapon, both the Emperor and Tarkin visibly expressed interest in this type of weapon, and eagerly listened as the boy listed an idea that had been going through his mind ever since he watched that 90's animated show.

"My second idea is this. While it might be harder to build than the Death Star, though I suppose you could always hollow out a large planet and install the necessary machinery that way, why don't you create a weapon that can destroy a planet by consuming it in its entirety"?

Puzzled by this idea, though he had to admit the bit about turning a planet into a weapon had a great deal of potential, Tarkin gave voice to his confusion.

"What exactly do you mean by consume a planet? Are you saying that we build a Death Star sized weapon that has a powerful tractor beam that can be used to rip a planet apart by sucking its surface into internal factories"?

Having guessed that Tarkin wouldn't get his idea, and doing his best to conceal the excitement he felt at bringing this idea to the two men who could make it happen, the boy corrected the furture Moth's assumption.

"Not quite. What I'm suggesting is that you build a weapon that is even bigger than the Death Star, and most inhabited planets in the galaxy, equipt it with a massive internal factory, shielding, cannons, fighter hangars, and use it to literally consume a world. And if you wanted it to really make a statement, instead of simply using its engines to propel it forward, give it a massive claw to pull the planet inside the weapon".

The boy's idea was met with thoughtful silence from the Emperor, and an amused snort from Tarkin.

For Tarkin, the idea of a planet eater, while interesting, was none the less impractical. The resources and time needed to construct such a weapon would be astronomical. And since it would take time to even develop the plans for such a weapon, the Empire's resources were better invested into current, and more manageable projects.

The Emperor however found the boy's idea to be very intriguing. To have a weapon that could not only inspire terror into entire systems, but could also increase the Empire's might by using its prey as a fuel source, it was certainly an intriguing idea. Especially since it would prolong the feeling of helplessness felt by his enemies as they suffered the consequences for his displeasure.

"Well I must say my boy, you have certainly given Tarkin and I much to think about. I'm not sure if your final idea will be put into effect, but it does my heart well to see a boy of your years possess such ambition and originality. Now I'm afraid that I'll have to cut this session short, and since my schedule is filled for the next few days, our next informative chat will have to wait. I trust you'll be able to keep yourself...amused until that time"?

Smirking in amusement at the grin that spread across the boy's face as he fantasized days worth of entertainment with his female companions, the Emperor dismissed both the boy and Tarkin with a wave of his hand. For he had much to think about.

While he was pleased with the boy's meeting with Tarkin, he was unsure if it would be wise to introduce Vader to the boy at this delicate stage.

While he had no doubt that the boy would be willing to divulge the location of Skywalker's children to his apprentice, the Sith Lord knew that Vader had yet to fully reign in the impulsiveness that had marked his career as a Jedi. And it would be most...troublesome if the newly christened Sith Lord allowed his emotions to once again cloud his judgement and rob the Empire of one of its more useful resources.

For the boy's insight would ensure help to ensure not only the expansion of the Empire, but would also provide knowledge of what the remaining Jedi and their allies would do to oppose him.

The idea to reprogram the droid armies was a brilliant plan since it would allow him to accomplish his goals without inspiring his still present enemies in the Senate to speak out against his policies.

How longed for the day in which he could do away with his opponents, but with the boy's help, that day might arrive sooner than he intended.

For if the Death Star was completed ahead of schedule, and if the Imperial Military was properly equipped with the tools needed to both keep the peace AND expand his rule, the remaining vestiges of the Republic would be swept away.

And if he assassinate his political foes by using some of the reactivated droid armies to make it appear that it was vengeful Separatists who did the deed, he would be able to provide popular jusification for his policies, while at the same time removing those who would stand in the way of them.

Yes.

His decision to spare the boy had been a good one. For as he knew full well, the Dark Side of the Force was generous to those who served it.

...

 **And thats enough for now.**

 **Pleased with the amount of comments I've gotten for this story...helps me to find the inspiration to write lol. So keep them coming :D**

 **Hope you liked the bit about the Wookies. For although I am a Empire/Dark Side supporter, I am still a Wookie fan. And lets face...one of the best scenes in the final film of the prequel trilogy was the Wookie Army roaring into battle.**

 **And for the droids...i think it makes sense and I'm suprised that besides the story _Galactic Exodus Part 2,_ no one has thought of this. Of course I'm using the droids to complete Imperial projects, and potentially black ops missions instead of using them for a different type of Civil war, but I digress lol.**

 **And of course...introduced Tarkin and the Emperor to some cannon/no longer cannon (i.e. Legends) and non Star Wars weapons.**

 **I think Tarkin would be a very big fan of the World Devastators, AND Star Killer base.**

 **And for those who don't get what I'm referencing for the final weapon idea, its from the animated TV show Shadow Raiders.**

 **Raise your hands if you think the Emperor would be intrigued with the possibility of controlling the Beast Planet.**

 **Originally going to go with Independence Day alien technology (for I like the series even if the sequel could use work) but decided that a Harvestor Ship is less imposing that the power of the Beast lol.**

 **And not to worry, I will be sure to add Thrawn in here at some point :)...as well as some characters from Rebels...but as you might have guessed...this is not a pro rebellion fic lol.**

 **Anyways...plz review...and til next time :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Vote in new poll on my profile**

His new life was awesome.

Last week he was just some socially awkward 20 year old university student with a crummy job, an extremely clingy girlfriend who bizarrely enough preferred to play single player video games whenever he came over to chill, and a somewhat deserving reputation for being politically incorrect.

But thanks to some unexplained phenomenon that allowed him to benefit from his vast knowledge of the Star Wars Universe, he was given a luxury suite that could put any of those found back home to shame, provided with exotic female aliens to recreate the the type of perverted fantasies that only a true Star Wars fan could dream up. And most importantly of all, he not only got to meet some of his favorite characters, he also managed to make sure that they liked him.

Their was only one thing that was missing to make this situation perfect. Something that not even the close proximity of his naked blue and orange colored bed mates could make him forget. Thankfully, it was something that was rather easily fixed by a quick call to the palace staff. And though he had to tell them exactly what he wanted, he was told that he could expect it to be complete by the morning.

Eagerly anticipating the results, and seeing that he was wide awake, the boy decided to have a little bit more fun with his generously supplied companions. But before he could decide whether he wanted to play with the Twi'lek or Togruta, he was interrupted by the voice of one of the few light sided characters worthy of respect.

 _"This is not the path for you young one. The Dark Side of the Force is as destructive as it is seductive. Use your knowledge to reset the balance. Do not allow evil to spread"._

Taking a moment to get over his shock at hearing a ghostly version of Liam Neeson's voice echo through the room, the boy quickly moved to summon security when Qui-Gon Jinn spoke again.

 _"Their is no reason to be afraid young one. I am not here to hurt you. In fact, I came here to try and convince you that your knowledge would be better suited to a more noble cause"._

Though he was still some what weary about his spectral visitor, the boy didn't bother to contain his snort of derision as the deceased Jedi told him of his purpose.

"Noble cause? That's a bit far fetched isn't it? I mean come on. If I'm with the Empire, I can ensure that millions, if not billions of lives are saved just by suggesting alternative methods that will allow the Empire to solidify its grip in a manner without having to resort to slavery and genocide. How is that not the Jedi way"?

Thanks to having watched the unaired episodes of the widely praised tv show, the boy knew that Qui-Gon had failed to discover the method in which to become a full force ghost. But even without a visible body, the Irish sounding Jedi Master still managed to make his disapproval with the boy's thinking known.

 _"You are deluding yourself. The Emperor does not care about the denizens of the galaxy. And under his rule, millions of worlds will suffer as they groan under the weight of Imperial Tyranny"._

Having gone over this topic numerous times in chat rooms, and various fan expos, the boy was ready to counter the arguments of the disembodied Jedi with facts of his own.

"And was the Republic any better? I mean come on. The majority of the Senate was filled with politicians who were more concerned about lining their pockets than they were about looking after the people they were supposed to represent. If a planet was the victim of some unprovoked attack, financial crisis, or environmental disaster, the government would debate for months before anything was done to try and alleviate the crisis. Large cooperation were given political status, which meant they could block measures that they deemed frivolous, even if they would help countless planets. And even those who tried to bring a sense of decency to the system either themselves succumbed to corruption, Senator Orn Free Taa is a good example of this I think, or find their every move blocked by their opponents if it infringed on their financial interests. And don't even get me started on the Jedi".

As expected, his rant about the flawed structure of the Republic served to silence the dead Jedi Master. For like his master before him, and unlike Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jin had been aware of just how rotten the Republic had become. Though unlike Dooku, the Irish sounding Jedi would have probably continued to work with the system in a flawed attempt to bring some semblance of purity to it.

However, the boy's comment about the Jedi served to inspire the unseen ghost to once again speak up.

 _"What about the Jedi? The Order spared countless worlds from the horrors of war, the terror of starvation. Something that the Sith will surely bring again now that they control the galaxy. We allowed the people to govern their own affairs, and valued all life. This new Empire will surely do the opposite of what I've just stated "._

Thanks to years on internet chat rooms, and attending various sci fi conventions that allowed fans to debate this very topic, the boy was ready to argue against the dead Jedi's statement.

"Really? Cause from where I'm standing, the Jedi allowed, and did a lot of things that kind of went against the who selfless guardians bit. Let's count them shall we. You hunted down any force user who didn't agree with your dogmatic philosophies. Ever think the reason the Sith were your most hated enemies was because you kept wiping out their entire civilizations, which I point out where/are more impressive than yours. I mean come on, after you bombed the Sith home world...can't recall if its called Korriban or Morbiand, the survivors were able to regroup and quickly establish an Empire that eventually controlled half the galaxy. The Emperor is the latest in a line of Sith Lords that trace its orgins to the ONLY survivor of another Jedi war to eradicate the Sith".

If he had a physical form, the boy was sure that Qui-Gon would either be gritting his teeth at this piece of information. Time to drive the point further.

"You said that the Jedi allow others to govern their own lives, and that millions of worlds will suffer under the Empire. Well forgive me if I'm wrong, but doesn't slavery still exist in the galaxy. Surely if you wanted to, you could have gone into the area known as Hutt Space and liberated every slave that was forced to work for them. Oh but of course you decided to subject yourself to a political body whose become so corrupt that it decided that the Jedi could be better used to solve trading disputes rather than cleaning up the drug trade on the planet you Jedi call home. Didn't you ever think that your master had a right to challenge the Jedi Council? Cause from what I recall, the only reason you weren't given a seat was because your views were deemed a tad radical".

As expected, this last point served to evoke a response from his ghostly visitor.

" _Yes. I admit that I disagreed with some of the policies followed by the council. But it was the will of the"._

"If you say it was the will of the Force I swear to God I will find a vacuum cleaner and dispose of you. Did it ever occur to you people that what you thought was the will of the Force was simply your subconscious telling you what you wanted to know? Oh but that would mean that you would have to take responsibility for your actions instead of blaming your failures on the influence of the Dark Side. Did it ever occur to you that the reason why the Sith are so powerful is because they don't cut themselves off from feeling emotions. Of course that power stems from having control over their emotions rather than the opposite, but its a healthier life style than living as a monk who spends his entire life trying to find inner peace".

Hearing Jin's voice give a disproving hmm, the boy was prepared for another Jedi lecture on how they were supposed to remain aloof from governmental affairs when another voice entered the conversation.

"Your wasting your breath my boy. Despite possessing the same sort of rebellious streak that Lord Tyranus had before I provided him with a measure of enlightenment, Master Jin will never understand the true nature of the Force".

Paling at the sudden appearance of the Emperor, and grateful for the fact that he had the presence of mine to put on a pair of boxers before he went to sleep, the boy watched with anxious fear as the Sith Lord entered his room. However that fear was mixed with curiosity for in the chalk like hands of Sidious stood a small golden pyramid.

Sensing the boy's curiosity, and congratulating himself on having the foresight to have one prepared after the boy revealed that even death wouldn't be enough to stop some Jedi from meddling in his plans, the Emperor proceeded to explain the purpose of the currently empty device.

"I trust my boy you are familiar with how a holocron works"?

Not bothering to wait for an answer, and ensuring that he had a firm grip over Jin's spirit, the Emperor activated the device.

Watching impassively as the pyramid released a swirling vortex of red light, Sidious ignored the fading screams of the now trapped Jedi Master and turned the full weight of his stare towards the boy.

"Your fortunate that the Sith are knowledgeable in the skill of binding the spirits of Force users to objects or locations. Otherwise the results of your little chat could have reached the ears of those who could prove to be quite troublesome to my Empire. And though you have proven your usefulness this far, know that I would not hesitate to eliminate you should I suspect that your loyalty is no longer with me. Understand"?

Receiving a nod from the chastened boy, Sidious adopted a more amicable tone as he made his exit.

"Very good. Now I suggest you get back to whatever it is you were doing before you were rudely interrupted by the voice of a dead man. But in the next day or so, I want you to provide a list for me".

Though he was still somewhat on edge due to receiving a death threat from someone who could kill someone with a single motion of his hand, the boy still nonetheless had enough courage left to voice his curiosity.

"What list"?

Halting his departure, Sidious kept his back turned as he told the boy what he want.

"That is up to you. It can be either the list of Jedi who survived Order 66, Senators who will do all that they can to undermine the stability of the Emperor, or individuals and groups who will benefit my rule. Like I said the choice is up to you".

And with that final piece of information, the Sith Lord left the boy to his thoughts.

Knowing that he would probably be summoned sooner rather than later, and taking the opportunity to decide which option he should go for, the boy ignored his exotic companions and got to work.

For though he was a Empire Fan, he knew that his continued lifestyle could be easily taken away from him if he displeased the Emperor. And having come quite accustomed to waking up with either a naked Twi'lik and/or Togruta at his side, it was easy to see why he was so motivated.

...

 **AND that's it for now lol.**

 **Thought it be a nice change to pace to introduce a non Imperial character in this chapter, even if he ended up getting removed Ghost Buster style. Not 100% sure if this could be done in the Star Wars universe, but considering Sith Spirits are tied to various places (i.e. Korriban/Moribad, Yavin) don't think its too implausible.**

 **Also felt it was time to have a less friendly Palpatine/Sidious in this chapter.**

 **Will be having other light sided characters make an appearance in this story (I think I can do Yoda like grammar), and other pro Imperials. So look forward to Thrawn, Tagge, Mas Amedda, Sate Pestage, Obi Wan, Yoda, Bail Organna, etc.**

 **Also will be seeing more action sequences. Playing around with the idea of having Lothal burned to the ground (I dislike Ezra Bridger VERY much. Cheap Alladin like Jedi) Genocide of the Gungans, Having Vader go all Rouge one on the Hutt clans.**

 **AND...on my Profile Page...NEW POLL that I want you to Vote on...question will change after every chapter I post...for it is essentially going to be a Death/Live List.**

 **ANYWAYS...hope you enjoyed that...REVIEWS...and until next time.**

 **ALL HAIL THE EMPIRE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the fear he had felt after being threatened by perhaps the most powerful Sith Lord in the Star Wars Universe, the boy was confident that he had managed to competently fulfil the task set before him, and thus ensure that he would never get to experience what it felt like to be on the end of a lightening blast.

Unable to sleep for fear of disappointing the emperor, the fan boy had stayed up for hours wracking his brain to come up with various names that would either in future pose a threat to the Empire itself, or those who would benefit the Empire's quest for total domination.

Since he was pressed for time, and sincerely doubted that the Sith Master would grant him more time in order to make a more comprehensive list, the boy had decided to present candidates for both options in addition to providing names that would hinder the Empire due to gross incompetence.

The boy believed that this would be enough to appease the Emperor, for not only would he know which of his cronies to promote, he would also know which ones to get rid of when the inevtiable purge came along.

Thinking about the upcoming deaths of countless people surprisingly brought no remorse to the boy. For in his mind he was simply helping the duly elected government deal with a terrorist threat that had yet to unify. And while he appreciated the core values of democracy, the Republic had shown that those values had become lost in endless mires of corruption, and that those who weren't corrupt believed that everyone could get IF one was to use peaceful means. Of course after Palpatine became Emperor, a lot of these so called 'uncorruptable' senators abandoned their beliefs in order to wage war against the government, all so they could restore a political system that preached equality but in fact only benefited a few.

And though he was not blind to the lack of morals of the Emperor, Palpatine only cared about his personal power after all, the boy knew that the Sith Lord did not care how his aims were achieved, just as long as they were completed. So with that logic, the fan boy had introduced a series of ideas that would allow him to put a more benevolent face on his rule while he consolidated power, while ensuring that the Empire would be far stronger than it had ever been in the cannon.

He was particularly happy that his ideas for new world destroying weapons had been well received. The World Devastators were something he was determined to make sure escaped the fate of most things of the legends universe, but what he truly wished to see come into being was the creation of perhaps the ONLY thing that trumped the Death Star in terms of pure awesomeness.

Star Killer Base had proven that it was possible to turn a large planet into a world destroying weapon, so why couldnt the Empire, which had far greater resources than the First Order, build a metallic planet that can consume worlds courtesy of a giant claw?

Lost in his thoughts of seeing the Beast Planet brought to life, and idly wondering how the Yuuzhan Vong would deal with a fully armed Empire if this was indeed the Legends Universe, not to mention how the Rebels would react when they saw a whole planet consumed by a sphere of black metal, the boy entered the near empty throne room of the most powerful man in the galaxy.

"Ahh my boy. Its good to see that last nights activities have not affected your ability to be punctual. I trust that you have completed the task that I had set before you"?

Nodding his head at the most successful Sith Lord in Star Wars history, the boy addressed his powerful patron.

"Yes your majesty. With the time that had been granted to me, I've managed to come up with a list of names that will help to not only secure the power of the Empire, but will also ensure that fewer mistakes are made during the consolidation period".

Pleased with this response, and curious to see just which names the boy had planned to list, the Emperor motioned for his newest follower to begin.

"Then by all means, proceed".

Taking a moment to compose his thoughts and steady his breathing, the boy began.

"Well the first person that can, and will prove useful to the growth of the Empire is a Chiss military officer by the name Mitth'raw'nuruodo, otherwise known as Thrawn. Not only is he a competent military officer who can best an opponent even while he grievously outnumbered, but he was the only one after your first death who could unite the fracturing remnants of the Empire and nearly achieve victory. The only reason why he was unsuccessful is because the Rebels were able to either reveal, or plant information that caused his elite body guards to turn on him when he least expected it".

Pleased at the boys first choice, not the least because he had already foreseen a great career in his service for that blue skinned officer and enjoyed having his theory reaffirmed, Palpatine couldn't help but be curious about Thrawn's brief moment of supremacy. For if he was going to accelerate the already promising careers of those who could benefit the Empire, he wanted to know the methods they had used to achieve power while free of his service, as well as learning more about what caused them to fail.

"I must admit my boy, your first candidate intrigues me, for I had already foreseen the Chiss officer accomplishing great things in my service, and it is always satisfying to discover that ones choices are proven correct. And though Thrawn has yet to join the Empire, my spies tell me that he is already planning to seek assylum in my Empire. But that is inconsequential. What I want to know is how Thrawn went about trying to reestablish my Empire, and how it was he failed in his endeavour. Also, I would like to learn where Thrawn was during the course of the Second Death Star's destruction. For I perceive that victory would have been within our grasp if an officer of his capabilities was in charge of the fleet".

Happy to discover that his first choice had been met with approval by the yellow eyed monarch, the boy wracked his brain for the releveant information regarding the future Grand Admiral.

"Well lets see, I believe the reason why he wasn't present at the Battle of Endor was because you had stationed him in the Unknown Regions to halt any incursions made by some outer galactic enemy. But after your..temporary defeat, and knowing that the only plausible option of defeating the Far Outsiders was to have the support of the vast military industrial complex that the Empire was famous for, he returned to the core in order to wrest control of the galaxy back from the surging Rebels. At first the odds where heavily stacked against him since the Rebels were not only united by a central leadership, but they also possessed far greater resources. But through the use of deception, the example that springs to mind is how he uses cloaked ships to pass through an energy shield and made his enemy believe that his orbiting ships possessed super weapons { _ **Got this information from Star Wars Essential Guide to Warfare}**_ , and framing the Rebels' most decorated admiral for treason, Thrawn was able to push the Rebels to the brink of defeat".

Impressed by the level of ingenuity possessed by his future servant, and contemplating on using the threat of the Vong to ensure wider support for his planned military expansion, Palpatine listened with interest as the boy described the causes of Thrawn's fall.

"His defeat however was more due to the fact that he believed in the continued loyalty in his elite troops, when in fact they had been turned thanks to some knowledge provided by the Rebels. I forget the specifics...but some time in the future, Darth Vader manages to win the loyalty of a group of a warrior species called the Noghri, but this loyalty is based upon their planet receiving aid from some environmental damage, which the Empire is secretly responsible for. And since you saw the merit of keeping this species in your service, you continued the process of poisoning their planet, just so you could appear to be doing all you could do to combat it, thus ensuring their loyalty. Of course since its Lord Vader who is regular contact with them, he is the one who holds their loyalty, and this extends to his blood line as well. His daughter is able to utilze this in order to expose the Empire's crimes, thus ensuring that the Noghri transfer their allegiance to the New Republic, and thus killing the Grand Admiral".

Narrowing his eyes at this piece of information, for he wasn't sure if he should feel disgust at the usually competent Chiss for failing to recognise this fact, or pride at how Vader's growing skills in the art of deception, the Emperor waved his hand in dismissal before prompting the boy to pick out another name for consideration.

"I see. Well you may be assured my boy that your first choice for consideration meets my approval. And I will ensure that Thrawn's rise through the ranks will happen much quicker then it might have been the case before your ringing endorsement. Now, since you've already provided me an example of a competent military officer, why dont we change the direction of our conversation and discuss someone who will prove to be a hindrance to the longevity of my rule".

Since he suspected that the Emperor was asking for the name of an incompetent military officer instead of a full blown traitor, the boy quickly provided the name of of the man who had best exemplified the rules of promotion when your commanding officer is a moody Sith Lord.

"Well, in that case I would have name Kendal Ozzel as a worthwhile candidate for gross incompetence. After the destruction of the first Death Star and the scattering of the Rebels once they realize they need a new primary base, you task Vader with hunting them down, and for some reason, the person in charge of his fleet is an officer who clearly only got his position because of office politics rather than by personal merit. Lord Vader of course is displeased with having such a person as his second in command, but puts up with it only because he figures that killing him would displease you. Of course Ozzel makes one mistake too many, for just as Vader finally learns the location of the Rebel base, Ozzel decides to assert some of his authority as Admiral of the Fleet, and completely messes up Vader's plan. Your apprentice is of course not too happy with this outcome, and decides to force choke the hapless Admiral at the same time he promotes a more capable course with the resources at his disposal, the battle is still a victory for the Empire, but the Rebel leadership and a large portion of their ships are able to escape, and Luke Skywalker, instead of being captured, travels to Dagobah and receives Jedi training from Yoda. All because one man decided to disobey orders".

Unsure of what would be a more fitting punishment for the incompetent officer, somehow electrocuting him with force lightning seemed to be too light a punishment for setting up the conditions for his Empire's fall, Palpatine reluctantly decided to consider Ozzel's fate at a later time as the boy hesitantly interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you wish for me to list another military officer whose failures compromise the security of the Empire? Or do you want the names of a traitor who will obtain a high rank in the Rebellion Hierarchy"?

Taking a moment to consider the question, the Emperor quickly made his decision as he all but hissed his answer at the boy.

"Treason is a cancer my boy. Something that must be cut away if the body is to flourish as a whole. I trust you have prepared a substantial list of names and their crimes against me"?

Receiving a slightly shaky nod from the boy, the Sith Lord smirked evilly as he gestured for him to start.

"Then by all means my boy, proceed".

Taking a deep breath as he knew that he would have to use all his persuasive power to ensure the survival of perhaps the only light sided character who he wanted to survive, the boy listed the name of perhaps the most bad ass rebel of the Star Wars Universe.

"Well the first name that I have for you is...Han Solo".

...

 **ANNNNND I think I'll leave it here :).**

 **I Apologize for the long wait... other stories had taken up my time.**

 **Hopefully this chapter makes up for it since it has everything.** **A endorsement for perhaps the only character who could make Star Wars Rebels worth watching, punishment for the guy who best exemplifies Vader's promotion style...AND..because I think it could generate more interest with this cliff hanger...our favorite Smuggler. This story has already seen an attempt to save the Wookies from enslavement, now I'm going to try and see if their is any way to have Han stay in the Imperial Military.**

 **Next chapter will have more traitors...and the NEW poll on my profile will tell see what you want to happen to various Rebel Leaders.**

 **Your continued support for this story is GREATLY appreciated.**

 **And til next time :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Eye's narrowing as he sensed his newest servant's reluctance in naming this unfamiliar individual, Palpatine nevertheless kept his tone even as he voiced his curiosty to the suddenly nervous boy.

"I must admit, that name is not familiar to me. Perhaps you can explain why you decided to bring this...person to my attention, and why you feel ill at ease for bringing this person to my notice".

Knowing that he had to tread carefully if he was to not only keep himself from suffering the Emperor's wrath, but also save probably the only Rebel who was neither a hypocrite or a homicidal wackjob, the boy managed to somehow keep his tone even as he addressed the glaring Sith Lord.

"The reason is because despite the rather crucial role he plays in both the Rebellion, and the fight against the Imperial Remnant, their exists another way for you to keep him from siding with your enemies besides simply executing him on the spot".

Hearing this argument, the Emperor began to sneer at the boy's defence of a potential terrorist before he remembered the rather convincing argument of using the deactivated droid armies to further the Empire's growth rather than resorting to the enslavement of the Wookies. While he had been initially upset with the boy for his liberally minded idea, he had to admit that his alternative solution was more practical.

Curious to discover just how the boy would convince him to show mercy this time around, Palpatine waved his hand for the boy to continue. But not without a word of warning.

"I admit my boy, you have piqued my curiosity, especially since you appear to be rather keen on saving this future rebel when you were rather eager to propose a loyal, if incompetent, Imperial officer for execution. Perhaps first you should first tell me what this man...Han Solo did you say, is capable of BEFORE you list the ways in which he can be bound to the Empire".

Bowing his head to show that he was grateful for the chance to explain himself, and deciding to gloss over the fact that it had been thanks to the future smuggler's interference that the Empire kept loosing their world destroying super weapons, the boy listed the qualities that made Han Solo such a likeable character for even the most enthusastic Imperial fans.

"Well for starters, for a non force user, his piloting skills are phenmoal. Using only a heavily modified YT-1300 freighter, Solo is not only able to outmaneuver the overwhelming numbers of the Imperial Navy, but at least on one occasion, he is able to get the drop on Lord Vader, who you'll be happy to know retains all of his piloting skills despite his..injuries. In addition to that, he's well adapt at infiltration missions that are highly important to the Rebellion, and always manages to survive any dangerous encounter no matter how much the odds are stacked against him".

Having provided a general outline of what Han was capable of, the boy waited with a growing anxiety as Palpatine took his time to consider these traits before asking a question that he had hoped to avoid answering.

"Impressive. Most impressive. I assume that a man of his undeniable talents managed to rise through the ranks of the Rebellion"?

Doing his best not to cower in the face of the Emperor's searching gaze, the boy nevertheless managed to find his voice as he quickly moved to ensure Solo's continued survival.

"Y...yes he did. But I should tell you that the reason why he joined the Rebellion is because his life took a turn for the worse after he was discharged from the Imperial Military".

Motioning for the boy to continue his defense of this future Rebel leader, Palpatine listened with detached interest as the boy provided a general outline of Solo's life before he joined the Rebellion.

"I forget how he entered the system, whether it was because he was forced to join thanks to some state run program, or because he joined to follow a friend, but Han Solo proved to be an exceptional member of the academy, despite his...difficulty in following protocol. But after he refused an order to skin a couple of slaves just because they wounded the pride of some narrow minded officer, Solo was court marshaled, and was forced to make a living by working for Jabba the Hutt as a smuggler. He was good at his job too, and quickly became the Hutt's favorite, but after falling foul of a Imperial patrol, he incurred a heavy debt, and was forced to work for some people who had rebel sympathies".

Steeping his fingers as he contemplated the previous destiny of the fallen officer, the Sith Lord decided to see just what solutions the boy had come up with in order to spare his candaited from an early death.

"I admit my boy that you have piqued my curiosity. For as your no doubt aware, I have quite the interest in cultivating servants who chose to utilize their exceptional talents rather than letting them go to waste in an attempt to be like everyone else. However since you have made it clear that Solo's individuality will inevitably cause him to be drummed out of the military, I'm curious as to how we can utilize his abilities while keeping him firmly loyal to the Empire".

Happy that he had somehow managed to convince the Emperor to considering sparing the TRUE owner of the Millennium Falcon, the boy decided to voice an opinion that had been building his mind ever since his favorite comic publisher decided to do a series on his favorite force user. And if he played his cards right, he would be able to not deny the Rebellion its greatest pilot, but would also be able to ensure that Vader got his most competent servant much earlier.

"Well, and this is just a theory that I have, if you were to place the...I think he's 10 years old at this point..young Solo, as well as another unique individual in the care of one of your more capable servants, preferably one who is tough but fair, then not only will you be able to rob the Rebellion of their perhaps their greatest pilot, Vader's son doesn't count because he mostly relies on the Force and thus can not pass on his skills, but you will be enhancing the abilities of the Empire to deal with any foreseeable threat that might come its way. Though I stress that in order to cement that loyalty, you probably should have Solo involved in various public relations campaigns, like for example, freeing the slaves of Hutt Space from their slug like masters, or wiping out the drug cartels and other threats to the internal stability of your rule".

Well versed in the art of wearing the visage of a kind and patient teacher, though he admitted that it would be rather difficult now due to aftermath of his duel with the Vaapad practicing Jedi, Palpatine agreed with the boy's idea, but couldn't help voicing his curiosity once again.

"Your idea has much merit my boy. Though I am curious as to which of my servants you think would be suitable in raising such a troublemaker, as well as the identity of this other unique individual you mentioned".

Happy that he had changed the direction of Solo's fate, the boy happily revealed the identity of the two individuals he had in mind.

"Well the other brilliant individual I had in mind is a girl named Chelli Aphra, whose technological abilities are more than skilled enough to impress even the harshest taskmaster. And what's even better is that she is a firm believer in the what the you proclaimed the Empire to represent. Safety and Security. And as for who I think would make an excellent care giver for those two, I was thinking that Lord Vader would make for an excellent parental figure for 2...4 if you decide to reveal to him where his children are, child prodigies who could benefit the Empire".

Choosing to conceal the fact that Vader would probably use his former...or was it future associate since he had no clue how the new Dr. Aphra comic series would turn out, to try and elevate himself so he could take control of the Empire, the boy continued moved on to inform the Emperor about the future Rebel leaders.

All the while unaware that the Sith Lord had come to the decision that the time for eradicating loose ends had just about arrived.

...

 **ANNNNNNDDDD That's enough for now I think.**

 **Apologies for the shortness of the chapter, as well as the cliff hanger, but I feel that I am coming down with a severe case of writers block...so wanted to get this out while my mind is still fresh lol.**

 **Hopefully you all liked how I managed to save Han. I admit the idea stems from what I saw in the Darth Vader Comics (i.e. having a eccentric/competent person who has authority issues devoting themselves to the Empire) And rest assured, the chapter when the boy meets Vader is coming :D. But Im hoping you like having Dr. Aphra get involved in this story...much more likeable than Leia in my opinion lol.**

 **If you have questions...put them in your reviews...for next chapter I will be answering your questions in the authors notes in order to keep everyone in the loop lol.**

 **Look forward to some action scenes next chapter (Thinking its time to see the effects of what the boy has done, and to remind everyone that the Empire is not to be messed with lol)**

 **Til then, keep reading this story, and offering your comments, to ensure the continued existence of the FIRST GALACTIC EMPIRE!**

Han solo (spare him idea...give him special training..unorthodox but l oyal (i.e. Agent Kallus type) elite trooper type..or give him to vader like aphra

Orbital strike against dagoba (can yoda sense universe/Sidious due to the force on the planet?)


	11. Chapter 11

Despite the horrifying events of the past 3 months, Bail Organna couldn't help the joy he felt when he looked into the peacefully sleeping face of his adopted daughter.

For many years, he and his wife Breha had always shared the dream of having children together, but thanks to the pressures of his career, and the fact that neither parent wanted to raise a family during a galaxy spanning conflict, they had been unable to fulfill their dream until days after the fall of their beloved Republic.

While he had not been blind to level of corruption that pervaded the galactic government, the Senator of Alderan had believed that the Republic, protected by its Force wielding guardians, was perhaps the only political entity in which the average citizen could have the freedom to become whatever they set their mind to.

And now, thanks to the machinations of the man who had managed to fool the denizens of the galaxy that he had their best interests at heart, the Jedi Order had been broken thanks to the corruption of one of their most powerful members, thousands if not millions of worlds lay in ruins thanks to a conflict that could have been peacefully resolved if not avoided if more senators had possessed the same strength of character as the mother of his adopted child, and Democracy had been supplanted by an Empire that would only grow more tyrannical as it consolidated its grip across the galaxy.

And to make matters worse, like Padme had said, the transition from a democracy to a dictatorship had been greeted with thunderous applause.

Already, many of his like minded colleagues had been arrested on charges of treason for daring to speak out against the increased decision making powers of the former Chancellor. And he knew that this purge would only continue to get worse as it removed anyone who failed to show enthusiasm for the new Empire. He had heard whispers that the officer corps of the newly organized Imperial Military was also undergoing such a process, with many officers who had defended the now publicly disgraced Jedi now facing imprisonment or worse.

It was hard to believe that his new daughter, and her twin brother, would be the ones to eventually bring an end to the darkness that now controlled the Galaxy. But until that joyous day could arrive, and even though he may not live to see the it, he would lay the ground work so that freedom and justice could one day return to the galaxy.

However, before he could begin to imagine just what role his daughter would play in the restoration of the Republic, his attention was drawn to the frantic squirming of a now awake Leia.

"Whats wrong little one? Have a bad dream"?

Considering who her true father was, Bail wouldn't be surprised if Leia's current discomfort had something to do with her force connectivity. And while Masters Yoda and Kenobi had done what they could to ensure that Padme's daughter would be able to pass as a non force sensitive, it was likely that given the emotional state of an infant, their was bound to be some leakage.

But as he went to pick up his adoptive daughter to cradle her in his arms, a fearful looking member of his security detail burst through the door.

"Your Highness. Get your family to the shelter. Now!"

Scooping up the now crying Leia, the galactic representative of Alderan fought down his rising fear as he complied with the security officers wishes. And as he ran down the corridors to collect his wife, he could only pray that this was a terror attack made by the more remnants of the defeated CIS rather than the servants of the newly established Empire.

Unfortunately, he was soon to discover that it was both.

...

Rage.

That was the overwhelming feeling that was coursing through his broken body right now. To think that the Jedi would have the audacity to not only contribute in the murder of his wife, but to steal his child and hide it with someone who would no doubt place it in danger once he began his treasonous activities, that was unforgivable.

Since his master had told him that Padme had survived long enough to give birth to their child, the newly minted Sith Lord had hunted down the surviving remnants of the Jedi Order in the hopes that he would rescue the last memory of his beloved wife before it too could be poisioned against him.

All of his leads resulted in failure. And though his master praised him for his increasing connection to the Dark Side of the Force, with his unaided triumph against the 8 Jedi who sought to ambush him in the mines of Kessel being a prime example of his growing prowess, Vader only acknowledged that he had been no closer to discovering the whereabouts of his child.

But 3 days ago, his master had directed him to pay a visit to Alderan and make sure that its government was following the new laws of the Empire. Initially he had been somewhat annoyed by this task, given that their were far better uses of his time, but that had quickly changed mere hours before his ship entered the Alderan system.

One of his master's spies in the royal household had overheard the senator and his wife discussing the background of their newly adoptive daughter. And while the agent had been unable to hear anything overly incriminating, they did manage to catch the word's Jedi, Amidala, and daughter. And if that wasn't enough to raise his suspicions, the latest piece of information that he had come just before his descent to the planet had transformed his suspicions into near certainty. For at the same time that they had welcomed a child into their lives, 2 droids had also entered their service, ones that he hadn't seen since that terrible day on Mustafar.

The mention of the Jedi and his dead wife.

The fact that the adoptive daughter of his wife's most trust ally possessed the name that would have gone to his child if it had been a girl.

And the presence of the gold plated protocol droid and a blue colored astromech in the household of a known Jedi sympathizer was more than enough to convince him that he was finally getting close to his goal.

And since his master had seen fit to provide him with 2 battalions of recently reactivated commando droids as well as a newly refurbished Munificent Class Star Frigate, Vader knew that the elder Sith Lord was counting on him to ensure that their would be no trace of Imperial involvement with this little mission.

That had only been one of the more surprising decisions that the Emperor had made at the beginning of his rule. While the newly reorganized Imperial Military was busy consolidating its hold across the galaxy, usually by dealing with Separatist holdouts or reestablishing law and order to systems that had been cut off from the core, the Emperor had decided to utilize the technical skills of his new apprentice, as well as a number of loyal programmers and hackers, to secretly reactivate a small portions of the deactivated CIS droid forces in order to fulfill various tasks that would cause a large public outcry if it was linked to the Imperial government.

Attacking systems that had wavering loyalties to the new regime in order to have cause for an increased Imperial presence, justifying the continued expansion of the Imperial military, and providing the labor for a list of secret government projects. His master had proved that even after he had achieved the goal of his predecessors, he was still capable of great vision. The use of a droid labor force had in fact been a great surprise to the new Sith Lord, but he had fully embraced the idea since he had recognized that this method would allow the Empire to continue its expansion without resulting to the enslavement of multitudes of people.

And with his master already playing around with the idea of expanding into Hutt Space, it appeared that the dream of Anakin Skywalker might indeed come to pass.

Scowling beneath his mask as he was once again confronted with the fact that he was still thinking about the youthful idealism of his former self, Vader turned his attention back towards his personal squad of Commando Droids who shared the space in the Separatist Shuttle.

"Once we reach the planet's surface, your orders are to quickly suppress any opposition you might encounter. You are to set your weapons to stun should you come across the Organna family, and are to immedatly report in should you come across any infant child. Do I make myself clear".

"Roger roger".

Turning his back on his droid strike team, Vader resumed his stance in the cockpit, eagerly looking forward to reclaiming what was rightful his.

" _I'm coming for you my child. You will be mine, and all that stand in my way will suffer"._

...

It had all been for naught.

Their communications had been jammed by the CIS warship that hovered over the capital city of Aldera. Dozens if not hundreds of Commando Droids surged through the palace cutting down his valiant security forces as they tried to give him and his wife a chance to escape. And most terrifying of all, he had watched in growing fear as his nightmare came true.

He and his small family had managed to make it to the security bunker that layed underneath the palace, only to find that escape was impossible as both exits where blocked by the squads of the more efficient soldiers of the previously dead separatist forces.

His men had put up a terrific fight, but that had all ended when HE came.

The first sign that something unexpected was to happen was the sudden halt in the droids blaster fire.

Then through the smoky corridors, they heard the heavy footsteps of their encroaching doom, soon joined by the sound of mechanical breathing that echoed off of the walls.

And just as his men's terror could not get any worse, a nightmarish figure announced its presence with the familiar sound of a activated lightsaber.

His men had bravely opened fire on the black colored monster, but it had all been pointless as the figure redirected their shots back to the men who bravely stood their ground, before the armor clad nightmare cut them apart with powerful strikes of his weapon.

With all of his men dead before him, and conscious of the fact that he had only one chance to try and save his family, Bail got down on his knees and begged for mercy.

"Please, do what ever you want with me. Just spare my wife and daugh...GRKK".

Grasping uselessly at the invisible chokehold around his neck, Bail watched in growing fear as he looked into the reflected lens of the black armored figure.

"She is not your daughter Senator. She is mine".

And just before he felt the pressure snap his neck, Bail Organna, Senator of Alderan, saw his wife break down in grief as the droids took his crying daughter and offered it to the former Jedi.

...

 **Annnnnnd that's it for now.**

 **First chapter were we actually see the consquences of what the Boy has told the Emperor.**

 **Got reactivated Commando droids for those missions which would generate bad publicity if it was Imperial forces doing the same thing. Reason rebellion was successful was the Empire got bad publicity while it consolidates its rule. Tarkin landing his ship on protestors is one example. So I figure, the Emperor could consolidate his grip..AND get greater public support if he uses the droid army to accomplish his less than pleasant business.**

 **Got another Vader scene that borrows heavily from the ending part of Rouge One (I was cheering in theatres during that BADASS scene where he's killing rebels like their nothing). As well as some increased capabilities since he has something to live rather than just existing as the Emperor's errand boy (Think his connection to the Dark Side would be much greater if he believed that the Jedi were hiding his child)**

 **Also think that having Vader go after Leia would be an informed decision since Palpatine would probably be more impressed with the skywalker twin that plays a larger role in the rebellion than luke did. (i.e. Leader vs Solider)**

 **Vader has yet to make the acquaintance of the boy, Palpatine of course keeping things close to the chest until he has to reveal them, but that will soon change. And will also introduce Solo and Aphra to the cyborg Sith Lord very soon.**

 **Next scene of course will see another consequence of the boy's meddling...but this time...I'm thinking of making it Tarkin or Thrawn centric. Havent decided yet.**

 **Anyways...hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Death to the Rebellion, and LONG LIVE THE EMPIRE.**


	12. Chapter 12

Having successfully completed the task set by his master, and doing his best to smother the feelings of elation that threatened to overwhelm him after he had confirmed without a doubt that the crying infant was in fact his child, Vader knelt before the holoprojector as he waited for his call to be accepted.

He didn't have to wait long.

And though his master was many light years away, the cybernetic Sith Lord was still able to clearly feel the Emperor's presence when he spoke.

"Lord Vader. Have you dealt with the traitors of the Alderan System"?

Despite the pain it caused him to remain in his position, Vader nevertheless remained kneeling as he looked up into the twisted face of his smirking master.

"Yes master. They are finished".

Cackling at the confirmation that another thorn in his side had been removed, though part of his glee stemmed from the fact that he could clearly feel his apprentice's immense hatred for the now dead senator, Palpatine moved to congratulate his right hand before discussing the other aspect of Vader's mission.

"Very good Lord Vader. Bail Organna would have done all in his power to hinder the expansion of the New Order. Your success in removing this threat pleases me greatly. And yet I sense that something else happened during your mission. Did the information my spies discovered prove to be of any use to you Lord Vader"?

Knowing that he couldn't deceive his master about his important discovery, Vader reluctantly nodded as he was forced to provide an answer that he prayed would satisfy the Elder Sith.

"Yes master, their information was correct. Organna's treachery ran deeper than we could have expected, for in addition to finding some of ...her, belongings amongst his possession, I also discovered that my child lives".

Allowing a smirk to spread across his face as he listened to Vader's confession, and deciding to conceal the fact that the annoying bogwitch had given birth to twins, Palpatine adopted a thoughtful tone as he considered the fate of the first recovered child of Skywalker.

"That is indeed good news Lord Vader. One shudders to think what would have become of your child if it's adoptive family had raised it in an environment that refuses to believe in the legitimacy of our rule. But that is mere speculation, so I wont trouble you with the knowledge of what might have been, especially since I'm sure you still persist in that line of thinking, my apprentice".

Allowing his voice to develop into a hiss as he chastised Vader for his inability to let go of the past, though in truth he was starting to consider that it might be best if the fallen Jedi continued to wallow in self hatred if only to deepen his connection to the Dark Side, Palpatine allowed his tone to revert back to the grandfatherly like persona that still possessed much of its earlier usefulness.

"Presuming you don't let your new status as a parent interfere with your duties, you may keep the child and raise it so that it will one day enjoy a position of authority in the Empire. Is that agreeable Lord Vader"?

Knowing that he didn't really have a choice in the matter, and fighting down the nearly overwhelming happiness that threatened to engulf him at the news that he would be able to keep his child, Vader nodded his helmeted head.

"Yes Master it is".

Pleased with his apprentice's submission, the Emperor ended their discussion, but not before he decided to impart another piece of advise that Vader had to admit had merit.

"Good. Perhaps it would be wise to employ some people to befriend your child and teach it a variety of skills that do not depend on being sensitive to the currents of the Force. I shall contrive at a later date to provide you with a list of youthful candidates for your consideration Lord Vader. I trust that you will be able to make a competent decision without my guidance".

Bristling at the suggestion that he was still a child needing a parents guidance, the cybernetic Sith nevertheless nodded his head in submission, pleasing his master greatly.

"Good. Farewell Lord Vader".

And with a flicker, the image of the Emperor had vanished, leaving the armored Sith Lord to contemplate the full meaning of his master's words, before another reminder of his past life decided to make itself known.

"Oh Lord Vader. I'm terribly sorry, but I thought you should know that Mistress Leia has finally settled down for her nap, and I was wondering if it would be possible to take some time for a recharge. I was never designed for the role of caregiver, and I must admit to feeling rather drained in the attempt to act like one".

Releasing a involuntary chuckle at the complaining attitude of the protocol droid, and painfully rising off the floor, Vader turned his helmet so that he was looking at the face of his childhood creation.

"You have my permission to do so 3PO. But I want you to remain close to my daughter lest something happens to her during her sleep cycle. Otherwise you'll end up joining your friend in the reprograming center. I trust you do not want that to happen"?

Receiving the golden droid's groveling acceptance of his order, Vader quickly left the deserted bridge as he had just reminded himself that their was another aspect of his past he had to confront. Only this one hadn't suffered a memory, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to have to go that far unless the astromech retained his disobedient attitude.

...

Watching the kneeling image of his apprentice disappear, Sidious found himself congratulating himself once again for his uncharacteristic display of mercy in allowing the boy to try and save his skin by providing reasons for him to be spared.

Thanks to the information provided by the boy, whether it was the knowledge that Vader's children lived, who would serve to hinder or help the Empire, or more recently intensifying the training of his future cannon fodder, the Emperor felt that his rule was far more secure than he could have ever dreamed.

While he had been somewhat reluctant in telling his apprentice that his progeny had survived the death of their mother, and was still contemplating the pros and cons of revealing the fact that their was another Skywalker yet to be reclaimed, the Emperor was most pleased by Vader's performance after his hopes had been raised.

His connection to the Dark Side was stronger, allowing him to effectively combat the remaining embers of the Jedi despite his impaired physical condition, his focus was greater then it had ever been, allowing him to accomplish missions that cemented the publics perceptions that only the Empire could provide them with the security they so desperately desired, and now, he had not only removed the house of Organna from being a threat to Empire, but had provided him with a suitable replacement should his apprentice's hubris once again get the better of him.

It had been a difficult decision, but after the Boy told him of the accomplishments of the Skywalker twins, the Emperor decided that the daughter would make the more promising apprentice than her brother. For while the boy's growth in the force was impressive, having beaten his powerful Father after only 4 years of training, his lack of ambition had made him unworthy in the Emperor's eyes. For despite his abilities, Luke Skywalker had shown himself to be as blind to the true nature of the galaxy as his mother, and choosing the role as a mid level officer of the Rebellion instead of a position and rank that would allow him full scope of his abilities.

Leia on the other hand was different. The Boy had informed him that while Leia Organna's force potential would largely go unused, she had still managed to obtain a position of great authority within the Rebellion, and that she would follow her beliefs with the same zeal that both her parents possessed. The only thing to do to ensure that she wouldn't turn her considerable abilities against the Empire was to raise her in an environment that would not only cause her to develop her full potential, but would also teach her that the Empire was the only stable political system that could rule the Galaxy.

But musing about the future of Vader's offspring could wait for another time. He had more important things to do this day, and thanks once again to the knowledge provided to him by his most...informant, the Emperor was confidant that soon another loose end was going to be eradicated from the galaxy.

Walking down the bridge of the Victory Class Star Destroyer, and noticing that the officer he had personally selected to carry out this operation was already at the viewport, Palpatine waited until he was behind the blue skinned officer before speaking up.

"Well Captain Thrawn, are we ready to proceed with the operation"?

Turning around so his red eyes were staring into the yellow colored ones of the Galactic Emperor, the Chiss officer nodded his head before answering in the calm and collected way that he had begun to be known for.

"Yes your majesty. As per your instructions, I have 12 Victory Class Star Destroyers, and 8 Venator Class Destroyers arrayed around the planet to ensure that nothing can enter or leave the planet without detection. We merely await your final order to begin".

Nodding his head to show that he was pleased with the Chiss's efficiency, and stretching out his senses to try and discover the exact whereabouts of his exiled enemy, Palpatine allowed a cruel smirk to spread across his face as he looked out at the instruments that would turn the swamp planet into a barren wasteland.

"Then you may begin Vice Admiral Thrawn".

Accepting the sudden promotion with a respectful bow, the newly promoted officer pushed the button that would spread his command to all ships of this carefully prepared space fleet.

"This is Vice Admiral Thrawn. All ships are to engage primary weapons and concentrate all of their fire onto the Dagobah system. I repeat, concentrate all primary weapons onto the Dagobah system and fire".

And as the first laser bolt struck the swamp planet, Darth Sidious, inheritor of Bane's legacy, could only cackle as he imagined what must be running through the mind of the former Grand Master as his world was once again consumed in the fires of Sith Vengeance.

...

"Hmmm. Sense the growing Darkness, I do".

And that in itself was most puzzling to the ageing Jedi Master, for he had thought that with the conflicting energies of the planet he had chosen to settle on, not only would his enemies be unable to sense his presence through the force, but he would also be unable to sense what was happening in the galaxy as a whole, with the possible exception of locations that remained wholly untouched by the Dark Side as well as the beacons of light that had represented the Skywalker twins.

But barely a month into his exile, the centuries old Jedi Master was able to guess that something had gone terribly wrong in the Galaxy.

First was the sudden silence of his departed friend Qui-Gon Jinn, whose words of wisdom and counsel had done much to convince Yoda from falling to despair, not to mention expanding his own training to preserve his consciousness once he had joined with the Force. But after choosing to help out another 'misguided soul', their had been nothing to be silence.

The second aspect for concern was that the darkness of the cave seemed to be far more powerful than he had first come to understand. While it retained its abilities to show visions of horror and death, the latest series of visions had done much to undermine his spirit. For it had show him that while the Sith were still determined to spread their visions of tyranny throughout the galaxy, they had decided to do it in a manner that would gain the support of the very people the Jedi had risked their lives to protect against such evil.

And perhaps the most disturbing and recent event was the fact that he could feel the darkness eagerly wrap itself around the light of one of the Skywalker twins.

But before he could dwell on this troubling change of events, Yoda was suddenly struck by a feeling of dread that originated from the northern hemisphere of the planet, only to have similar feelings multiply all across the life teeming planet.

And as he pondered what could be happening to cause such a disturbance, a falling pillar of green light fall from the sky soon answered his question.

Realsizing that he had been discovered, and knowing that his death was imminent, the Jedi master called upon the force to lend its strength as he dashed for his makeshift home. While he had no hope of surviving the eradication of the planet, especially since he could now clearly sense the presence of the Sith Lord responsible for this wanton destruction, Yoda believed that he still had a chance to send a message to the other Jedi Master who had chosen to remain as a silent guardian to the Galaxy's last hope.

"Hurry I must, if a chance to restore balance to the Force, their remains".

But just as he reached the house he had built out of the remains of his escape pod, Yoda could sense that his enemy was no aware of his exact location. And sure enough, as he looked upward into the cloud covered sky, dozens if not hundreds of laser bolts were now falling on his exact location.

Realizing that this was the end, Yoda closed his eyes and repeated a mantra that had largely been forgotten by the temple living Jedi.

"With me the Force Is, One with the Force am I. With me the Force is, One wi...".

...

 **R.I.P. Yoda**

 **ANNNND that's it for now. Stories getting a little darker now, but I think its pretty much spot on.**

 **I confess I'm enjoying the last few chapters more than the ones where my OC gives the Imperials/Sith the Information to remain dominant.**

 **I think I got the Emperor/Vader conversation down pretty well, as well as Yoda's last moments. AND, finally have a introduction of perhaps the only character that made Season 3 of Star Wars Rebels worth watching LOL.**

 **Also, think that Palpatines reasoning concerning his decision to rescue Leia is valid. That doesn't mean to say that Luke will be killed off, but out of the two twins, Leia's career is the most impressive, considering she never actively used the force like Luke did, and still managed to enjoy a position of authority in the Empire...PLUS...It pleases me greatly to transform Leia from the Idealistic Rebel leader into an Agent of the Empire.**

 **Also, not sure if you noticed, but also slowly moving towards the introduction of a young Han Solo, AND and Young Aphra into the story, so looked forward to their arrival because they are coming :).**

 **Also mentioned another change that is implemented by the OC, this one being the increased training of the Storm Trooper Corps. While I am uncertain if the new canon means that Storm Troopers are the ONLY infantry forces of the Empire, instead of having them serve as elite units as was the case in the Legends, I think we can all agree that one of the suggestions made by the boy would be to increase the training of the Storm Trooper corps. Will expand on this in future, as well as other weapons/star fighter development, but think its an important point to bring up.**

 **Anyways...hoped you like this. And til next time.**

 **ALL HAIL THE EMPIRE.**


	13. Chapter 13

As he walked through the burning landscape of the now dying world, Darth Sidious had to reluctantly admire the wisdom of his fallen foe.

While he did not believe the ancient Jedi had perfected the art of concealing one's presence in the Force, at least to the same degree that had kept him hidden until he decided to reveal his true identity at the end of the Clone Wars, the Sith Lord acknowledged that even his own skills would have been unable to detect even the most untraied youngling thanks to the conflicting nature of the planet itself.

With the prevalent primitive life that inhabited this disgusting backwater, combined with the previously restrained Dark Side energies, Yoda had found the perfect sanctuary to hide from his wrath. At least, it would have been perfect if it wasn't for the fact that he had an incredibly loyal, if somewhat naïve informant telling him the location of the last Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

He would really have to think of a suitable reward for the boy. For unlike the majority of his toadies, the boy knew the limits of his capabilities, and structured his ambitions accordingly.

A regular supply of women to keep him entertained, though Sidious noticed with amusement that the boy had formed quite an attachment to a particularly well endowed blue skinned Twi'lek and been very reluctant to part with her, a small fleet of warships to help him police the back water world he would be granted for his service, and most recently, though he could not imagine why he would ask such a thing, a pet rancor.

Such things were easy for a Galactic Emperor to grant, and thanks to most profitable trip to Dagobah, as well as the boy's attempts to increase the efficiency of the newly structured Storm Troops Corps, he would consider offering the boy something that would raise his combat ability to the level possesed by one of his more temperamental servants.

But that could wait for another time, for now was the time to try something that he hoped would put him on the path to accomplish another one his goals. And thanks to his unusual, yet insightful servant, he knew that what he was about to achieve was possible.

Sinking deeper into the ever so seductive currents of the Dark Side of the Force, something that was far easier to do on this burning world thanks to its recent decimation, Darth Sidious began to tap into the well of dark energy that now flowed through this dying world, attempting to gain strength for his slowly decaying body using variations of the methods Darth Nihilus and the Sith Emperor Vitiate.

But just as he begun to feel new found energy course through his body, a familiar, yet not complelty unexpected voice interrupted his concentration.

"This day, victory is yours maybe. But a new dawn, tomorrow will eventually bring".

Smirking evilly as he turned around to face the disapproving eyes of the recently deceased Jedi Master, Sidious regarded the blue glowing figure with a visible look of triumph.

"Why Master Yoda, it has been far too long my old friend. My apologies for not coming sooner, but as your not doubt aware, an Empire does not run itself, especially when one of its foundation's rests upon the incomplete extinction of the Jedi Order".

Eyes narrowing as he was forced to listen to the man responsible for bringing about the fall of the Jedi, and feeling his incorporeal body fade back into the currents of the Force, Yoda defiantly stared into the mocking eyes of the Sith Lord as his consciousness was slowly starting to depart the mortal plane.

"Complete not, your victory is. Return to restore balance, the Jedi will".

Instead of scowling at the Jedi's proclamation, Sidious openly cackled at the fading Jedi before deciding to use another long forgotten technique that would prolong his enemy's suffering.

Using his prodigal command of the Dark Side to tap into the near intoxicating darkened energies that now covered this planet's surface , the Sith Lord grasped the fading spirit of the Jedi Master, and channeled enough power into it so not only would it remain on the physical plane, but would in fact be tethered to the dying world until the Emperor deemed it fit to release him.

Feeling a little winded from the effort, for he had to substitute raw power for his lack of the intricate knowledge that the Sith Lords of old had used to bind their consciousness to the cold tombs of Korriban, though the boy had mentioned that their were other less ravaged worlds that possessed the same bodyless guardians as the homeworld of the Sith, Sidious nevertheless was proud of his achievement as he looked into the horrified face of the now bound Jedi.

"You have a point Master Yoda. Their are several loose ends running around the galaxy that is denying me the chance for a complete victory. But rest assured, they are being seen to as we speak. My apprentice is diligently hunting down all traces of his former comrades, your allies in the Senate are being taken care of, and perhaps your greatest failure, the children of Skywalker are being reclaimed as we speak. So you'll have to forgive me if I don't place much faith in your idle threats".

Smirking as he saw that he had once again crushed the spirit of the former Grand Master, and seeing now reason to linger any more on this dying world, for he had not only confirmed the death of his former foe, but also gathered enough information recreate the process of having his body benefit from a planet's mass sterilization, the leader of the Galactic Empire headed back to his ship.

And as the shuttle left the still burning planet, Sidious let his minder wander to what he would do to the other surprisingly resilient thorn in his side. Perhaps he would allow the boy to handle if he managed to convince some of the less, unsavory members of the galaxy to clandestinely work with the forces of the Empire. Though why the boy was insistent on having a teenaged clone and a drunken Weequay in Imperial service was beyond the Sith Lord's understanding, but that was of little consequence as long as the boy could produce favorable results.

But it mattered not. From what the boy told him, his former apprentice had no way of accessing the incredible secrets that were no doubt present on that now lifeless world, and with no means of escape, the Dathomirian Zabarak would remain on Malachor until a more permanent solution could be thought of.

But until that time, Maul would be allowed to survive in the darkened crevices of that barren world. Unknowing that his former master was once again planning his downfall.

 **...**

 **Apologises for the shortness of this chapter...But I felt that if I made this longer (i.e. other point of view) it would take lessen the impact of the meeting between Sidious and Yoda.**

 **Hopefully I don't get tooo many bad reviews about Yoda's fate. But wanted to keep him...well not alive but you know what I mean, just in case of future plot directions.**

 **Also, thanks to various reviews, and requianting myself with _The Galactic Exodus series,_ going to be exploring how Sidious will deal with these potential headaches from other Dark Side Users/Sith. Hopefully you enjoyed the brief mention of Maul XD.**

 **As for the boy's newest reward...keeping my options open, but I'm sorting picturing him being granted a secretarial position in the Empire (i.e. Sate Pestage), having him adopted by the Tarkin family to give him more influence in various circles, or, like Moff Tracta, give him cybernetic enhancements (with the boy nervously asking if he has to suffer an accident like Griveous did)**

 **Next chapter I hope will see the introduction of either Solo and Aphra, or Vader meeting the boy. But if that doesn't happen, theirs still the improvement of the Storm Trooper corp to look forward to.**

 **Anyways...please review/offer opinions/suggestions.**

 **And til next time.**

 **Hail the Empire**


	14. Chapter 14

Though she wouldn't have believed it 3 months ago, Anaha found herself becoming, if not happy, then content with the circumstances of her new life.

Having spent the last 4 years as nothing more than a receptacle for the lusts of men, the blue skinned Twi'lek had resigned herself to enduring further assaults on her body after her 'manager' had received a request from the Emperor's office to supply one of his underlings with a Twi'lek prostitute. She could still remember the disgust she felt as she was escorted to the bed chambers of her newest client, thinking that she had been called to service yet another corrupt official whose position made it possible for them to indulge in whatever they desired without worrying about the feelings of those they took it from.

When she discovered that her client was in fact a human male who couldn't have been long out of his teenage years, her disgust faded a little, but was still present since she was sure that he had only called her because he wanted his first time to be with a woman whose species was widely regarded to be nothing more than sex slaves.

However, his demeanor confused her, for although it was clear that he was interested in her body, the boy made a point of asking for her name, and actually treated her like a sentient being. Sure he still wanted to have sex with her, though given that he was clearly a virgin he didn't last long, but he had asked permission before he touched her, and in her damaged psyche, that made him far better than any man she had been with before. And to her greater surprise, the morning after their 'session' he had gone to the trouble of asking if she wanted to have breakfast with him before she left, and if it would be possible for him to see her again.

Sensing that the boy was infatuated with her, not that was new to her since many men, and a few women, had been captivated by her large breasts, wide hips and toned stomach, and having no desire to return to being an item that had to fulfill a set quota, Anaha had used all her charms to convince the boy to let her stay with him. And though he was surprised at the request, the boy quickly agreed, though he warned her that their would probably be some conditions to their 'relationship'.

In exchange for enjoying a roof over her head, being fed whatever she wanted whenver she wanted, and only having to sleep with him, which she didn't mind because though he wasnt the best lover, he at least was doing his best to please her in addition to himself, she couldn't leave the building unless she went with a security escort, and had to teach her meal ticket/master how to read and write galactic standard, which confused her greatly since she would have assumed a boy/man of his standing would have already been taught how to do so.

But despite these restrictions, as well as having to endure the occasional multi species three/foursome, the well endowed Twi'lek found herself enjoying her new life, and would do just about anything to keep it since she fully understood that if she was returned to her previous lifestyle, she would never be able to escape it.

And with that in mind, and knowing how much it excited the boy to come home to an erotic display after a day of doing whatever it was he did, Anaha found herself putting on a skin tight leather suit that left little to the imagination before lounging on one of the apartment's couches, waiting for the boy to finish his meeting and come home.

Though why he needed to talk to a teenager and a Trandoshan was beyond her.

...

After the nerve wracking experience of dealing with a less than pleased Emperor, the boy was largely unaffected by the intimidating aura that was coming off of his 2 guests. Though he had no doubt they were dangerous, and could very likely kill him if they put their mind to it, the fact remained that he had something over them that he knew they wanted.

Money.

"For starters, I want to thank you both for agreeing to this meeting. I know how valuable your time is, so I'll get straight to the point. Given that you both possess an impressive amount of skills, the Empire would like to hire you so you could pass on some of that knowledge to those who shall we say are..lacking in terms of combative techniques".

Though he was unable to see the expression of the smaller bounty hunter thanks to the fact that he wore perhaps the 2nd most popular helmet of Star Wars Franchise, the boy could tell that his 3rd favorite non-Force using bad guy was interested in the offer despite the harshness of his modulated tone.

"And what makes you think me and Bossk want to take on a job for the Empire? We already have another contract lined up with the Hutts, something that is far more exciting than playing babysitter to a bunch of snot nosed recruits, so if you want us to consider other work, your going to have to convince us that working for you is a better aspect".

Having spent a lot of time in the company of the genocidal Sith Lord, as well as the man responsible for creating the political doctrine that promoted the belief that order and security could only be maintained if one's enemy's were afraid of what the Empire could do to them, the boy dismissed the cloned Mandalorian's snark and told him the reasons that he believed would sway the bounty hunter to his side.

"We'll for starters Mr. Fett, in return for your services in helping to train the leaders of our Emperor's new Stormtrooper Corps , the Empire is willing to pay you, and whoever else you deem necessary to help you in this task, 8 times your normal contract fee, with the understanding that you'll receive additional payment if you decide teach an additional batch of recruits".

Eye's widening behind his helmet as he processed the fact that he would recieve 120,000 credits for 6 months work, Boba kept his mouth shut as his potential contractor outlined the other benefits that he would receive if he took the job.

"Secondly, while your working for the Empire, you would be given access to the latest technological advancements that are currently being made in terms of weaponry and space craft. Meaning that even if you decide to only train one batch of recruits before returning to the life of bounty hunting, your ship and arsneal would be considerably more potent than anything your colleagues or quarry could possess".

Nodding his head in agreement, and seeing that Bossk was practically salivating at the idea of getting so much for so little, Boba was grateful for his helmet, otherwise he would have foolishly displayed the weakness that he had been unable to purge from himself ever since that fateful day on Geonosis. For the final condition was something that he had long thought lost to him.

"And last but not least, the Emperor has instructed me to inform you that in return for your services, he will give you the one thing that you desire most in the universe. Revenge against the man who killed your father. For as it turns out, Mace Windu somehow managed to survive the assassination attempt on Emperor Palpatine, and is now being used to help track down the remaining Jedi Knights. Of course once his usefulness has been used up, the Empire would be more than willing to turn him over to your care, on the condition that his...life expectancy last no longer than a standard day. Do those terms meet your approval mister Fett"?

Not trusting him to speak, the green clad bounty hunter nodded his head in agreement, causing the uniform clad boy to beam at him.

"Wonderful. Now I should warn you that you only have 2 weeks to get ready for your first students, so I suggest you wrap up whatever jobs you have going so you can provide the Empire your full attention. The first installment of your payment will be delivered in 24 hours. Pleasure doing business with you Mr. Fett, Mr. Bossk. Now if you excuse, I have another matter to attend to, so if you would kindly see yourselves out".

Obeying the dismissal, Boba allowed his mind to process what he had just done before he was interrupted by his reptilian companion.

"Hssss. 120,000 credits for a simple teaching gig, plus upto date gear? We really lucked out thisss time bosss".

Slightly inclining his head forward to show that he agreed with the Trandoshan, Boba offered his own opinion.

"Yes we did Bossk. The best jobs are those that pay well, and allows you to get some personal satisfaction".

Chuckling at his much smaller companion, the scaled bounty hunter could only agree with the sentament, but not without a bit of teasing.

"You've been hanging out with Aurra too much. Girl's a great bounty hunter and all, but her personal habits, well, I wouldnt want to be on the other end of her blaster, if you know what I'm saying".

Though the helmet muffled some of his tone, their was no way of mistaking the huff that came from the teenaged bounty hunter.

"You got that right Bossk. You think we should ask if she wants to help us with this job"?

Taking a brief moment to think about, the Trandoshan shook his head.

"Naahhhh. The girl's a sadissst. The Empire probably wants more than 3 guys to still be standing after we put them through the ringer, so best to do what we can to ensure that we can get another job IF we decide to teach some more".

Nodding his head in agreement with the overgrown lizard, Boba left the building wondering just what other unofficial agents the Empire was seeking to add to its ever growing list of personnel.

...

Reclining in the rather comfortable chair that decorated his new office, the boy from another world had to fight down the brief moment of irritation that stemmed from the day's schedule.

Sure he was happy that he had begun the process of turning Stormtroopers in elite soldiers rather than easily wiped out cannon fodder, though considering they only failed again the main characters, he wasn't too sure if they were truly lacking in combat skills, and yes he was happy that he got to speak with future Best Bounty Hunter of the Galaxy, though he would make a point in seeing if he could contact Cad Bane to work for him.

But right now, what he truly wanted to do was go back to his apartments and spend some quality entertainment with Anaha rather than spend the next hour and half dealing with a character who could had gone from being the Jack Sparrow of the Star Wars Universe, to something that was even more pathetic than the widely hated Gungan. Of course the Weequay hadn't fully made the transition yet, and likely never would given his interference, but the boy would prefer to be enjoying the embrace and skills of a naked Twi'lek rather than dealing with the over the top personality of his next visitor.

Still, if it was to ensure the dual purpose of strengthening the support of the Empire, and dealing a blow to the disgusting criminal slug lords, then he supposed he could put up with the grandstanding for at least a little while.

And as if his next appointment could read his mind, the boy was treated to the overly dramatic entrance of perhaps the only criminal of the Star Wars universe that had a sense of honor as well as a sense of humor.

"Well well well. This is certainly a nice place to hold a simple meeting between an agent of the Empire and a humble pirate like myself. But I suppose even boys like you have heard of the great exploits of the famous Hondo Ohnaka, so I suppose I will suffer luxury just this once".

Doing his best to fight his developing headache, the boy motioned for the pirate to sit down so they could begin the process of establishing a new criminal underworld that would fill the void left by the Empire's future campaign against the Hutts.

...

 **And I think thats it for now. Wasn't the direction I thought I would go after I finished the last chapter, but due to some comments from loyal reviewers, not to mention re watching various episodes of the Clone Wars, my mind came up with the events of this chapter :).**

 **Hope you all liked the OC's bargaining with Teenage Boba and Bossk, thought it would be an effective way to boost storm trooper training, cause afterall, the ARC Troopers were trained by Jango, and since Boba was taught everything Jango knows, the Stormtroopers will become MUCH better.**

 **Also got to see Hondo introduced, as well as a hint of his future role.**

 **AND we got to see the perception of one of the OC's...bedding companions. Not the usual humor/common sense that is usually present in this story, but thought I did a good job.**

 **Anyways, thank you for your reviews, and will update when I can :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Though he had seen the same thing many times since the start of the Clone Wars, Emperor Palpatine still enjoyed the sight that greeted him as he made his way down the ramp of the newly constructed Lambda shuttle.

To the Sith Lord, the assembled display of armed soldiers, standing obediently at attention, was the prime example of what he was trying to bring to the galaxy.

Order and Security.

Of course his more vocal opponents in the muzzled Senate, and he was pleased to see that they were steadily becoming a diminishing minority as more and more people saw the benefits of what the Empire had to offer, would argue that the constant military presence was only the latest example of the death of democracy, but frankly he did not care.

Unlike the Republic, whose reliance on corrupt law makers to ensure the facade of a stable government, the Empire would maintain its authority through the use of overwhelming might. And thanks to men such as the newly appointed Moff Tarkin, the time was fast approaching when even his most hated enemies would not dare to raise a hand against him.

But since Tarkin was busy in the Outer Rim consulting with the Director of the Empire's Advanced Weapons Research Division, the Emperor was allowed to focus his sole attention on the only person present who was not wearing the full combat gear of a clone trooper.

"Ah my boy. I am pleased to see you. Come walk with me. After my most productive journey, I am in the mood for some company, so please, tell me what you have been up to since I have been off world".

Falling into step with the aging Sith Lord, the uniform wearing Boy allowed a satisfied smile to cross his face as he told the listening Emperor about what he had accomplished during the past 2 weeks.

"Well your majesty, as per your orders, I have successfully found some competent teachers to raise the training standards of the Storm Troopers, though only a battalion's worth of men will benefit from this until we can duplicating the training regime. And I have also found a worthy candidate to take charge of the remains of the Hutts criminal empire once you give the order to eradicate it".

Humming in approval with the boy's diligence, the Emperor allowed a hint of curiosity to enter his tone as he asked a question that suddenly made the boy somewhat nervous.

"And just who did you have in mind for this endeavor? The Pyke syndicate? Black Sun"?

Doing his best to steady his nerves, a somewhat difficult task given that he had just remembered that the Weequiayan pirate had at one time tried to con the Sith Lord, the boy spoke the words that he hoped would not result in a lightning blast once they were away from prying eyes.

"No actually. I thought that given his more trustworthy nature , for a pirate at least, Hondo Ohnaka would be a suitable leader for whatever criminal elements remain after the Empire deals with the Hutts".

Keeping his face hidden within the shadows of his hood, and easily sensing the boy's steadily mounting fear, Palpatine's tone betrayed nothing as he asked the boy for details.

"Really. Indulge an old man's curiosity and tell me why you decided to give Ohnaka a chance to rise above his base instincts. I trust your fully aware of his past relationship with all 3 of my apprentices"?

Hesitantly nodding his head, for he knew that their was no chance of deceiving a man who could clearly sense his unease, the boy hastened to explain what had transpired during his meeting with the Weequiayan pirate.

(Flash back)

Having accepted his potential contractor's invitation to sit down, and uncaring of the fact that the boy was annoyed by the fact that his boots were now resting on the rather well organized desk, Hondo stared at the uniformed boy with a mixed look of amusement and curiosity.

"So my very young friend, tell me why you have called for me today. I take it from the amount of credits your offering that you have a job for someone of my most humble station".

Doing his best not to snort at the pirate's false modesty, for he knew despite appearances the Weequayian was far more intelligent then he let on, his capture of Dooku being a prime example of this, the boy managed to keep his tone level as he answered the slightly delusional criminal.

"Your correct Mr. Ohnaka, though I suspect that your humility is not all that it could be".

Laughing boisterously at the boy's comment, Hondo took a moment to calm down before offering a reply to that dryly delivered wit.

"You got me their boy. But I'm afraid that these days I have a lot to be humble about. My once great empire was often targeted by Separatists and some Jedi crazies, but thats life for you. I'm still in business, and that puts me ahead of many other people in this war torn galaxy".

Nodding his head in agreement with the pirate, and sensing an opportunity to reveal the reason for the meeting, the boy adopted a tone of sympathy for Hondo's plight before casting the bait.

"Yes, well apart from some Separatists hold outs, which I'm pleased to say are being dealt with, the Clone Wars are over, which means that its time to start picking up the pieces and return to normal. Though for some truly enterprising individuals, their is a chance that they can achieve a higher status from what they had before the war".

Though his smile was one of amused disbelief, Hondo wasn't one to throw away a potential opportunity before he heard all the details.

"And what status could a humble pirate like me achieve in this war weary galaxy? And since your new Empire seems to be quite enthusiast in bringing unofficial business agents under its heel, I sincerely doubt you want to help me reestablish my former glory".

Once again nodding his head, the boy quickly moved to explain the role Hondo could play in the Imperial run galaxy.

"Your right. The Galactic Empire doesn't want you to become a leader of another pirate gang. But before I tell you what preciely it is we want from you, perhaps you could satisfy my curiosity by answering some questions".

Putting on the airs of a nobleman who was about to do a minor service for some low born peasant, Hondo waved his hand to indicate that the boy had his permission to carry on.

"Oh very well ask your questions. I mean, you have already payed me quite handsomely so I suppose I can answer some of them for you".

Nodding his head in false gratitude towards the no longer prominent pirate, the boy proceeded to ask the questions that would determine whether or not Hondo would be the one to suit the purposes of the Empire.

"First off, what is your personal opinion about the Hutts and how they run their business"?

Surprised at the boy's question, for he fully expected to be asked about the nature of his past exploits, Hondu nevertheless managed to keep his jovial tone as he provided the boy with an answer.

"That is a question that has many answers my friend. On one hand I admire the fact that they have a finger in every single crooked deal that spans across the galaxy, but on the other hand, their inability to provide bargains for entrepreneurs like myself is something that does not sit well with me".

Nodding his head to show that he understood the pirate's reasoning, the boy decided to ask one final question that would determine whether or not Hondu would be offered a position in the galaxy that he was helping to shape.

"And does this personal uneasiness extend to the practice of chattel slavery? Cause as we both know, Hutt society is dependent on the labor it can get from the backs of its oppressed labor force, so I'm curious if you would partake in this highly profitable business if you had the means to do so".

By the sudden scowl that appeared on the Weequyian pirate's face, the boy knew what the answer would be.

"THAT, is a business that I have no interest in being part of. Kidnapping people to hold for a hefty ransom, stealing cargo, intimidating isolated farmers, that I have no problem with. But selling sentient beings so they can be worked to death, that is not in my job description".

Pleased with the answer, since it provided him the opportunity he had been waiting for, the boy quickly voiced his agreement with the pirate's business parameters before offering him the chance to rise above his current circumstances.

"Couldn't agree more Mr. Ohnaka. Slavery is something that must be weeded out from the galaxy, and that is in part why you have been called here to day".

Shooting the boy an incredulous look, Hondo regained some of his earlier joviality as he mocked the boy's declaration.

"Oh so that's it is it? You want to hire me to free as many slaves as I can just because your precious Empire doesn't want to expend the effort to bring an end to the suffering of countless millions? Well I'm afraid that...wait until I've finished rejecting your proposal before you shake your head boy. I may be a pirate, but even I believe in the basics of common courtesy".

Trying his best not to laugh at the irony of Hondo's statement, the boy proceeded to explain just what he had in mind for the red jacketed pirate.

"You haven't been summoned here because the Empire wants you to free the slaves Mr. Ohnaka. You've been summoned here because I believe you might be the only person suitable for keeping the criminal underworld in line after the Hutts have been disposed of".

For the first time since he had met the boy, Hondo was rendered completely speechless, allowing the boy to outline the particulars of his future role.

"Since the Emperor wishes to bring security and stability to those systems that have been ravaged by the effects of the Clone Wars, the Empire is seeking to remove any organized threats that could destabilize these efforts. The Hutt Families, Black Sun, and the Pyke Syndicate are seen to be disruptive influences during this time of rebuilding, so the Emperor as decreed to use whatever force is necessary to destroy their influence. Naturally it has been recognized that the resulting power vacuum that stems from such an event could lead to further chaos, so in order to ensure that doesn't happen, the Emperor has charged me with finding someone who can keep these fractured criminal elements in line. For you and I both know that crime will never be completely eradicated from the galaxy, so the next best thing is to reach an agreement with someone who is smart enough to appreciate the limits of his authority".

Pulling out a bottle of Corellian whiskey from his desk, the boy poured himself a glass before offering the remainder of the bottle to the still stunned pirate. Snapped out of his shock by the rather tempting offering, Hondo accepted the bottle but did not raise it to his lips as he considered what he had just been offered.

"And just why would I accept this rather generous offer. Don't get me wrong, I am rather flattered that the Empire wishes for me to regain my former position, but I'm curious as to why you came to me with this offer instead of just placing some mid leveled flunky at the head of this enterprise".

Taking a sip from his glass, and enjoying the pleasant feeling of warmth that coursed through his body, the boy proceeded to explain.

"Well first off, despite your questionable business practices, your know to be a man who keeps his side of the deal, even if you have the odd habit of abducting the negotiators so you can make more money, so we could trust you, to a certain degree anyway, to keep your word if you made an agreement. Secondly, while its true that we do have the option of selecting one of our more compliant agents to handle this task, I don't believe that it would work out since many of your kind could manage to easily dupe an office jockey with little effort".

Grinning as he listened to the reasons why he was currently being courted for such an interesting proposition, and deciding to ask one final question before he let the boy know his final decision, Hondu took a long swig from the whiskey bottle before he turned his attention back towards the slightly scandalized Imperial.

"Before I give you answer, I want to know something. In my kind of work, I'm always going to cross paths with all kinds of criminal scum, however I recognize that some of them might have only turned to crime due to...current political upheavals. And while I have no doubt the Empire is eager to remove what ever criminal elements it can, I assume that priority would be given to those who once belonged to a...shall we say religious order. IF I was to find such a person among my employees, would I have to turn them offer to satisfy my Imperial handlers"?

Knowing exactly what the Pirate was talking about, and hoping that he would be able to convince the Emperor to allow some inconsequential survivors of Order 66 to survive without being forced to join his Dark Side Adepts, the boy shook his head.

"Not at all Captain Ohnaka. As long as they keep their head down, and act like a typical pirate crew member, then there is no reason for those former Jedi to be turned over to the proper authorities. However, if you came across any Jedi that refuse to cooperate with your...practices, then I expect you to turn them over. Agreed"?

Adopting a serious expression, the non human pirate extended his hand.

"As long I don't have to turn over any children, I agree to these terms".

Accepting Hondo's outstretched hand with a firm grip, the boy was relieved when the Weequyian fell back into his more jovial state.

"This calls for a celebration. To properly toast our new alliance, I suggest we visit one of Coruscant's most highly recommended drinking establishments. It's been some time since I've been their, but I hear that the drinks are still cheap, and the girls are still more than friendly".

Having no real desire to leave the comforting security of the government building, not to mention the fact that Palpatine had made it clear that he wasn't to travel anywhere without a proper escort, the boy declined the offer.

"I'm sorry Captain, but I'm afraid that my schedule is booked for the next couple of hours. However, I'm sure you'll be pleased to learn that I took your method of celebration into account when I contacted you. So if you would like to follow my assistant, I'm sure you'll have a marvelous time in enjoying all the luxuries this planet has to offer".

Laughing in agreement, and recognizing that he had been dismissed, the goggled pirate made his way to the door, but not before offering one final toast with the remains of the whiskey bottle.

"Here's to a most profitable partnership".

(Flashback ends)

Having finished his tale by the time it took for him and the Emperor to reach the now deserted throne room, the boy waited nervously for the ageing Sith Lord to deliver his verdict.

"I confess my boy, that Ohnaka would have not been my first choice, but as your counsel has yet to fail me, I am prepared to overlook my slight distaste for that particular pirate for the time being".

Allowing himself to sigh in relief at the Emperor's decision, the boy was somewhat shocked by the next topic he wanted to discuss with him.

"Tell me my boy, how much do you about this universe's cybernetic technology. I'm aware that your already familiar with the basics of droid technology, as well as possessing vision for weapons of great power, but I am unsure of whether your knowledge extends to other areas".

Though he was somewhat confused by the change of topic, the boy nevertheless quickly came up with an answer.

"Well, I know that it ranges from giving a person certain minor upgrades, like implanted communication devices and language translators, to more extreme options like replacing the majority of a person's limbs and organs. Other than that though, I'm afraid I don't know much".

Having suspected as much, the Emperor allowed himself to smirk in amusement as heard the boy give voice to the same question that undoubtedly resonated within his latest apprentice.

"Forgive me for asking this, but why did you purposefully use substandard materials to rebuild Lord Vader? I mean, I know that time was running out when you found him, but surely you could have stabilized or put him on life support while a better body was being designed"?

Swiveling his chair so that he was now facing away from the inquisitive boy, the Emperor gave his answer in the form of a question.

"Do you know how frustrating it is to spend over a decade grooming the ideal apprentice, only to have your efforts nearly come to ruin because of hubris"?

Knowing that the Emperor could probably sense his negative response, the boy shook his head as he listened to the explanation.

"While it is well within my power to grant him a more sophisticated suit, the injuries that Lord Vader suffered that day, along with the agony the suit's nature provides him, will always serve as a reminder of all that he had lost thanks to his arrogance. Besides, it is part of Sith training to experience constant pain in order to help one deepen their connection to the Dark Side, and with Vader's limitations, he will need to make up for his loss of power with greater control".

Turning his throne so that he was now facing the boy, the Sith Lord grinned as he revealed the purpose for this discussion.

"As for you my boy, I have been thinking of various way to reward you for your continued loyal service. And since it has occurred to me that you cannot always rely on others to defend yourself from danger, I have been considering whether or not your body could stand to undergo various upgrades to make you more resilient".

Unsure whether he should be terrified or thrilled at this news, the boy tentatively asked a question that he hoped wouldn't offend his patron.

"I...uhhh...don't have to go through your profered method of making my body ready for enhancement"?

Amused by the boy's nervousness, the Emperor merely tilted his head to the side.

"And what method would that be"?

Doing his best not to stutter, the boy told him.

"Ship explosions, falling into lava, having my limbs cut off by a light saber. That sort of thing".

Chuckling at the list of options that had served to increase the anger and rage of both his past and current servants, the Emperor shook his head.

"No no. For one your lack of a strong connection to the force means that you would likely die from such an occurrence, while I am unsure if you possess the necessary will to keep yourself alive if I were to go with other more survivable, yet no less harmful options. But their are other less risky methods to improve oneself both physically and emotionally. I trust that if I provided you a list of what can be done, you would be able to decided what you want done"?

Taking a moment to sigh in relief, since he did not want his body to end up like a charred husk like Darth Vader, or reduced to a state that would make even the current remake of Robo Cops to cringe in horror, the boy pondered his options before coming to a decision.

...

It was gone.

All thanks to her.

For decades he had devoted his life to discovery a mystery that he hoped would once again bring true peace to the galaxy.

But as he watched the flames devour his life's work, he knew such a goal would not happen in the near future.

But what saddened him was that the one responsible for this travesty wasn't the least bit sorry for what she had done, and in fact seemed to go to great lengths to make sure that he knew just how much she cared for his lifes work.

"You know dad, I get that you care more about scraps of paper than your family, but you really should have invested in a computer. You could have saved some of these useless scribblings, but then again, your head's always stuck in the past so I shouldn't be too surprised that you don't have anything more modern than a radio".

Turning towards his vandal of a daughter, he had to keep himself from screaming in frustration as she gestured to the 2 unexpected, and very unwelcome guests that had pulled him from his important dig and brought him back to the flaming wreckage of his home.

"Since this is the 4th...or is it 5th?..time the Imps had to come to our house after my 'latest cry for attention' they decided to declare you an unfit parent and are gonna take me to some special school for other troubled youths. Hopefully you'll manage to visit me on bring your parent to school day, but I doubt it".

Watching with muted sadness as Chelli turned her back on him, he managed to keep his tears to himself as one of the black colored storm troopers managed to once again make his question his work.

"You were warned before Aphra. Now face the consequences of your actions".

And though he didn't know it at the time, he wouldn't be able to see his beloved Boop until well after she had secured for herself a unique position in the Imperial hierarchy.

...

 **And will stop here for now.**

 **Got some Hondo action going on, along with the ONLY female character of the Star Wars Universe who has the courage to mouth off to Lord Vader and get away with it (most of the time lol)...**

 **Anyways...hope you enjoyed...sorry for the wait...and till next time.**

 **OH...also looking for a beta read for editing this story...so if your interested...msg me.**


	16. Chapter 16

His eye's blurry as he struggled to regain conscious from his scheduled surgery, the boy turned his attention towards the direction from which his benefactor's voice originated.

"Welcome back to the waking world my boy. You'll be pleased to know that thanks to the remarkable efforts of Doctor Cylo, the operation was a complete success. Though I admit that I'm rather curious why you decided to go with the surgery you selected when their are so many other options available"?

Steadying himself as he lifted himself off the surgery table, and seeing that his vision had returned enough to make out the questioning expression that was currently being worn by the Emperor, the boy explained his reasons.

"Well, to be honest with your majesty, while a cybernetic arm sounds great, the fact remains that it's sense of touch is still woefully inadequate when compared to a real arm.

And since I've always made a point of learning from the mistakes of less successful warlords, I thought it would be smart to ensure that I can't be taken out the same way Kenobi took out General Grievous".

Considering the boy's logic, Palpatine had to concede that his reasoning skills made sense.

"You have a point their my boy. Ensuring that your organs, not to mention your windpipe, are encased with a durable, yet light weight armor will grant you a measure of protection from more conventional weaponry, so I can not fault you for decision".

Nodding his head in thanks to the silently observing doctor, something that was made easier due to the fact that he still possessed both of his human eyes, the boy followed the departing Emperor out of the room. Waiting for the Sith Lord to decide what else he wished to discuss.

He didn't have to wait long.

"You'll be happy to know that I've begun the process of procuring those individuals who possess skills worthy of Imperial attention. While I am still working on how to make sure that they will be accepted members of Lord Vader's entourage, I am confident that they will thrive in their new surroundings while demonstrating their usefulness to the Empire".

Allowing more than a hint of curiosity to enter his tone, the boy inquired his powerful benefactor just who it was that had been procured.

"Forgive me for asking this your majesty, but which individuals are you referring to? Because depending on which person you've managed to collect, I might have a couple ideas of how to ensure that their life expectancy is not cut short by Lord Vader's…unique management style".

Cackling as he thought of how easy it was for his apprentice to inspire feelings of terror in both friend and foe alike, the Emperor willingly revealed the identity of his latest acquisition.

"I'm referring to the rather delightful girl known as Chelli Lona Aphra. 7 years old, and she already possess such a wonderful ability to go to any lengths to achieve her goals. Though I must admit that I am unsure if her high spiritedness will allow her to thrive under Lord Vader's tutelage".

Recognizing the unspoken command to provide his theories on how to ensure the continued loyalty, not to mention longevity of the maverick female version of Indiana Jones, the boy provide the answer that he had been pondering for some time.

"Well obviously, you can't just order Lord Vader to take her in since I highly doubt that the relationship between you two is devoid of any suspicion or concealment of information, which would mean any servant you personally assigned to him would only be allowed to operate in a very regulated structure. And since her talents are best utilized when she's allowed to full express her creativeness, having your apprentice heavily restrict what she can and cannot do would be a waste of her talents".

Nodding his head in agreement with the boy's observation, since he too had come to the same conclusion, the Emperor remained silent as his unorthodox adviser presented an alternative method to implant the young Aphra in Vader's service.

"One method that could work would be to engineer an event that allows Aphra to not only showcase her skills, but causes her to use them in defense of something that Vader would go to any lengths to protect. Obviously Aphra can't be told about this plan, but if you were to place her in a position where she is forced to use her abilities to keep both herself and a certain reclaimed infant safe from harm, then Lord Vader will jump at the opportunity to have a servant with both the ability and the competence to keep his daughter alive and well".

Smirking at the deviousness of the boy's plan, for the Sith master knew that the best way to manipulate his apprentice was to place his family in harms way, the Emperor voiced his approval with this plan before moving onto another topic".

"A most ingenious plan my boy. Lord Vader's attachment to his family has always been his greatest strength as well as his greatest weakness, and I'm sure that he won't hesitate to conscript the young Aphra to his service if it means guaranteeing his daughter's safety. We will have to ensure that the girl's technical and mechanical skills are allowed to flourish under his guardianship, but that can be sorted out later. Now let us move on to another topic that I want to discuss with you. Thanks to your suggestion of using the reactivated forces of the CIS to gain greater public support for the continued expansion of the Imperial Military, both the Imperial Army and the Imperial Navy have reached strengths that I hadn't expected them to reach for at least another year. And while they will continue to consolidate my grip across the galaxy, enough forces are in place to begin the process of bringing the more….independent entities of the galaxy to heel".

Accurately guessing what the Emperor was talking about, the boy remained silent as Palpatine described his plans to set in motion.

"By sacrificing a portion of the reactivated droid armada, I intent to weaken the out defences of that partition of the galaxy known as Hutt Space. And once that has been accomplished, Lord Vader will begin the process of…liberating those enslaved systems, bringing them under the benevolent protection the Empire".

Smiling at the fact that he had set in motion the events that would bring an end to those overweight slugs, the boy wasn't sure if he should be crying with joy or whimpering in fear as the Emperor promised to make one of his childhood fantasy's come true.

"Since its largely thanks to your efforts that have allowed the Empire to achieve its current strength, not to mention the fact that its thanks to you that my apprentice has been reunited with one of his offspring, I think that Lord Vader will appreciate your input when it comes to planning the initial stages of our developing offensive".

Thrilled though he was by this knowledge, the boy couldn't help but feel a bit of unease over take him as he remembered the cybernetic Sith Lord's tendency to force choke all those who displeased.

Sensing the direction of this thoughts, the Emperor patted the boy's shoulder in what was intended to be a comforting manner".

"Not to worry my boy. Lord Vader would not dare to lay a finger on those who are under my protection. Though I sense that my words are doing nothing to assuage your fears".

Knowing that it was pointless to hide this from the Emperor, the boy nodded.

"Forgive me your majesty, but Lord Vader's temper has always seemed to be…uncertain. And there had been more than one occurrence during the course of his service to you that he hasn't hesitated to deal with an adversary despite your wishes".

Humming in thought as he processed this information, and curious to know just who it was that had managed to get on the wrong end of his apprentice's temper.

"Did he now"?

Nodding his head the boy continue.

"Mhmm. For instance, the doctor who performed my surgery, Vader killed him, or one version of him, when he was trying to learn about your association with him. Which I hasten to tell you ends badly for him since Doctor Clyo has no desire to remain forever a servant of yours. Then of course theirs a couple of hands, assassins, and other servants in your employ that caused Vader to feel threatened about his position".

Waving aside the boy's concern, though he appreciated the fact that he had just been given the identity of a potential traitor, the Emperor sought to placate the boy.

"Not to worry my boy. I will take great pains to ensure your safety where Vader is concerned. But for now, I have an appointment to keep. So if there is nothing else you can go".

Nodding his head in gratitude, the boy turned to leave, only to be halted by the sudden voice of the Emperor.

"Oh I forgot to mention, tomorrow the courts are presiding over a particularly interesting trial for treason, so I would very much like it if you would accompany me to it. IF your not busy".

Recognizing the order for what it was, the boy bowed his head in acceptance as he gave voice to his curiosity.

"Would be delighted to attend your majesty. But forgive me for asking this, but who is it exactly that's been placed on trial"?

Smirking at the question, the Emperor told him.

"The former senator of the system of Chandrilla. Mon Mothma".

...

 **And I think thats it for now :P**

 **Hopefully I managed to surprise you all with the tech enhancements the boy received. Armor over vital organs to protect them from blaster fire. And a strengthened larynx to make force chokes less effective (pretty sure that force chokes involve muscles to close up instead of causing an invisible block on the air ways :P)**

 **Got some ideas on how to integrate a 7 year old (wookipedia says she was born sometimes before 24 BYA, so guessing that this would be more or less accurate) with everyone's favorite Asthmatic Sith Lord :P**

 **AND will have a Rebel/Terrorist Leader tried for her crimes. Originally was gonna have Organa take the stand in the show trial, BUT decided that giving him a Rouge One esque death would be more fun. And for those who don't know, IT WILL be a show trial like they did In Stalin's Russia and Hitler's Germany.**

 **I MASSIVELY dislike the holier than thou rebel leaders who inspire terrorism. Say what you will about Saw Gerrera, but at least he is HONEST about what he is.**

 **Anyways, till next time :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Watching his chosen agent approaching the podium with a level of formality that had been perfected over the course of his military career, Emperor Palpatine fought the urge to smirk in triumph at his current victim as he listened to the newly appointed Moff begin the process of discrediting those who posed a threat to the New Order.

"Esteemed members of the court, I stand before you today, waiting to reveal too you that despite the thorough cleansing the Empire has done to rid itself of the malignant influences of the Republic, the treacherous poison of treason remains alive and well within the very ranks of the Imperial Senate. With the evidence that has been collected, I intend to show you that now only has the former senator chosen to use the cowardly tactics of terrorism to try and thwart the Empire's plans to bring peace and security to a war torn galaxy, but that her treasonous activities helped to delay our final in the Clone Wars".

Inclining his head forward to show that he had finished his opening statement, Tarkin kept his face passive as his lord and sovereign thanked him for his words before directing the attention of the packed chamber elsewhere.

"Thank you for your opening remarks Governor Tarkin. I'm sure we are all interested to know what you have in store for us. But for now, it is time for the defence to plead their case".

Fighting the urge to scowl as the red haired former senator with a grace that echoed that of another former thorn in his side, the Emperor kept his face expressionless as he listened to the former senator attempts to inspire sympathy.

"Esteemed members of the court, I stand before you to day not as a traitor, but as a loyal citizen of the principles that have long been treasured by both the former government and its successor. Peace, security, justice. I have dedicated my entire career to ensure that these principles remain the corner stone of our society, and I assure you that I am innocent of any charges that my esteemed questioner promises to be my undoing".

Sensing that her speech had been met with approval by a fair number of the watching bystanders, the Emperor decided to move this along before she try and emulate the charisma that had always been present in his apprentice's thankfully departed wife.

"Be that as it may senator, I am afraid that we are here to prove whether or not there is a clear indication of treason. If there is not, then you have my full assurance that you will be returned immediately to your former station. If not, well I think that we've made it quite clear what happens to traitors".

Her emotions artfully concealed behind a mask that had been crafted after years of political debates, Mon Mothma bowed her head at the robed Sith Lord.

"Yes you have your majesty. And I hope to prove that I am indeed a loyal citizen of the Empire, and have done nothing to warrant all these accusations".

Nodding his head at her defiance, though inwardly he was cackling since he knew full well what information would be used to tarnish her character, the Emperor gestured for Tarkin to proceed with his argument before beginning to enact another one of the boy's ingenious ideas.

"Though I state for the record that I disprove of your continued use of that title, I shall address you as such to prevent any complications. Senator Mon Mothma, you say your career has always been dedicated towards promoting the ideals of peace and security in first the Republic, and then in our Empire. Is that correct"?

Though she was a tiny bit confused by the direction of Tarkin's questioning, Mon Mothma nevertheless answered the question with confidence.

"Yes I have Governor Tarkin. Peace and security are the building blocks that are required to build a funcition society, and I have dedicated my life to ensure that they remain as such".

Having expected such an answer, Tarkin allowed himself to smirk as he asked a question that had been provided by the Emperor's youngest, but no less enlightened advisor".

"Then why was it, that during the course of the Clone Wars, you voted against the decision to not only obtain new lines of credit for our beleaguered Republic, but also the decision to increase the number of clone troopers DESPITE the fact that the Separatists had just secured an order to construct even more legions of battle droids. Do you deny these claims"?

Grinning internally as he heard the surprised whispering of the assembled audience, Palpatine focused his power to inspire the small spark of fear in the Chandrilan senator to slowly grow.

"I do not deny those claims. But I protest that you are taking them out of context".

Smiling at sudden defensiveness of his opponent, Tarkin pushed on.

"Really? So your saying that you saw nothing wrong in blocking the government's attempt to increase its efforts in doing all it could to bring the war to a speedy conclusion? Tell me senator, don't you think the war effort could have benefited from having an additional 5 million troopers on the battle field"?

Allowing her carefully composed mask to crack just enough to express her disproval with Tarkin's accusation, and ignoring the soft murmurings of the assembled audience, Mon Mothma stuck to her defence.

"The fact remains that you are forgetting that in order to pay the cost for your soldiers, the government would have to further cut spending on many social programs that had already been overwhelmed thanks to the burden of the war".

Confident in her defence, the former senator was taken back by how quickly her opponent managed to come up with a retort to her arguments.

"But don't you think senator, that if the war had been brought to a more speedy conclusion, your social programs would have been able to have their funding restored to pre war levels? I also hasten to add that a quicker end to the conflict would have resulted in far less damage to the industry and infrastructure of loyalist worlds, which would have aided immensely in our efforts to repair the damage of the war. Looking at it that way, one could almost say that your efforts not only prolonged the war, but also ensured that the efforts to rebuild our devastated galaxy would become more difficult than they needed to be".

Allowing a barely noticeable smirk to spread across his face as Tarkin masterfully followed the boy's advice on how to discredit the senator's past achievements, Palpatine gave the watching audience half a minute to process this information before deciding to move this along.

"Though you bring up several valid points governor, I'm afraid that you are required to provide more than one example to prove that Senator Mon Mothma is indeed a traitor to the Empire".

Accepting the mild rebuke with a nod, and taking a moment to decide what would be the best weapon to put yet another nail in the coffin of the defendents case, Tarkin addressed the slightly frowning woman.

"Senator Mon Mothma, is it true that before the end of the Clone Wars, you were closely associated with one or more of the 63 senators who had the audacity to challenge the legitimacy of government before it was transformed into the more efficient Empire"?

Using his powers to increase the former senator's anger, Palpatine was immensely pleased when instead of denying the accusation, Mon Mothma proudly confirmed the Moff's question.

"It is indeed. Several of them were close colleuges of mine, and had in fact worked with me on several pieces of legislature that I'm sad to say is no longer considered to be useful under the reign of this government".

Smirking at the confession, Tarkin quickly moved to get to the point of this topic.

"Then you must have also known that before their arrest, they had been planning to rally nearly 2000 other senators to their cause in order to challenge the legitimacy of the then Chancellor's war policies. Esteemed members of the court, I would like to point out that this is not the first group of senators that had also become dissasisfied with our way of life, and would hazard a guess that it was only a matter of time before they decided to betray the loyalty of the citizens that had chosen to elect them by forming common cause with the nearly defeated Separatist Alliance".

At this accusation, the mumblings of the assembled members of the court and audience began to grow in volume, and proceeded to increase as Mon Mothma began to defend her actions with a surprising show of emotion.

"My friends had no intention of leaving the Republic. We only wanted to ensure that the changes to the constitution made in war time would only be temporary. And the only time I made common cause with the Confederacy of Independent Systems was when we tried to form a peace that would be acceptable to both sides".

Grinning at his opponents slip, and judging that now the time had come to drive home his arguments, Tarkin pressed on.

"So you admit that you were associated with not only the newly grown nest of traitors, but also with those had done their best to eliminate our way of life by plunging our galaxy into Civil War? But that's something I already know. For you see ladies and gentlemen, in an attempt to gain a certain degree of leniency for their crimes, several senators of the so called Delegation of 2000 named Senator Mon Mothma as one of the leaders of this conspiracy. I also go on to point out that they revealed that the late Senators Bail Organa, Padme Amidala, intended to form a new political body with whatever remained of the Separatist forces, but what they didn't know at the was that both Senators were in fact acting as undercover agents of the Chancellor's office to head off this latest attempt at treason. Sadly, their efforts were discovered by the Separatist leadership, and were executed for their so called betrayal".

Stunned that the Emperor's lap dog would go so far as to use the death of her friends to paint her as the guilty party, Mon Motha for the first time in a long time allowed her emotions to guide her actions as she verbally attacked the smirking Moff.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND USE THE DEATH OF MY NOBLE COLLEAGUES FOR YOUR OWN AGENDA. I assure you that if they were alive today, they would stop at NOTHING to ensure that this whole rotted government comes crashing down".

Smiling as Mon Mothma's outburst caused another bout of disproving mutterings to echo throughout the court room, Tarkin proceeded to deliver his last argument.

"Which brings me to my last argument. Thanks in part to the information we obtained from your former colleagues, the agents of the Imperial Secuirty Bureau have discovered that not only have you been sending millions of credits to those who prefer to cling to a decadent past instead of embracing a promising future, you have also used your position as an Imperial Senator to pass on crucial intel to those who would seek to escape Imperial justice. And while some of them have chosen to distance themselves from the affairs of the galaxy, others have joined up with remaining Sepratist forces and likeminded terrorists".

Satisfied with the arguments that had been presented, the Emperor raised his hand to quite the near deafening roar from the audience.

" Thank you Governor for your efforts. Before we pronounce on our final verdict, do you have anything to say in your defence Senator"?

Causing the former senator's emotions to form a burning inferno of hatred, Palpatine fought the urge to cackle as Mon Mothma lost all of her former poise by launching into a verbal tirade.

"My only defence is that all I have done is to ensure fairness and justice remain more than simple words used by your tyranny to keep the populace has done. And my only crime is that I have failed to prevent the galaxy from slipping further into the grips of a madman".

Dismissing the woman's regrets with a wave of his hand, the Emperor allowed his voice to adopt a slight mournful tone as he delivered the sentence.

"Though I regret this immensely Senator, I hereby find you guilty of not only the charge of treason, but also of aiding and abetting terrorism, being an accessory to countless war crimes thanks to your efforts in prolonging the war, and giving aid to those rightly convicted of crimes against the Empire. The penalty for such crimes is death. Guards, take her away".

Watching in growing triumph as another opponent to his rule was taken to her death, and immensely pleased with the approval he was sensing from the now jeering crowds, the Emperor left the podium intent on finding the one responsible for making this happy day occur.

For the time had come to not only see if the boy could prove his worth on the battle field, though he had every intention of keeping him safely sequestered in the shielded bridge of a new Imperial class Star Destroyer, but also to see whether or not he could survive an encounter with his failure intolerant apprentice.

...

 **Well...that didnt take long did it LOL.**

 **Pleased with how this chapter turned out, especially Tarkin's manipulation of Mon Mothma's past actions in the Senate. YES I know that Palpatine is as fault for extending the war to ensure he has greater political power/kill off more Jedi before order 66, and would probably waste the lives of those additional soldiers, but I believe that I had a good point with my arguments. Its why people tended to support conscription in times of war (more soliders means war comes to quicker end, which means less casualties for your chosen side). Of course you have to factor in HOW these soldiers will be used (preferably not like how the British High Command used them during WW1), but the idea is basically sound.**

 **Hoped you liked how I'm tarnishing Bail Organa's and Padme's legacy :P...making them matrys of an Empire they would have fought to their dying breath...again XD. Orginal idea was to have them seen as traitors, but think that would only piss off Vader since its his wife's memory being tarnished, and ppl would begin to suspect a mass conspiracy with the droid forces.**

 **Also, I know that the series says that the force can't be used to control a weak minded individual (i.e. strong versus storm troopers and average secuirty forces, weak versus bad ass bounty hunters, hutts and toydarians) But that doesnt mean it cant be used to manipulate feelings that are already their. And since the rebel leaders always have this mamartyred outlook, what better way to discredit them than by having them loose compsoure in a public setting.**

 **Anyways, not sure when next update will be, suprised by how quickly i made this one.**

 **But KEEP Reviewing, and I'm sure to feel inspired lol.**


	18. Chapter 18

Watching the assembled proceedings with a look of morbid curiosity, the boy's attention was soon diverted to more pressing matters thanks to the growing volume of perhaps the most well-known sound in Star Wars, neigh, Sci-Fi history.

And though he enjoyed a measure of protection thanks to the nature of his relationship with the most successful villain in Star Wars history, the boy nonetheless felt increasingly nervous as the baritone voice of his childhood hero vibrated throughout the near empty balcony.

"You summoned me, my master"?

Knowing that it would best to remain silent until he was directed to speak, the boy kept his position at the far end of the wall as he watched the Emperor turn away from the balcony to face the kneeling cyborg.

"I did indeed Lord Vader. Today is an important day after all, and I wouldn't want you to miss out on this highly pleasing event".

Motioning for the still kneeling Sith Lord to rise, Palpatine gestured to the near deserted courtyard below, and chuckled as his apprentice stated the obvious conclusion.

"Forgive me for saying this master, but how can a simple execution be important to our Empire"?

Having already been told the identity of the individual who would soon be placed in front of a firing squad, the boy had to fight back a wince as the Emperor answered Darth Vader's question with the same false sincerity he had used when informing another Skywalker that the Death Star's shields would be fully operational when the Rebel fleet arrived.

"It all depends on who's getting executed Lord Vader. And I thought that since you have something in common with the soon to be deceased Senator, I thought it prudent that you be here at my side as another of your former wife's comrades is punished for their treasonous activities".

Fighting down the impulse to flee as he watched Vader visibly stiffen at the mention of his overly liberal wife, the boy was relieved that he had the foresight to go to the bathroom beforehand, for he wasn't sure if he could keep control of his bladder as the black armored Sith Lord turned towards him.

"And why is this boy here master? Surely you cannot expect me to believe that you'll allow this boy to live after discovering carefully guarded secrets about our partnership".

His smirk developing a slightly deadly chill as he regarded his apprentice, who as the boy correctly suspected acted with potentially lethal fury whenever his deceased wife was mentioned, the Emperor ensured that his apprentice would both learn his place as the student in their partnership as well as revealing a tiny bit about the boy's importance.

"I expect you to follow my commands Lord Vader, nothing more and nothing less. But I can tell you that the boy has every reason to be here. For you see, if it wasn't for him, Mon Mothma would have spent the next 20 years hiding behind her senatorial credentials, all the while doing her utmost to spread the disease of rebellion throughout the Empire. Luckily however, my young friend here was able to come up with a plan that would allow us to remove this potential irritant while at the same time tarnishing her reputation for the rest of the galaxy. And I should also tell you that it is because of him that our Empire has not only consolidated its grip faster than I had originally predicted, but is in fact responsible for ensuring that your daughter was not raised to become the future leader of a bunch of dissident terrorists".

Turning his head slightly to face his master before turning it back towards the understandably nervous boy, the former Jedi managed to reply with 4 words that someone conveyed more weight than the lengthiest of speeches.

"Is that a fact"?

Sensing that he was being asked a question, the boy hurried to answer it since he was still unsure whether or not his neck implants would stand up to Vader's favorited force move.

"Y…yes my lord. My loyalties are both to the Empire, and to Dark Lords of the Sith. Any information I can provide that will help you maintain your control of the galaxy, I will happily do so".

Smirking at the boy's easily identifiable nervousness, Palpatine moved to lend support to the boy's claim, only to be interrupted by the scheduled arrival of his morning's entertainment.

"I assure Lord Vader that the boy speaks the truth. No however I'm afraid we must direct our attentions to the evolving entertainment below us. Am I correct in guessing that this is your first time witnessing a public execution my boy"?

Seeing the boy nod his head, Palpatine was somewhat surprised by the explanation behind the boy's answer.

"Yes your majesty. Where I come from, most governments have done away with such a thing, and in fact my own government hasn't executed a prisoner for over 6 decades. Hell, the current political administration has taken to granting large cash settlements to former terrorists just because their parents had the foresight to give birth in countries that bestow automatic citizenship on babies born within certain borders, thus granting them full legal protection should they be caught performing terrorist activities".

Scoffing at the boy's explanation, Palpatine listened intently as his asthmatic apprentice voiced his own question to the boy's rant.

"Surely your government would at least strip the right of citizenship for those caught partaking in violence against the soldiers and civilians of the country of their birth"?

Seeing the boy shake his head, the Emperor decided to put an end to this conversation as the time had come to deliver the true meaning of justice to the leader of a thankfully unorganized rebellion.

Motioning for the boy to sit with a wave of his hand, and aware that Vader had taken up his position at his right hand, the Emperor walked to the balcony and addressed the now restrained red haired senator.

"Mon Mothma. For the crimes of treason, accessory to countless war crimes, and fermenting rebellion against this lawful government, you have been sentenced to death by firing squad. Do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out"?

Sensing the clear hatred of the soon to be deceased Senator, Palpatine could only smile as the red haired woman offered up one last bit of useless defiance.

"My only regret is that I failed in my goal to restore the Republic. But make no mistake Emperor, I will not be the last to take up the just cause of freedom".

Smirking at her continued resistance, the Emperor spared a moment to reply to her proclamation before giving the order. But not before he tapped into the currents of the Dark Side in order to rob the Chandrillian woman her last mercy before her demise.

"Unfortunately for you Senator, the denizens of the Galaxy prefer the secure hands of one rather than the chaotic hands of many. Captain you may give the order".

Nodding his head at his sovereigns command, the latest officer from the Emperor's improved training program waved to his men.

"Readyyy! Aimmm!"

Taking a moment to heap scorn on the now wide eyed woman, though he wondered why she hadn't closed her eyes like all the other traitors that had met the same fate, the white armored officer gave the command for the last thing Mon Mothma would ever here in this world.

"FIRE"!

And as six blaster bolts pierced her body, the last thing the dying senator saw was the triumphant eyes of a monster that had destroyed all that she had loved and would undoubtedly do his utmost to ensure that the people would praise him for the horrors he would inflict upon them.

...

 **Apologise** **for shortness of chapter, but wanted to get this out of the way before writers block once again descends on me lol.**

 **FINALLY...have Darth Vader meeting the boy, and I promise that next chapter will be more detailed :) I bet you were all shocked by the boy's attitude to the execution, as well as his explanation of the current means of justice in his home country (which coincidentally happens to be my own lol) I'm sure you all know what I'm talking about in that instant...and thus know my position on i :P**

 **As always, hoped you enjoyed it. Currently working on the 2nd chapter for my DISNEY version of this sort of story, so hopefully you'll read it as well/not be too disappointed by lack of updates lol.**

 **REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19

Taking a moment to savor the combined smell of plasma and burning flesh that wafted up from the sight of his latest execution, Palpatine turned his back on the corpse of the former senator as he made his way over to the throne.

In truth, while he was most satisfied by the death of another one of his former political colleagues, the true reason for this spectacle was to see whether or not the boy's commitment to the Empire's growth would falter if he witnessed the less…diplomatic results of his provided knowledge.

And through the use of his eyes and his other talents, the Emperor was able to discover his answer. And what he found pleased him immensely.

Oh sure the boy currently had the same shocked expression that raw soldiers possessed after they had just committed their first kill, but the Emperor could sense no traces of pity within the boy. Only a feeling of satisfaction at having done his part to help rid the Empire of an intelligent and charismatic enemy.

In fact, though the context was far different, the boy's current feelings were remarkably similar to those once possessed by the younger version of his now kneeling apprentice. For despite being raised in the harsh realities of slavery, Anakin Skywalker had still possessed a great deal of nativity after his introduction into the Jedi Order. But thanks to constant exposure to violence, corruption, and heart ache, his apprentice no longer resembled the wide eyed boy he had once been. In body and in soul.

Speaking of his apprentice, he could sense that Vader was still curious about the nature of his relationship with the boy, as well as what other secrets the boy may possess.

Unfortunately for the cybernetic Sith Lord, Palpatine had no intention of sharing the true nature of the boy's knowledge, since he suspected that such an exchange could very well lead to the same sort of fate he himself had inflicted on his own master.

No, for now he would simply dole out to his apprentice any information he deemed was nesseary to know. Perhaps if he proved that he could efficiently use the boy's latest bit of knowledge, he would pass off the boy as an extremely powerful force sensitive whose only accessible ability was the power to gaze into the future.

Yes, that would probably be the best method at this point in time. But for now, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire had more pressing matters to consider.

"Now that we no longer have the pleasure of watching a former traitor meet their deserved fate, it is time to discuss the true reason I summoned you Lord Vader. I trust that your admirable devotion to your living blood relation hasn't interfered in your efforts to prepare for the coming campaign"?

Grinning as he sensed Vader's momentary feeling of rage before he managed to force it behind his mental shields, and using his own abilities to shield the boy's confusion from being picked up by his armored apprentice, Palpatine nodded his head in satisfaction as he heard the monotone reply of the younger Sith Lord.

"The assembly of the fleet is proceeding on schedule my master. By the end of the month, we will have amassed enough forces to finally put an end to those corpulent slugs once and for all".

Pleased with this piece of information, the Emperor turned his attention away from the towering form of his apprentice and directed it towards the thoughtful looking boy.

"Something on your mind my boy? I can sense that you have a slight disapproval for our current operation. Which is surprising given that the origin for the upcoming campaign was your idea".

Shocked out of his musings by the sinisterly chiding tone of the Sith Master, and doing his best to ignore the fact that he had captured the undivided attention of his terrifying childhood idol, the boy moved to explain his thoughts.

"Its not that I disprove of the operation your Majesty, it's just that I wonder if the Empire truly needs such an overwhelming force".

Steeping his fingers in amused contemplation at the boy's concerns, and doing his best not to smirk at the clear irritation of his current apprentice, the Emperor decided to test if the boy was truly reluctant with the plan, or simply enjoying another sudden burst of inspiration.

"Do you now? Despite the fact that the Hutts possess none of the necessary manpower to directly challenge the might of the Empire, they do however possess enough power to make the task of eradicating them difficult. And since we want to deprive them of the chance to regroup, we have to ensure that our forces possess enough strength to continue their campaign until they have dealt those criminals a crippling blow".

Nodding his head to show that he understood the rationale of the Emperor's argument, the boy moved to voice his own idea that would hopefully be met with approval by the dual Sith Lords.

"I get that, really I do. But what I was wondering if there was a chance to use your…unaffiliated forces to weaken their defences before you send in the Star Destroyers and Storm Troopers. I mean, it would be fairly easy to hide a couple of battalions of B1 battle droids in some overly large transport vessel. And since I sincerely doubt that Hutt security forces are trained to combat an army of mindless robots, it stands to reason that they will suffer a substantial amount of causalities before you start the official campaign.

Pleased to see that the boy's scheming mind was once again making itself known, and smirking slightly as he sensed a grudging respect coming from Lord Vader, Palpatine had to fight the urge to cackle as he was presented with yet another brilliant deception.

"Our, what you could do is quietly sell the Hutt's some of your droid forces. Yes it would greatly enhance their ability to defend themselves, but if you were to imbed a undetectable code in their programing, like you did with the Clone Troopers, then you can have the droids turn on their masters when their attention is focused on your troopers".

Steeping his hands in amusement as he thought of having the battle droids pull the same sort of unlooked for treachery he had sprung on the unsuspecting Jedi, the Sith Lord could only see one slight problem with the current plan, but was sure that the boy already had a solution for it.

"A most ingenious plan my boy. However I do foresee one potential issue with your reasoning. Order 66 was a success not only because I was able to catch my enemies unaware, but because I was able to twist the information to make the public think that the Jedi had indeed dared to rebel against my rule. If I was to use the droid armies in a similar manner, more and more people would begin to suspect that the Separatist Remnant is in fact under my control, and that the continuing attacks are merely a means to justify the continued buildup of the military. I trust you are aware of the value of a carefully crafted image"?

Receiving a swift nod from his youthful advisor, the Emperor remained silent as the Boy proceeded to explain how he could go about solving this potentially dangerous dilemma.

"What if you were to say that after much time and effort, Imperial Intelligence had finally managed to find a way hack into the droid control signal and had developed a machine that would allow your forces to take control of the enemies droid forces? Of course you can say that such a device is still in the prototype stage, and would need some time before it becomes available in large numbers, but I think that would be the best way to utilize this option. And I point out, if you wanted to continue using your clandestine Droid Armies, you can always say that terrorists stole copies of the signal hacking device, found out how it works, and developed appropriate countermeasures to keep it from effecting their troops".

Smirking at the deviousness of the Boy's plan, Palpatine nodded his head in approval before moving on to more pressing matters.

"A most ingenious scheme if I do say so myself. I do believe that if we were to implement such a plan, our timetable could be sped up considerably. But for now, let us get discuss the other factors of the coming operation. Since some planets under Hutt control are far less valuable than others, I think it is safe to say that the methods of dealing with them do not have to be similar to how we treat the more developed systems. Don't you agree Lord Vader".

Inclining his helmet forward to show that he concurred with his master's reasoning, the cybernetic Sith Lord had to tighten his control over his emotions as the elder Sith Lord proceeded to inform him of what he had in mind.

"Since I know how attached you are to your place of origin Lord Vader, you'll be pleased to learn that the opening phase of our campaign will involve a heavy orbital bombardment of that desert planet. Of course you'll be nowhere near that planet since I intend to have you command of our drive to Nal Hutta, but I'm sure that our young friend here will conduct a most efficient operation in your absence".

Smirking as he sense both the Boy's shocked confusion, as well as the barely controlled anger of his most powerful apprentice, the Sith Lord allowed the pair of them a moment to digest that bit of information before continuing the briefing.

"Since we need a suitable excuse to convince the average Imperial citizen of the worthiness of our cause, I think a properly staged demonstration of the Hutt's corpulent nature is needed. And thanks to the information you provided me my young friend, I already have an idea where we can find our sacrificial actors".

Curious as to the direction of the Emperor's thoughts, the boy found his question being asked by the robotic breathing Sith Lord.

"What do you mean Master"?

Choosing to indulge in his apprentice's curiosity, Palpatine's grin gained a slightly sadistic edge as he told the fallen Jedi what he meant.

"I mean Lord Vader that in order to ensure our continued expansion in that arm of the galaxy, certain treacherous individuals will be given the chance to redeem themselves by playing the part of loyal Imperial citizens who have suffered the misfortune of being executed for the enjoyment of the people of Hutt Space. Such a blatant insult cannot be tolerated of course, and we must do what we can to avenge the lives of those who can no longer contribute to the Empire".

Understanding, if not necessarily agreeing with the logic, Vader allowed his curiosity to once again overtake his senses as he asked his master the logical question.

'And what planet would this be master"?

Smirking, the Emperor flashed a brief look at the understanding boy before deciding to answer the question.

"Why Lothal Lord Vader. Lothal".

…

 **And I think I'll leave it their for now.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed this.**

 **Hoping to either have an Aphra centric scene next chapter...or a Death Star planning session. Cause even though my OC has not seen Rouge One (the story being written before the film came out) his ability to use common sense is still present...so MAYBE (not sure yet) he'll get a certain scientist in trouble when he points out that NO Man whose lost his family can be loyal to the very people who took them away...Just a thought.**

 **Anyway til next time**

 **Keep Reviewing.**


	20. Chapter 20

Despite the fact that she had never before set foot on a world that possessed such urban development, the 7 year old girl couldn't help but feel a tad let down as she exited the ship that had brought her to the capital of the New Galactic Empire.

Oh sure the buildings were all grand structures that did their best to breach the upper atmosphere, but they all failed to live up to the expectations that had been building in her mind ever since she had been informed that she would be transported to Courscant (look up proper spelling) in order to begin her new life as a ward of the state.

Their were of course some notable exceptions.

While flying over what was now perhaps the most heavily defended piece of real-estate in the known galaxy, she had been impressed by the towering structures of what had until bare months ago, served as the command center for all Jedi activity in the galaxy. Of course her father's obsession with the Ordu Aspectu) and her mother's useless pacifist ideology had left he with a less than flattering view of the Jedi Order, but she had to admit that they had nice taste in architecture.

The Emperor apparently shared her views as well.

After the pacification of the Temple, Emperor Palpatine had decreed that in order to preserve the memory of the Jedi's treachery, the headquarters of their now extinct order would now become the primary residence of the man who had risked his life to maintain peace and security throughout the galaxy.

But unlike the former inhabitants of the Temple, who chose to rely on their connection to the Force instead of modern day technology to defend themselves, the Emperor had ensured that no expense was spared when planning the security of his new residence.

Planetary grade shielding, strategically located barracks that's contained dozens if not hundreds of highly trained body guards ready to move out at a moments notice, hundreds of carefully hidden turbo lasers ready to shoot down any ship should the shielding be breached. The former temple turned palace was widely considered to be the strongest protected location in the galaxy.

But while she admired the Emperor's recently upgraded residence, the 7 year old girl had to admit that the neighboring structure was far more impressive. Though little information had been gathered about the features of this still building tower, Aphra knew that once it was completed, it would be even more secure than that of the Emperor. And though the rest of the passengers where growing nervous as they steadily approached the tower's recently completed landing pad, the young girl could only feel a growing sense of excitement since she possessed a much more positive opinion of the tower's primary inhabitant than those who she had been forced to interact with since she was separated from her father.

Oh sure he tended to be portrayed by certain circles as nothing more than a violent brute who destroyed happily destroyed anyone who stood against the Empire, but in Aphra's opinion that was something to be praised, not tarnished. A society could not stand if it's leaders were unable to make the hard decisions needed to keep it from slipping into anarchy. And since the problems facing the stability of the Empire were violent in nature, Darth Vader was the perfect instrument to ensure that these threats would be removed.

She still sort of wondered why her boot licking coordinator/nanny had chosen to first introduce his charges to the poster boy of the Imperial war machine, but hey, anything was more exciting than attending mind numbing lectures about new Imperial regulations. So she figured she would over look the oddness of it.

Who knows, perhaps she would get a chance to wow the Emperor's black fist with her growing technical skills. Unlikely but a girl could dream.

…

Following the formation of the Empire, he thought he would never again here from his most sinister client.

Just because he hired himself off to the highest bidder didn't mean he was stupid.

All those missions he had performed, all those credits he had been given, they had all resulted in the weakening of the Jedi's influence in the galaxy, and to his mind only one man seemed to benefit the most from the weakness of those light saber wielding monks.

Of course he had held some doubts about whether or not he was correct in his suspicions, but after seeing who his next potential client was, he knew he had been right.

Adopting a tone of weary respect as he stared at the holo projection of the Sith Lord, the agent for hire couldn't help but voicing his confusion for this little chat.

"Greetings Lord Sidious. It's been some time since I've heard from you, but I suppose running a galaxy takes up most of your schedule. Still, I wonder why you would be calling me when you have untold resources at your finger tips".

Chuckling in amusement at the bounty hunter's astute observation, and congratulating himself once again for keeping him alive instead of discarding him after that holocron fiasco, the Emperor took a moment to enjoy the Duro's fear before delving into the matter at hand.

"Glad to see that the end of the war hasn't dulled your analytical skills Bane. And you are correct, normally I would just order one of my many underlings to carry out my whims, but I'm afraid that the mission I have in mind requires a greater deal of discretion than my forces are currently cable of".

Suspecting that the mission required there be no trace of a connection to the still consolidating government, and knowing the difficulty he would have to go through in order to guarantee that such a thing would not happen, the bounty hunter responded to the Sith Lord's observation in his usual manner.

"I'll need triple my usual rate, and an advance of 500,000 credits to make sure that I'm properly equipped for whatever it is you want me to do".

Waving aside the Duro's demand with a dismissive gesture of his hand, the Emperor voiced his agreement.

"Your price is of no consequence to me. And since I realize the difficulty of this assignment, I will also advance you an additional 1,000 000 credits to help you acquire all that you need to be successful, as well as pay you a further 2 million credits, on top of your usual fee, once the job has been completed".

His pupilless eyes widening in astonishment as he realized just how much money he could get from this one assignment, Bane couldn't help but allow a hint of wariness enter his tone as he enquired the exact nature of his mission.

"And what is it that you want me to do? Assassinate some high profile senator or rival that is causing you problems"?

Cackling at the Duro's question, the Sith Lord shook his head.

"Nothing as crude as that my friend. No, the scheme I had in mind is a slight variation of what I had you do the last time I contacted you".

Now knowing why the Sith Lord was being so generous with the credits, the hat wearing bounty hunter tried to claify the mission before he was interrupted by his smirking employer.

"You mean you want me to..".

"Yessss Cade Bane. That's precisely what I want you to do".

…

If there was one thing she prided herself on, it was the fact that unlike many of those in her chosen profession, she never had any qualms taking some of the more morally questionable assignments. The money was always better than the standard find and retrieve missions, and it helped to increase one's notoriety amongst the scum of the galaxy.

So when an emissary from one of the Hutt clan's contacted her about a time sensitive tag and bag assignment, she hadn't even blinked when she had been told who her targets where, she simply had listed her terms.

Half the payment up front with the rest to be paid once the job was finished.

There was however one thing that she found odd about this mission. Before she boarded her ship, she had been informed that she would not only have to kill her targets in a public setting, but that she would have to speak Hutteese for the duration of the job.

Judging that this was simply some petty dispute between rival slugs, Aura Sing had simply shrugged off her suspicion and had proceeded to travel to the planet where her targets lived.

Her first impression wasn't a good one. Though the climate was a vast improvement over Tatooine, the attitude of the locals made her sick. Everyone was more or less friendly to each other for no discernible reason, they acted like they had not a care in the world, and that the concerns of the Galaxy would never influence their daily lives.

Pushing down her disgust, and annoyed by the fact that she was forced to speak the language of the slugs instead of galactic basic, the white colored bounty hunter somehow managed to learn the location of her targets and contemplated the best way to take them out.

Her usual method was with a long range sniper rifle, but her employer had ordered her to perform the execution in a manner that would have the most public impact, which meant that she would have to get up close and personal before she pulled the trigger.

Seeing her targets walk through the market place without a care in the world, and feeling not even the slightest bit of hesitation as she saw the happy expression of their young child, the deadly female determined that now was the perfect time to carry out her mission.

Quickly maneuvering through the crowd, ensuring that she only spoke Huteese whenever she was forced to interact with the friendly locals, Aura placed herself behind the first of her targets and spoke the last words that the family of 3 would ever hear.

"Ephraim Bridger"?

Seeing the tanned skin human turn around, Aura quickly pulled out her concealed blaster and shot her target right through the heart before he could fully turn to face her.

It was a testament to her skill that after the first shot had been fired, she was already moving to take out her other two targets. And before Ephraim Bridger hit the ground, he had been joined by not only his wife, but also their young son.

Her job complete, and taking advantage of the crowd's temporary shock, the bounty hunter began to run away from the crime scene, easily out pacing anyone who tried to follow her.

But just as she managed to reach her ship, she began to realize that fate was starting to turn against her. For instead of finding a nearly empty space port, her ship was currently being inspected by at least 2 squads of the Empire's new Storm Troopers.

Luckily however, the white armored soldiers appeared to have not noticed her presence, which meant if she played it smart, she could either take them all out once she found a suitable place to practice her sniping talents, or she could lay low until she could find another ship to commandeer.

Unfortunately she was soon denied the chance to make her own decision, for just as she turned to leave, she felt a sudden burning sensation burst through her chest, causing her to collapse to the ground. Fighting through the pain, Aura managed to raise her head as she heard the approaching foot steps of the one responsible for her predicament.

"Ssssorry Aura. But a jobsss a job".

And the last thing that she saw before darkness took her was the sight of her former teammate leveling his rifle blaster at her head.

…

Taking a moment to spare the corpse a final look, Bossk couldn't help but wonder why his mysterious employer was going to all this effort, but in the end it didn't matter since this was possibly the easiest mission he ever had.

1,000 000 credits to not only frame the Hutt's for Aura's last mission, but also to inform the Imperial authorities where to find a deadly criminal. Not a bad day's work all things considered.

But he couldn't help but wonder what the Imps would do with the information he had been told to upload into Aura's ship. The Republic had never seemed to care about the crimes carried out by the Hutt clans, and he had no reason to believe that the Empire would be any different.

In the coming weeks he would be proven wrong.

…

 **And thats enough for now :P**

 **Hopefullly you all enjoyed this. Especially the bit with a curtain hat wearing bounty hunter. I kid you not that Cad Bane was the only reason why I decided to keep watching the series when season 1 began to get a bit boring. Dude is a bad ass. Hopefully you all got a sense of what I'm setting up...but if not...thats ok cause it will be made apparent soon.**

 **FINALLY got some more Aphraness in this story. Her own comic series is extremely entertaining, especially that last few issues with her relationship between her and the droids. Shame that their are not more fanfic stories devoted to her..but once can only hope. :)**

 **And lets spare a moment for perhaps one of the worst parents in the Star Wars Universe. They have a young kid to look after, and they decided to launch anti government propaganda instead of teaching their son how to escape attention?...Can you say stupid? Ezra lived on the streets until the Ghost Crew took him in (more than 10 years later) and now he's become a committed terrorist. I've already displayed my general distaste for the Rebel series (apart from Thrawn/Vader/Tarkin's appearance).**

 **But since I'm the type of guy who enjoys taking idealistic characters and having their actions and speeches twisted so their portrayed in a negative light/end up benefiting the Imperial Cause...thought I might as well make the Bridger's death mean something.**

 **On that note...Luke's eventual fate is still up in the air...I mean yes I've already stated that Tatooine is going to be destroyed by orbital bombardment (idea taken from the fanfic story _Destruction of Tatoonie)_ but theirs still time to abort this, or save Luke before its gets destroyed. Next Chapter will cover this a little bit in a conversation between the OC and Emperor.**

 **Will start the new chapter as soon as I can :)**

 **SO KEEP REVIEWING :P**


	21. Chapter 21

Striding through the corridors with all the grace of a stealthy predator, Palpatine glanced in amusement at his silent companion before deciding to once again subject him to a test to determine his resolve.

"I sense that something is weighing on your mind my boy. Hopefully it has nothing to do with our upcoming meeting"?

Shaking his head at the Sith Lord's inquiry, and knowing that it was pointless for him to conceal anything from the yellow eyed force user, the boy told him.

"Not at all your majesty. I'm just pondering some of the things we went over after Mon Mothma's execution, and quite frankly, I'm somewhat confused by some of your decisions".

Raising a non existent eyebrow at the pensive looking boy, the Emperor sent a subtle mental probe at his youthful advisor, and had to keep himself from cackling as he voiced the source for the boy's discomfort.

"You're referring to what I have planned for that pitiful speck of a planet, and the fate of the young Skywalker. Aren't you"?

Slowly nodding his head, and suspecting that his benefactor wanted to know the reasons for his hesitance, the boy kept his tone respectful as he voiced his concerns.

"It's just that it seems like a bit of a waste. I mean I could care less what happens to the rest of the planet, its mostly populated by gangsters and bounty hunters anyway, but killing off Lu….I mean Skywalker, when other options are available, seems a bit…wasteful in my opinion".

Giving a non committal hum at the boy's protest, Palpatine shot a sidelong glance at the slightly nervous boy before he decided to see just how far this protest went.

"And how is killing off a potential threat to my power wasteful? You yourself has said that the boy would bring about the end of my Empire, and as I'm sure your aware, I am most willing to do whatever it takes to secure my own power".

Gulping nervously at the implied threat, and trusting in his knowledge about how the Sith operated to keep himself shock free, the boy continued on.

"I'm aware of that your majesty, but it appears to me that since you've taken great efforts to cripple any resistance to your rule, then the destiny that Skywalker would have taken is no longer valid. Once you remove Kenobi from the picture, there's nothing to prevent you from swooping in, and training him to serve you. And besides, you've already given your blessing for Lord Vader to train his daughter once she's grown up. What's to stop him from using her power to supplant you? It's the only way in his current state that he can assume the mantle of master, and like it or not, he'll probably do all that he can to keep her from being completely loyal to you".

Having come to the same conclusion himself, and pleased to see that the boy's loyalty was strong enough to inform him of this foreseeable threat, the Emperor decided to change the topic with something that was equally important to him.

"You are correct my boy. Despite his infirmities, Lord Vader nevertheless possesses the same ambitions as every Sith Lord that has come before him. And I admit that allied with his child, my apprentice would pose a credible threat to my position, but fortunately I possess 2 options on how to properly utilize his unclaimed offspring".

Relieved that he hadn't ended up on the wrong side of a lightning blast, the boy held his tongue as the Emperor proceeded to explain just what he had in mind for the young Skywalker.

"The first option I believe you are familiar with. Though his hubris proved to be his undoing, Maul was not only an efficient tool in my hand, but also an incredibly loyal one until his demise at the hands of Kenobi. Though it will be somewhat of an annoyance to train another apprentice from child hood, if the young Skywalker manages to survive the training, he will be a most useful tool in my arsenal once Vader decides to openly declare his treachery. Don't you agree"?

His mind going over the details of Maul's tenure as a Sith Apprentice before his popularity with Star War fans caused him to be revived, the boy couldn't see any problem with that particular method. Though he felt that he had to make something clear so that it wouldn't back fire on the aging Sith Lord.

"That could work, but I recommend that during his early years, you tone down the brutality of his training. You want him to be loyal to you and you alone, and the best way to do that is to foster a father son relationship during his childhood. Once that bond has been establish, you can start delving into the darker aspects of his training, but you should always stress that your only doing it so he can reach his full potential".

Accepting the advice with nod, for in truth it was similar in principle to how he had cultivated his relationship with his current apprentice, the Emperor allowed a slight frown to mar his melted features as he thought about his former apprentice.

Such a waste of effort as it turned out. But then again, Maul had been trained like the Sith Lords that had preceded the teachings of Darth Bane. He had been denied the teachings that would have allowed him to become a true threat to his power, instead focusing on the more physical aspects of Sith training.

But this by itself would be insufficient to bring the Jedi Order to its knees. For as impressive as his battle prowess was, he still was only one light saber against 10,000.

Only long term planning could have achieved the final goal of the Sith, and he sincerely doubted that Maul could ever gain the necessary patience to bring this plan to fruition, despite his change in attitude during the years of his exile.

Dismissing thoughts of his former apprentice with a shake of his head, and seeing that they had arrived at their destination, the Emperor turned towards his youthful advisor with a warning expression.

"We will have to continue this conversation another time my young friend. For now, you are to remain silent unless I say otherwise. Understood"?

Though somewhat confused by the sudden warning, the Boy nevertheless nodded his head to show that he would comply with the order before the Emperor entered the room with all of his usual grand standing.

"Gentlemen, I'm pleased to see that you are all to discuss matters that are of the utmost importance to the stability of the Empire. But firstly, I would like to devote our attention to a series of events that are happening outside our Empire. Colonel Yularen, you may begin your report".

Bowing his head towards the Supreme Ruler of the galaxy, the former admiral began his report.

...

 **Apologies for shortness of chapter...but currently suffering from writers block/my imagination is focused elsewhere/affected by school work.**

 **So to keep you all happy...here ya go :)**

 **Enjoy**


	22. Chapter 22

Bowing his head in gratitude towards his sovereign, the rising star of the new Imperial Security Bureau began his report.

"Thank you your majesty. Now Gentleman, though the prerogative of my division usually deals with ensuring that the members of the Senate remain loyal to our government, over the past few weeks I have tasked my agents with obtaining information from the systems that lay outside our borders".

Glancing around the room to see that he had their rapt attention, the former admiral continued his report".

"From what they were able to ascertain, there is a strong feeling of resentment among the local populations against their rulers, and there is also small, but vocal minority demanding that they ceded from Hutt Space and join the Empire".

Pleased that he had managed to cause his colleagues to break out into debating mutterings, though he correctly guessed that some of them were dismissive of his information, Wulf Yularen had to keep himself from smiling as the Emperor decided to steer the conversation in a direction that could only aid his cause.

"And why would the Empire wish to acquire these mutinous territories? And further more why should we expend the effort into save those who are not Imperial Citizens"?

Seeing that a good portion of the room shared the opinion of their sovereign, though oddly enough the Emperor's young attendant appeared to be somewhat more open to hearing his reason, Yularen provided the explanation that he hoped would bring about the resolution he had desired.

"Because your majesty from what I have been able to ascertain, the Hutts appear to be the one's responsible for funding the Separatist Remnant".

As expected, this information caused the majority of the room to cease their dismissive attitude towards his report.

"From what my contacts have been able to learn, it appears that the Hutt Clans have been providing our enemies with the necessary resources to maintain their forces. So if we were to come to the aid of those wishing to free themselves of those gangsters, we would in effect be crippling the Separatist's ability to continue harassing our borders".

Steeping his fingers together in contemplation, the Emperor voiced one final question towards the now slightly nervous Colonel.

"And these rebellious elements you mentioned, I trust that these potential subjects of the Empire will do their utmost to aid our efforts in freeing them from the shackles of their Slug like overlords"?

Receiving a confident nod from former admiral, the galaxy ruling Sith Lord gave his decision.

"Then it would be remiss of us to let these brave souls struggle for their freedom without any aid. Governor Tarkin, you are to coordinate your efforts with Lord Vader in assembling the necessary forces needed to liberate these systems in 3 weeks time. I trust that this a sufficient period for a man of your talents"?

Seeing Tarkin nod his head in agreement, the Emperor turned his attention towards the man who the Moff had placed in charge of his secret project.

"Director Krennic. I believe it is time to discover what progress you have made with your assignment. I trust that everything is proceeding on schedule"?

Though somewhat nervous to receive the undivided attention of a man whose appearance lacked any of the fatherly aura that had helped propel his political career, the white uniformed officer nevertheless answered the question with a high degree of confidence.

"Yes your majesty. Thanks to the influx of new workers towards the project, I predict that the majority of the station will be full completed within 10 years".

Pleased by the approving nod he received from the man who had approved the decision to construct the moon sized battle station, Krennic barely managed to suppress his scowl as Tarkin decided to interfere with his moment of triumph.

"And what about the rest of the station director? From what I understand, the scientists involved in in constructing the primary weapon have run into some difficulties. Your head researcher in particular no longer seems to possess the same amount of enthusiasm he once had, so your prediction for the project's completion might be a little off with its timing".

Offering a glare at the condescending tone of the Moff, and conscious of the fact that he now had the full attention of his fellow officers, as well as an amused looking Emperor, Krennic attempted to defend his position.

"Your concerns are hardly warranted Governor Tarkin. Since this is a new revolutionary example of technology, some delays are not unheard of. But I assure you, that Galen Erso will successfully complete his part in the Death Star's construction, I guarantee that".

Fighting the urge to cackle at the bickering of his subordinates, the Emperor cast an eye towards his confused looking aid and decided to gauge his reaction to this piece of information.

" _I sense your curiosity my boy. I grant you permission to share your concerns"_

Jumping a little at having the weird sensation of having someone else speak in his head, and grateful that no one had seemed to notice his involuntary action, the boy thought back his question.

" _Its just a feeling I have your majesty, but why is this Galen Erso no longer happy with his job? Also, whats his primary role in the Death Star's construction"?_

Recognizing that the boy's questions where valid, and feeling a slide prod from the Force that it would be wise to pose this question, Palpatine directed his full attention towards the defensive looking Director.

"If you would be so kind as to tell us Director Krennic, why is your head researcher no longer as effective in his work as he once was? I trust that there are no external influences that might force his attention elsewhere"?

Growing increasingly uncomfortable as he endured the full scrutiny of the Emperor, and doing his best to ignore the slightly superior smirk of his superior officer, Krennic reluctantly divulged the problem.

"It appears that his troubles stem from his home life your majesty. Erso's wife lacks the necessary vision to fully appreciate how we can benefit from her husband's work, so it stands to reason that his enthusiasm for his work has been slightly degraded in order to maintain his marriage".

Ignoring the disdainful mutterings of the gathered officers as he processed this information, the Emperor raised another question.

"And how easy would it be to have someone else fulfil his position? I know all too well the effects of a stressful marriage, and what it can mean for the galaxy as a whole".

Hearing a barely audible snort of laughter from his youthful aid, for the boy had correctly determined which marriage he had been referencing, the Emperor remained silent as Krennic provided his answer.

"It would be difficult your majesty. Not only is Galen Erso considered a genius when it comes to the study of kyber crystals and their application, but he is also responsible for designing the energy source that will allow the station to function as intended".

Sensing the boy's sudden suspicions, and feeling the force clarify that he should pay attention to this piece of information, the Emperor made his decision.

"Since Galen Erso had done nothing else to indicate that he is no longer capable of continuing his work, he will be allowed to maintain his position. However, in addition to having a separate team of scientists go over his work in secret, I want him placed under surveillance. For I suspect that should his wife's protest grow beyond simple disapproval, they will attempt to flee. Is that understood Director"?

Receiving a shaking nod from the white uniformed Krennic, Palpatine turned his attention towards the sole man in the room who, while not a formal member of the Imperial Military, would nevertheless play a crucial role in its development.

"Now that we have gotten those two items out the way, I believe it is now time to hear from someone else who has his eyes on the future of growth of the Empire. Mr. Sienar you have our full attention".

…

She knew she would probably get punished for her desire to wander away from the group, but to be honest, how could they blame her when her care taker was as annoying as a prissy protocol droid?

Besides, she had already come across some impressive displays of technology that would make any punishment she would inevitably receive be totally worth it.

Training rooms filled with weapons that could impress even the most blood thirsty of bounty hunters.

Computers that were so far advanced that they had managed to thwart even her best efforts to hack into them.

For a techie like her, it was a dream come true.

Only downside was that there were far too many bucket head patrols for her to properly utilize her developing skills. She had almost been captured at least twice during her little independent foray, but thanks to her ingenuity of using the vents, she had been able to avoid detection, and now currently found herself in an area of the palace that had not been part of her tour.

Most people would be too daunted to try and slip past the pair of security droids that stood guard outside a heavily locked room, but not her.

Indulging her curiosity was perhaps the only worthwhile thing she had inherited from her father, and since she had already come all this way, she Aphra figured she might as well see what sort of secret Darth Vader wished to keep hidden.

Fiddling with a specially modified ion bomb that, hopefully, would disable the droid bodyguards for a period of 2 hours, the 7 year old girl waited for the familiar sound of clanking metal to fall to the ground before she began to fiddle with the coded alarm system.

It took her nearly 20 minutes, but she had nevertheless managed to break the code.

However what she discovered was something that she would never have expected to be in the possession of the Emperor's right hand man.

But as she took a step away from the gratefully still silent nursery, the room was soon filled with the distant, but unmistakable sounds of explosions going off.

…

 **AND that's enough for now :P. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the delay.**

 **Reminding you all that the boy came to the Star Wars universe before the release of Rouge One, so he is not familiar with characters from that film. HOWEVER…he is aware of the fact that it is NEVER wise to trust a man with the mission of creating a weapon that will smite the enemies of the very government who lost his family because of said government.**

 **So believe that I discovered an excellent way to prevent the Death Star's reactor problem (which in cannon was designed to blow up should the simplest explosion happen).**

 **Apologises for cutting the scene short during the point where the developer of the Tie Fighter is introduced. But I believe I make up for this with the Aphra part and my method of having her introduced to Darth Vader.**

 **As always, Keep reviewing :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Walking back to his private office without the company of his youthful advisor, who had been dismissed back to his quarters for some well deserved leisure activity, the Emperor mused on the relative success of the past meeting.

Much had been accomplished due to the diligence of his underlings, with only the occasional question being raised to keep him on track, but all in all he was satisfied with the results.

The upcoming campaign against the Hutt clans would not only add new territories, rich in manpower and resources, to his Empire, but would also allow him to further cement the loyalty of the common citizenry while he waited for the completion of the projects that would do away with the need to rely on public opinion.

The construction of the Death Star was ahead of schedule, despite continuing problems in designing the necessary hardware that would make it the symbol of his might, and he had now be alerted that it would be prudent to keep an eye on the man responsible for making his weapon a reality.

And, thanks to some interesting ideas made by his advisor, he had been able to pose some questions that would prove to be of great benefit to his growing Start Fleet.

While it would be some time before the necessary modifications could be implemented, he was confident that once Kuat Yards had finalized on a design, the new Resurgent class Star Destroyers would be more than capable of solidifying his rule across the galaxy.

While greater resources would be needed to construct these new capital ships, the cost of a single Resurgence class destroyer would be at least twice as much as an Imperial class destroyer, the newly constructed vessels would be far more efficient in maintaining his grip across the galaxy.

Improved armaments that would allow a single ship to possess at least triple the fire power of the now obsolete Victory class star destroyers, enlarged hangers that would allow 2 newly structured Imperial Fighter Wings to be carried, and a more heavily armored, less exposed command bridge that would thwart the best efforts of even the most determined suicidal fool.

The boy's suggestion for the new TIE Fighters had also been discussed at length, and for the most part he was satisfied with the finalized plans his military leaders had come up with.

While he would have preferred to have a single type of space craft that could carry out a variety of missions, the Emperor had nevertheless accept that more specialized craft would be needed if he was to cement his grip.

The bulk of his fighter pilots would fly the standard TIE FIGHTER, which sacrificed armor, life support, and a hyper drive to not only reduce costs, but also to make the fighter maneuverable , but for the elite, they would be give a model that would allow them to better make use of their talents.

Increased speed, missile launchers, heavier armament, the TIE Interceptor would prove to be more than a match for anything his few remaining enemies could field against him, and if they somehow managed to achieve qualitative parity, he was certain that the TIE design could be further improved.

The first Interceptor model would be ready for testing in about 2 months time, and he was certain that his mechanically inclined apprentice would be able to improve on the design.

Speaking of his apprentice, the private communication line that he had established for Vader's use was currently beeping.

Suspecting the reason for this unscheduled, but fully expected call, the Emperor schooled his melted features into an expression of curiosity as he accepted the call.

"Ah Lord Vader. I trust your calling to explain why you weren't at today's meeting. While I understand your desire to be an attentive parents, I would hope you realize that the needs of the Empire are more important than looking after a single, if precious, child".

Despite the outward display of submission his apprentice was showing him, the Emperor could still feel the barely controlled rage that was wafting off of his apprentice. And while Vader had come a long way in keeping his emotions in check, he still had much to learn before he could hide anything from his master.

"I apologize for my absence Master. I had a certain matter to attend to, which I regret to inform took up much of my attention".

Humming in thought as he considered the cyborg's apology, the Emperor allowed his tone to adopt a tone of concerned curiosity as he asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Oh dear. I trust that it wasn't anything to serious"?

Fighting the urge to smirk as he felt a sudden spike in Vader's anger before he managed to get it under control, Palpatine was unsurprised when his apprentice shook his head in the negative.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle Master. The matter has been dealt with, and I will ensure that such an occurrence never happens again".

Nodding his head in agreement with his kneeling apprentice, the Emperor ended his conversation with a final ominous warning.

"See that you do Lord Vader. I would hate for anything to happen to the little princess before she can be of use to the Empire".

Cackling as he terminated the conversation, the Sith Master had to admit that there was something immensely satisfying in having control over a prideful being.

While he would never voice his opinion, it was clear that Lord Vader knew who was responsible for causing him to be absent from the meeting, and that he knew that he knew. But thankfully, his apprentice's failure at Mustafar had managed to somewhat curb his previous tendency to act before thinking, so he wouldn't find himself on the end of a more painful lesson.

The relationship between a Sith master and apprentice was a delicate balance, one that Vader would have to learn in order to guarantee not only his survival but also the survival of his daughter.

For while it was expected that the apprentice would wish to supplant the master, until he possessed the means to do so, he would should respect for the power that his master wielded. And while he had no intention of allowing his own position to be overthrown, especially by an apprentice who was more machine than man, the Emperor knew that he would have to provide Vader with the chance to increase his power to the level he was capable, just to maintain his loyalty.

And that was precisely why he had chosen this particular method to test his apprentice. For not only would the act of trying to kidnap Leia serve to increase Vader's connection to the Dark Side of the Force, it would also teach his apprentice the value of fostering long term relationships with impressionable youths.

Cause after all, the Jedi's fall could be traced back to that brief moment when he extended a fatherly hand towards a 9 year old war hero.

...

 **An early Merry Christmas to you all :) here is your gift from me to you.**

 **Just saw last Jedi yesterday, and I have to say it was...disappointing. same old material:**

 **WARNING SPOILERS...NOT REALLY XD**

 **Attack on evacuating rebel base, fleet of star destroyers with huge new flag ship tracking down rebel fleet, jedi hopeful seeking training from reluctant Jedi master. attempts to convert darkside/light side counter part to their view points. Rebels playing for time against Walkers...same old same old.**

 **But apart from that (and the fact that the film seems to pay WAAAAYYYY too much attention towards developing a romantic relationship with interracial couples) the effects were good, and the as well as the dialogue.**

 **Hope to update sometime in the early new year. Again Merry Christmas (I dont buy into that Happy Holiday crap)**

 **And as always, Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Despite his maker's best efforts to completely overwrite his programing, the formerly gold plated protocol droid still managed to retain many of his old mannerisms.

Yes his new and improved chassis was far more resistant to blaster fire than it had even been, and yes he now possessed an impressive array of concealed weaponry that could easily outclass a Super Battle droid, but C3PO still managed to remain the fussy personality that had been present ever since his activation.

However, that didn't mean that his creator hadn't attempted to make some improvements on his mannerisms.

"For the last time young lady, I have no idea when Master Vader will return. Now kindly cease your constant badgering, otherwise I will be forced to use a more quite method to keep you restrained".

As a droid, his patience levels should be theoretically infinite, especially with his memory banks keeping most of his protocol programming, but for some reason, this girl was proving to be beyond his ability to properly deal with.

"Somehow I doubt it you annoying bucket of bolts. While Lord Vader said that you were to keep me restrained, he also ordered you to ensure that I was in a state to ask questions when he returned. And since I don't remember him saying anything about when he would be back, that means you have to put up with my questions until he tells you otherwise".

Shooting a mocking smirk at the now black plated droid, the 7 year old girl was certain that if her jailer was a living breathing person, he would be pulling his hair out in frustration at her less than cooperative attitude. But since he couldn't do that, Aphra continued her needling.

"Speaking of Lord Vader, I have to admit that I wasn't expecting the armored fist of the Empire to be involved in child kidnapping. Would have thought that the most secure room in the palace would have been a super-secret weapons fault. Can't imagine the shock I felt when I discovered that it was some brat who couldn't even be over a year old".

Receiving the electronic equivalent of a huff from her jailer, Aphra had to keep herself from grinning as the droid managed to reveal some information that she was certain had not been on Vader's list of approved discussion topics.

"Lady Leia's presence in my master's palace is of no concern of yours you miscreant. I assure you, that if Master Vader hadn't discovered you doing your best to ward off those bounty hunters from his dau...I mean the child, you most certainly would not be here to complain about your current circumstances".

Deeming it was wiser to not push the topic further lest she activate some sort of hidden security protocol, Aphra laid her head back against the wall and considered her current situation.

 _"_ _Ok Chelli. Good news is that I'm still alive, and haven't been tortured by some sadist of a droid. Bad news is that I'm currently the a prisoner of said droid, who may very well end up killing me if Darth Vader is feeling a tad lazy"._

"I assure you Miss Aphra, if I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be alive at this very moment".

Shocked out of her musings by the deep baritone voice of her captor, and wondering how it was he was able to sneak up on her with that breathing problem of his, Chelli Aphra tried her best to remain calm as she stared into unmistakable visage of the Empire's greatest warrior.

…

Having stormed out of his personal communication chamber, Darth Vader considered the situation he now found himself in.

His master, the one being in the galaxy who understood him, had seen fit to hire bounty hunters to infiltrate his palace in an attempt to kidnap his infant daughter.

He had no doubt that the Emperor fully expected them to fail their mission, for the security measures of his palace had exceeded that of the Jedi temple, but the fact remained that his daughter had been placed in harm's way, and that he could not forgive.

But, as much as he would like to confront his master, Vader knew that he could not. Thanks to his failure at Mustafar, he would never be able to defeat his master with his broken body, which meant he was forever trapped in the role of an apprentice, but even that factor was surpassed by the fear of what the Emperor could do to his daughter.

He suffered under no delusion that his master, just like Kenobi and the late Bail Organna, had plans for Leia's future, and it was only thanks to the will of the force that his daughter wasn't taken from his care.

Vader suspected that his master knew that doing so would rob him of one of his most important assets, for suit or no suit, Vader would challenge his master for daring to separate him from his last surviving family member.

Walking past his daughter's current quarters with measured steps, and doing his best to calm down since Leia had shown to be particularly intuitive regarding her father's emotions, Vader thought back to the events of the past hour.

Having felt his daughter's sudden distress through the force, the cybernetic Sith Lord had chosen to risk his master's wrath by forgoing his attendance at the latest military meeting, and hurried back to his palace.

Once he got there, he could discovered a scene that was almost identical to the one he had experienced during the Clone Wars.

A group of bounty hunters, led by Cad Bane no less, had proceeded to sneak into his palace, using what appeared to be an abducted group of school children as hostages, with the belief that they were there to steal important military secrets.

At least, that had been the story he had gotten from the first fool who had been unfortunate enough to cross his path.

But since his daughter's distress rang out in the force like a siren, something he was sure was easily detected by his master, Vader was in no mood, not that he ever was, to consider the fate of the hostages as he rapidly moved towards the most secure room of his palace.

But as he finally arrived, going through at least 2 dozen bounty hunters and droid assassins along the way, he beheld a sight that managed to surprise even him.

Cad Bane, the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy after the death of clone trooper template Jango Fett, was being denied entry into Leia's room by a girl who couldn't even be older than 8.

Knocking the hat wearing Duro into the wall with a quick push of the force, unfortunately breaking his neck in the process, Vader was further surprised by the young girl's defensive preparations.

Knocked over crates to provide her additional cover, a door that had its access panel ripped out so it couldn't be hacked into, though the bodies of droids near the door indicated that the bounty hunters had tried to force it open. But what truly surprised him, and kept him from killing the girl on the spot for discovering his secret which only himself and the Emperor knew of, was the lengths the girl had gone to protect his daughter.

An iron container that managed to keep his daughter safe from flying laser bolts, while positioned in a corner to further reduce the risk of a stray shot. And to top it all off, the girl even managed to set up a defensive shield around his daughter, which he guessed had been taken off of the body of one of the droids.

He still fully intended to interrogate the girl, but her actions had at least warranted a less brutal approach.

Hearing the conversation between his captive and the upgraded version of the more disposable links to his past life, Vader focused his mind on his clearly nervous captive, and was somewhat amused by the thoughts he picked up.

 _""_ _Ok Chelli. Good news is that I'm still alive, and haven't been tortured by some sadist of a droid. Bad news is that I'm currently the a prisoner of said droid, who may very well end up killing me if Darth Vader is feeling a tad lazy"._

Impressed with the girl's ability to think rationally when grown men had become sniveling wrecks whenever they found themselves at his mercy, and more than a little surprised that she had not noticed his presence, Vader decided to chide her for her wandering attentions.

"I assure you Miss Aphra, if I wanted you dead, you wouldn't be alive at this very moment".

Smirking under his helmet as the girl tried to regain her composure after that moment of shock, the towering Sith Lord fought the urge to sigh in frustration as the now combat worthy protocol droid acted in his usual manner.

"Oh Master Vader. It is delightful to see you again so soon sir. Especially since you have tasked me with the care of this child, though her manners are more akin to a corellian smuggler than a proper young lady".

Not for the first time cursing that 3P0's reprograming hadn't resulted in losing his prissy attitude, Vader moved to silence the droid, only to have the young girl speak up in her defence.

"Well sorry for acting like that just after I went through a scary experience with some bounty hunters. Maybe if you weren't powered down for a recharge, I wouldn't have had to save the kid by myself".

…

As soon as she said those words, Aphra suddenly felt as if the temperature of the room had just became a freezer. And seeing the clenched fists of the cape wearing fist of the Empire, she correctly guessed who was responsible for it.

"Is that true C-3P0"?

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Aphra couldn't help enjoying the sight of the panicking droid.

"I'm sorry Master Vader, but if you recall, my recent upgrades require me to regularly undergo a brief period of recharge to ensure that I am at peak efficiency. And since you have programmed me to only do so when my processors have determined that Lady Leia is firmly secured I…

"ENOUGH!"

Flinching at the booming tone of the clearly angry cyborg, Aphra gulped in understandable fear as the focus of the conversation was brought back to her.

"Why exactly were you sneaking around my palace to begin with? Know that I will be able to tell if you try and deceive me. And if you do I assure you that your age will not be sufficient enough to spare you from my wrath".

Feeling a slight pressure against her throat before it disappeared all together, and hoping that her savior of the kid gave her enough leeway to explain her actions without violent interruption, Aphra told him.

"Well you see, the tour group I was with was rather boring, and since it's been sometime since I could enjoy some solitude, I decided to sneak out without anyone noticing".

Hearing nothing but the mechanical breathing of the caped agent of the Empire, she hurried to continue.

"Anyway, after narrowly avoiding some traps, which thankfully seemed to be designed for those who are adult size, I came across this impressive door. At first I was a bit intimated by it, but just as I was about to leave, I felt something weird happen".

Seeing Vader cross his arms in what she deemed was his considering pose, Aphra was somewhat caught off guard by the reply she received.

"Go on".

Nodding her head, she did.

"At first it felt like there was someone else in the room with me, but a quick check couldn't find anything. But just as I was about to exit the room, I dunno it was weird. You ever get that feeling that someone is calling you, but you can't see or hear them"?

Though she couldn't be certain, Aphra could have sworn she had saw Vader slightly incline his helmet.

"Well, after that happened, I decided that since I had already come this far, I might as well try to see what was on the other side of the door. Took me around 10 minutes to hack into it, though I confess it would have been longer if there hadn't been that power outage that allowed me to bypass some of the more..lethal protocols, but I eventually opened it, and saw instead of a super cool armory, it was just some sort of nursery".

Judging that this was the part that he wanted to know more in detail, Aphra took a quick breath to steady her nerves and continued her story.

"After that, things became sorta hectic. An assassin droid entered the room to I think steal the kid, but I managed to surprise it before it could reach the kid. I stole it's weapon, set up a little fort for protection, and did my best to hold out until rescue. Which as you know, I have you to thank for that".

For a moment, only the regulated breath of Darth Vader sounded throughout the room, and before she could do anything to try and break the tension of the room, the cyborg spoke.

"Most impressive. Few force blind individuals would have been able to stand against the odds you have faced, let alone as successfully as you have done. Your parents must be proud".

For the first time since she had been in the presence of the telepathic, people killing cyborg, Aphra experienced and emotion that had little to do with relief or fear.

"My mother's dead, and my dad's on some misguided pilgrimage to discover the secrets of the universe. I sincerely doubt that they would care what I've just done".

Glowering as she remembered her father's idiotic pursuit of a sect of an order that had just become endangered, if not extinct, Aphra's eye's widened in shock as Darth Vader said something that she had never expected to hear.

"Then perhaps I can make use of your talents".

…

 **ANNNNNNND THAT'S IT FOR NOW :P**

 **Pleased that I was able to get this in time for Christmas :)**

 **Loved the relationship between these two characters in the Vader Comics (though was saddened at the way it ended)...Hence my decision to do this XD. Might add other such characters (like a certain female imperial officer who an older Aphra flirted with) but for now I'm pleased that I have finally added Aphra into Vader's life, especially in a position such as this (will provide more detail later one)**

 **ANYWAYS...R.I.P. Cad Bane. Breaking into Vader's home is more dangerous for your health than the Jedi Temple before it became the palace.**

 **Merry Christmas Everyone. Will be uploading chapters of some of my other stories tomorrow (though incomplete their is enough material there to have a short chapter, not orginal intent but I'm feeling generous)**

 **AND AS ALWAYS. REVIEW :D**


	25. Chapter 25

Despite the fact that construction, courtesy of their droid labor force, was proceeding ahead of schedule, Governor Tarkin couldn't help but feel dissatisfied with the progress that had been made with the Empire's future weapon.

The majority of his displeasure had to do with the man who the Emperor had placed in charge of the day to day administration of bringing the Death Star to life.

While he had no doubt that Director Krennic was an enthusiastic and loyal supporter of the Emperor's policies, the fact remained that the man maintained an annoying habit of clinging to old ties, despite the fact that they were clearly hindering his work.

And it was precisely for this reason that he had been once again called from his other important duties to try and resolve yet another unacceptable delay.

"You know Director, even if current construction wasn't proceeding ahead of our earlier projections, I do believe we would still be forced to have this little chat. You should be grateful that the Emperor has ordered me to sort out your mess, for I suspect that Lord Vader would possess far less patient then I am showing to you now".

Though his face betrayed nothing, Tarkin enjoyed the irked expression that had come over Krennic's face as he proceeded to try and take control of the situation.

"Since the Emperor appreciates my visions Tarkin, I am sure that I have a degree of immunity from his executioner".

Give a noncommittal hum, despite knowing that Vader was the kind of person who preferred to seek forgiveness only after he had disobeyed orders, Tarkin decided to reveal the reason why the white uniformed director had been summoned.

"Be that as it may Director, the fact remains that despite the increased level of resources the project has received, Galen Erso's department remains well behind schedule despite our constant talks to try and fix this problem".

Offering an unimpressed glare at the man, the Imperial Governor was unsurprised by the response the slightly junior officer offered up in his defense.

"These things take time Tarkin. Its not as simple as welding a couple of kilometer long supports together into a sphere. We're talking about a weapon that was purely theoretical until we were given a chance to design it. Even with the additional power generator's that have been added into the design, it will still take some time for Erso to put theory into practice".

Rolling his eyes in annoyance as this was the same excuse the military director had used to defend his 'key asset' whenever his department had slowed, Tarkin continued the conversation.

"I'm afraid Director that the Emperor will no longer tolerate the excuse that Galen Erso is simply delayed by his genius. For it has come to our attention that the Erso family isn't as loyal to the Empire as we had been led to believe. A rather embarrassing oversight on your part, don't you think so Director"?

Allowing a barely noticeable grin of mockery spread across his face as he witnessed Krennic's infuriated expression, and seeing that he would soon be subject to yet another tirade if he didn't act quickly, Tarkin adopted a tone that he hoped would remind his fellow Imperial that there was a reason why he had attained his current rank.

"Rest assured Director, the issue is being resolved as we speak. While it will undoubtedly delay the final completion of the project, I am sure that the department's new supervisor won't be distracted by something as petty as a martial dispute. Now, if there isn't anything else to discuss, I bid you a good day Director Krennic".

Savoring the look of a man who knew his authority was threanted, but was in no position to anything about it, Tarkin turned his attention back to the 2 documents that Krennic's arrival had distracted him from.

The first one was a top secret notification from the Imperial Security Bureau that several naval taskforces would be passing through his sector on their way to the southern borders of Hutt Space.

The second dealt with some rather interesting reports from the Imperial Survey Corps. While they must have been rather confused with the sudden increase in their monthly budgets, these government funded explorers nevertheless relished the chance to expand their efforts to map out the previously unknown regions.

Knowing which one would more likely be of interest to the Emperor, Tarkin chose to continue his reading of the second document instead of the first. For while the military buildup along the borders of Hutt Space was important for the present time, the Imperial Governor was far more interested in the future.

…

Despite the fact that she was close to collapsing from pure exhaustion, the 7 year old girl was nonetheless proud of what she had managed to accomplish in 2 weeks.

Before, she wouldn't have been able to finish a third of the hellish obstacle course that the clearly sadistic droid had designed for her. But through sheer perseverance, not to mention 3P0's threat that Vader would dispose of her if she continued to be a "useless sack of human veal", Aphra had managed to finally get one up on the droid, though it still resulted in a fair amount of mildly painful blaster burns.

Thankfully though, Vader's palace was equipped with some pretty fancy medical tech, which thankfully remained open to her as long as her injuries were related to her new duties.

She still found it somewhat odd that Darth Vader, the 2nd most powerful man in the Empire, who literally had millions of soldiers at his beck and call, decided that a 7 year old girl was more capable of protecting his daughter than a battalion of clone troopers, but hey, she wasn't going to complain.

"What tremendous progress you have made Ms. Aphra. To think, 2 weeks ago you were just some snot nosed hooligan who couldn't even last 10 seconds in training. And now look at you. Blistered you might be, but at least you have successfully managed to complete your task. I do wonder what sort of injuries you'll suffer from any future endeavors".

Having gotten used to 3P0's odd combination of polite sadism, Aphra merely flashed the former protocol droid a smirk as she proceeded to apply some desperately needed bacta patches to her pain filled limbs.

"That depends 3PO. If I was to take away your voice box, do you think I'd have enough time to run away before your systems rebooted? Cause last time I did that, you barely managed to do more than graze my check with a sloppy laser blast".

Laughing at the sight of the clearly flustered droid, and once again grateful that Vader had forbidden the droid from harming her unless she was in the training room, Aphra took a moment to reflect on her current circumstances.

While forbidden from leaving the palace until Vader said otherwise, the black fist of the Empire had ensured that she would never be bored when she wasn't doing her best to survive her hellish training sessions.

She had access to all sorts of holo books, even ones that she knew would make her dad jealous, a food replicator that turned out meals that were far better than what her mother could ever make, and a fully functional workshop where she could assemble or improve various machinery.

It was actually this last bit that had managed to surprise her the most, for she was almost certain that no one knew that Darth Vader had a hobby in the mechanical arts. It had been quite an amusing sight to see the cyborg working like some common mechanic, at least until he had acknowledged her presence.

Then, she had to quickly explain that she had been looking for something to do, and that she thought that building a blaster from spare parts would have been a good way to past the time until her next training session.

She still remembered the very real feelings of anxiety that had passed through her as Vader silently, apart from his breathing of course, looked down on her without saying a word. However, that feeling had soon passed when he inclined his head towards a work bench and told her to show him what she could do.

Of course he had used his magic force powers to take the battery away from her so she wouldn't have a loaded gun, but she could tell that he was impressed with her finished product for he had seen to it that her list of reading materials included the blue prints for some antique, but no less impressive weaponry.

And while he was a man of few words, the longest sentence she had ever heard him speak after accepting his offer was at the most 7 words long, Aphra already held the man in higher esteem than her own father.

For unlike the idiot who chose to chase after some long forgotten sect of Jedi instead of looking after his wife and daughter, Vader at least acknowledged her abilities and sought to encourage them.

She realized that most people would probably call her crazy for her perception, but since that Imperial child psychiatrist had already told her that she had some behaviorally problems, that didn't concern her in the least.

…

Glaring at the new arrival with an intensity that had never failed to frighten those who dared to usurp her position as her master's favorite, Anaha's usually lovely face could only sneer as she proceeded to put the newbie in her place.

"Let's just get something straight you orange skinned bitch. You do anything to steal my position, then I don't care how much it costs. I will do whatever it takes to make your life a living hell. Understood"?

Receiving a calm nod from the teenage girl, something which only infuriated the buxom would have continued, but the unmistakable sound of her master's return forced her to merely whisper one final warning.

"Remember what I told you Fulcrum. Any funny business, and your back on the streets".

Once again receiving only a nod from the younger girl, and knowing that her human lover always liked it when he came home to an erotic surprise, the well-endowed Twi'lek adopted her most inviting pose, only to scowl as she noticed that her master wasn't paying her the least bit of attention.

Instead, his focus was entirely on the young Togruta whose blue eye's gained a look of determination as stared at his look of recognition.

…

 **ANNNNNNNNND I think this is a good place to end the Chapter :)**

 **Happy with how this turned out...quite pleased with my rendition of Tarkin AND a 7 year old Aphra lol.**

 **And for the first time ever in this story...and I confess that I have played around with this idea ever since I came up with the boy's reward XD...the introduction of a certain Torgruta apprentice :P So look forward to the next chapter where the boy is forced to interact with another Jedi. Doubt Palpy will be pleased XD.**

 **As for those who are wishing for me to give the 'boy' a name, I confess that it had been my original intention not to. Point of this story, at least originally, was to have a character where any guy could picture himself as the one giving the spoilers. But due to demand...will be granting him a name soon...though I warn you that its not his orginal name :P.**

 **Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed this.**

 **Very pleased to see how many people Favorited/followed this story, as well as the number of reviews :).**

 **SO KEEP THEM COMING :) it pleases me XD.**


	26. Chapter 26

Despite the fact that his adversaries, and their misguided allies, had always believed the Force to be an ally of those who obeyed it's whims, the Emperor knew that the opposite was true.

While he could not deny that the Jedi were correct in claiming that the Force was in some way's sentient, albeit in a manner that was more akin to an intelligent beast rather than any proper being, the Sith had never seen it as anything more than a tool to help them achieve their ends.

By relying on one's emotions, a skilled practitioner could bend the Force to their will, similar in practice to breaking in a spirited and rebellious Fathier. Difficult, but well worth the effort. And since he had decades of experience in exploring what he could do with his abilities, the Emperor had effortlessly slipped into the meditation technique that his last apprentice had been so found in utilizing.

Rather than connecting with the energies of the universe, Sith Meditation was intended to make its user the central hub of everything that was connect to the currents of the Force. Of course there were limitations to what this could accomplish, the most obvious one being that he couldn't influence those who maintained a rigid discipline to stay in the light, but those were few and far between now.

And through his greatly improved vision, the Dark Lord of the Sith witnessed everything with a contented smirk.

His apprentice as always was doing his best to strengthen the Empire, whether it was through his military might, or as the case was currently, overlooking the training of a peculiar, but nonetheless promising agent.

His most able force blind minion was taking the necessary steps to ensure the successful completion of his ultimate weapon. Already the currents of the future were presenting him a rather delightful image of a no longer committed Imperial scientist and his disloyal wife perishing in some manufactured accident, with their orphaned child flourishing under the care of her properly Imperial caregiver.

But the thing that drew his interest the most was the current confrontation that was happening only a few blocks away between his youthful advisor and a loose end that had previously been too insignificant to properly deal with.

He had always viewed Skywalker's former apprentice as yet another example of the Council's idiocy, for he knew full well the reason why they had decided to give perhaps the most reckless member of their order a padawan learner.

Seriously? Allowing Anakin to develop a meaningful bond with an individual only so he can learn the lesson of letting them go when the time came? It always amused him when his enemies brought about their own destruction without much effort on their part.

To retain his place in the light, Sidious knew that Anakin required strong pillars of support to do so, even if he was constantly exposed to the horrors of war.

The first pillar to go was the death of his mother. For months the boy had been plagued by dreams of his mother's circumstances, only to have them constantly dismissed by the man who tried to force him to be a proper Jedi. And after his sudden rebellion made it clear that it was too late to save the former slave woman, the frustration and anger he felt for being unable to save her had let him to for the first time embrace the darkness that had always been there.

The second pillar was the relationship he enjoyed with his Jedi master, but this in fact was the weakest one. While there had been an undeniable strong bond between them, it's strength largely depended on Anakin's ability to resist the darkness that continued to build within him.

This darkness of course was aided by the strength of his remaining two relationships.

His love for his wife proved to be a double edged sword for the prideful Jedi. For while he would brave the direst of circumstances to rescue the annoying senator, he would also willingly turn to any source of support in order to ensure her safety. And since the Jedi forbade any such attachments, the only avenue of knowledge left open to him was that which was offered by the Dark Side of the Force.

But even his wife's evident demise wouldn't have been enough to push him into the dark if his apprentice was still around to lend support to Kenobi's attempts to force Skywalker to remain in the light.

It had been a rather ingenious plan to remove the young Jedi from her master's side. Frame her for causing the death of a group of innocents. Have the entire order, except her master, turn against her. And to clear her name of all wrong doings moments after the order of execution had been carried out.

Sadly, that last part had been derailed thanks to his underestimation of Anakin's determination, but in the end the result was the same.

The Chosen One lost more faith in the council's ability to protect those he cared about, making him more susceptible to the advice of the grandfatherly like politician who had always been there to listen to his problems.

Tano's survival had presented an interesting problem, since while she was no longer part of the order, she nevertheless possessed the training and teachings of the Jedi, which meant that she was still a threat to what he intended to build.

However, if properly handled, she might still have some use.

Subtly connecting to her through the dark side of the force, for despite her best efforts she still possessed a good amount of anger for what she had been put through, the Emperor had been able to send her a force image of a rather important figure in his inner circle.

He had made sure to implement the truthful idea that the boy was a great asset to the Empire, and that his removal would cause his plans to be slower to implement.

From afar, he had watched the former Jedi sneak her way back to the capital of the Empire, recently renamed Imperial Center, and searched for the most opportune moment to get close to the boy.

Eventually, she had discovered his penchant for engaging in nocturnal activities with young, beautiful non-human women, and taking the place of a rather attractive, if slightly older member of her species, the former Jedi had managed to reach the boy's apartments just as he returned home after a rather productive day in overseeing the training of his new Stormtroopers.

Of course he had ensured that the boy would be in no immediate danger by placing his most trusted agents in a position to intervene should the girl become violent, but they would only move on his order.

Cause afterall, what better way to test a person's commitment to his ideals then by placing them in harms way.

One thing was for certain however. He would enjoy the performance.

…

Knowing full well who was standing before him, and idly wondering why the celibate Jedi Order allowed it's female members to dress in such revealing and form fitting clothes, the boy momentarily ignored the glaring Togruta in favor of flashing an apologetic look at the noticeably irritated Twi'lek.

"Anaha, why don't you take the evening off? It's been rather a long day, and as much I appreciate your willingness to participate in a threesome, I'm afraid that I only have enough energy to admire our new guest".

Doing his best not to cringe as his favorite bedding partner sent him a look that clearly promised that he wouldn't be enjoying her favors for quite some time, the boy waited untll the pissed Twi'lek had left the room before shooting a scowl at the former Jedi.

"I hope you're happy with yourself. I know your former colleagues were a rather chaste group of people, but surely you've heard of the expression 'there is a time and place for everything'? I mean, would have been so hard to do this during the…GRKKK".

Unable to continue his complaint as he was telekinetically thrown into the wall by the now glaring former Jedi, the boy silently thanked his foresight in his selection of cybernetic enhancements as he was forced to listen to the angry accusatory tone of Skywalker's former apprentice.

"I don't care what sick and twisted things you had planned for this evening. All I know is that you better answer every question I ask you. Otherwise you'll find yourself at the wrong end of my lightsaber. Understood".

Though he nodded in acceptance with the former padawan's demand, the boy was already thinking over everything he knew about orange skinned girl.

He knew that like most of the main good guys, she was largely unconcerned with material possessions, which meant that any attempt to placate her with wealth would largely be worthless. She had proven numerous times during the course of the Clone Wars that she was willing to bend the rules of the Jedi Order to get what she wanted, though unlike her master she had never done anything that would have resulted in her immediate expulsion.

So the only option left available to him would be to placate the former Jedi long enough for the Emperor to be aware of his predicament before the fallen Jedi decided to put his defensive enhancements to the test. For he was certain that sooner or later he would either sense something was wrong, or one of his numerous spies would report his situation.

Of course it was highly possible that this was simply a test, for the boy could recall all the no longer cannon missions Sidious sent Vader on to test his connection to the Dark Side, so that meant that he would have to be very careful in what he revealed to the glaring Togruta.

Luckily for him however, while he was certain that the fallen Jedi could detect any attempt on his part to deceive, he was certain that she wouldn't be able to pick up on anything that was half the truth.

Cause as Sidious had proven during his corruption of Anakin, the man never technically lied to him, he just chose to withheld certain pieces of information until the time was right.

"I understand completely. Ask your questions, and I will do my best to answer them".

Receiving a glaring nod of approval from his captor, the boy was somewhat surprised by the first question the non human teenager asked him.

"First off. Who are you? And why do I keep seeing your face in the Force"?

Eye's widening at the last question, both because he realized that the Force was now reacting to his presence, but also because he had no clear way to answer that question, the boy nevertheless did his best to placate the irritated Jedi.

"I'm a…well I guess you could call me a public relations advisor to his majesty Emperor Palaptine. And as for why you keep seeing my face, I'm afraid that I have no clue was to why you are seeing my face in some Force vision. I myself cannot use the Force, so my knowledge of how it works is somewhat lacking compared to a fully trained Jedi".

For a whole minute after his answer, the young Togruta said nothing as she weighed the validity of his answers, which were technically true if one was to view them from a certain point of view. But that reprise was proven short as she showed her reluctance to let the question go.

"Even if you're unable to access the Force, you must have some idea of why I keep getting these visions. Almost every night I see you standing right next to the man responsible for plunging the Galaxy into darkness. And since Palaptine has already revealed himself to be a far greater threat than anyone had dared to imagine, it is highly possible that your rather plain exterior conceals yet another monster".

Frowning at the backhanded insult dealt to his appearance, and sensing that Ashoka wouldn't let this matter drop until she got some more information, the boy decided to offer a suggestion.

"Again, I have no idea of how the Force works, but I might be able to offer you an idea. In these visions of yours, I'm always standing next to the Emperor correct"?

Receiving a heated glare from the girl, who nevertheless slowly nodded his head at his inquriry, the boy provided an answer that would hopefully convince her to switch topics.

"And in these visions, is it the face of the Chancellor you see? Or is it his new…public appearance"?

Seeing the former Jedi narrow her eye's in thought, the boy was somewhat surprised at the answer he received.

"Sometimes it's the face of Palpatine. Other times it's the face of Sidious. Their constantly changing, but your face always stays the same".

Humming in thought, and growing a tad more certain that this was in fact a test set forth by the Emperor, the boy told her his theory.

"Then perhaps it's because the Force believes that my efforts are necessary to ensure that the Emperor governs more humanely. Surely you can recognize that some checks are needed to ensure that the Empire doesn't become as corrupt as the system it replaced"?

As expected, his answer served to increase the confusion of Skywalker's former apprentice, who thankfully seemed quite willing to change the subject instead of believing that a Sith Lord could become a more effective leader than a bunch of corrupted officials who had been elected for the job.

"Do you know what happened to Anakin Skywalker? I'm sure a member of the Emperor's inner circle would be able to learn what happened to the most powerful members of the Jedi Order".

Conceding her point with a nod, and once again deciding to take a page out of a certain manipulative sand dwelling hermit, the boy told her.

"From what I managed to learn, Master Skywalker was one of the few former council members who managed to survive Order 66. I don't know where he is currently, but I do know that Lord Vader is currently keeping him a prisoner, and that the Emperor is most keen on ensuring that he is broken".

Again, another technical truth. For the light of Anakin Skywalker did manage to survive Order 66, even if it was currently smothered by the shadow of Darth Vader, and that the Emperor fully wished for his apprentice to rid himself of any connection to his former life. Though how that would happen with Vader being allowed to raise his daughter into a Sith Lady, he didn't know.

Luckily for him however, unlike the previous questions, Ashoka seemed to be too depressed to seek more clarification on this answer. Which wasn't all that surprising considering her reaction during one of the few descent episodes of the pathetic Rebel series.

"One last question before I decide your fate. And if you know what's good for you, I suggest you think real hard before you answer. Understood"?

…

Steeping his fingers in contemplation as he listened in to his asset's so far successful interrogation session, the Emperor found himself smirking in cruel amusement as Tano spoke her last question.

"The Younglings of the Jedi Temple. Did Order 66 manage to k…to get all of them"?

There was something particularly enjoyable in hearing a Jedi so desperately trying to deny their emotions before being overwhelmed by them. But since he wanted to enjoy the emotional breakdown of yet another Jedi, the Sith Lord used the Dark Side of the Force to encourage the boy to answer the question in its entirety.

He was already quite pleased by how the boy managed to utilize a slightly less refined method of his own way to tell a lie, but since the truth was far more delicious than a lie, he temporary removed his ability to bend the truth.

"No it did not. Though the ones Skywalker failed to protect were swiftly dealt with, their remained a small number who managed to survive Order 66 thanks to the Emperor's personal intervention".

Feeling the rather enjoyable moment of raising Tano's hopes up only to tarnish her unlooked for victory, the Emperor could clearly feel the girl's inner light slowly being overcome by the Dark Side. And since he prided himself on his ability to corrupt some of the most promising lights in the galaxy, he grinned with sadistic pleasure as she asked a question he was certain she didn't want to know.

"What do you mean? Why would the master of the Sith Order want to save Jedi children"?

Deciding that such a question deserved a rather more impressionable answer, the Emperor utilized his command of the Force to convey his commands to his hidden minion, and proceeded to enjoy the show.

…

Even as he opened his mouth to inform the former Jedi of his answer, the boy was prevented from doing so by the unexpected, but no less welcome subject of their latest conversational topic.

"I believe you already know the answer to that lady Tano. But in case it is still unclear to you, the answer stands before you now".

Throwing the female Togruta across the room, where she was soon knocked unconscious before being restrained by 2 black armored troopers, the yellow eyed Pa'un spared the surprised boy a quick look before he pulled out a mini holo projector and bowed his head.

"My lord, the former Jedi has been apprehended, and your advisor has been rescued unharmed. My mission is complete".

Pleased that he had managed to correctly identify the cause for his interrupted evening, though he was uncertain if he would be able to explain to Anaha the cause for her unexpected evening off, the boy remained still as he heard the Emperor praise his pale skinned servant.

"You have done well Grand Inquisitor. Proceed with the next stage of your operation. I eagerly look forward to see how well Skywalker's apprentice will cope with the conditioning process".

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, the former Jedi guardian responded with the only logical answer to his master's commands.

"Yes my lord".

Pleased with his servant's efficiency, the miniature projection of the Emperor turned towards the still silent boy with an oily, if approving smile.

"Congratulations my boy. You have managed to succeed beyond my expectations, even if I did end up helping you towards the end".

Nodding his head to show that he appreciated the Emperor's praise, the boy was uncertain whether he should be grateful at the reward he was being given for passing his test, or nervous at the fact that he was about to once again receive an upgrade.

"Since you've managed to prove yourself capable of operating under pressure, I believe that you've earned some further enhancements to increased your already improved durability. I do suggest you spend the rest of your evening with some amicable company, for I somehow doubt you'll be in any condition to enjoy their…charms for the next little while".

Nodding his head to show his gratitude, as well as to show that he understood that he had little choice, the boy was grateful when the Emperor decided to end the conversation without another word, leaving him alone in a room with a shattered window, and a smirking Inquisitor.

"I do suggest you hurry if you wish to take advantage of the Emperor's generosity my boy. Cause I believe that it will take you quite some time to convince your bedding companion to let you enjoy her favors after her abrupt dismissal".

Accepting the snide advice without any comment, the boy rushed out of the room, completely missing the pensive look that had fallen across the Inquisitor's face as he proceeded to think of ways on how he could convince his buxom Twi'lek companion of his sincerity.

…

 **ANNNNNNNNND That's another chapter done..Yay LOL.**

 **I confess that I had some difficulty writing this chapter. Not the Emperor scenes…funnily enough I NEVER have issues writing from the view point of a villain lol…but Ashoka…she was tough to do, and still have some doubt that I portrayed her correctly.**

 **Her character….I confess that I am somewhat uncertain of what to think of her since her character always seems to change. Sometimes she's a rebellious brat with clothing issues (Anyone else notice that a celibate Jedi Order allows its female members to wear skin tight, or heavily revealing clothing? I mean come on…a 14 or 15 year old girl is wearing a tube top in a war zone XD) other times she is a calm composed Jedi.**

 **Plus…though I know she makes an appearance AFTER Revenge of the Sith was released….she is one of the reasons why Anakin was easily seduced to the Dark Side. She is the strongest tie Anakin has to the Jedi order (his bond with Obi Wan had weakened due to various events in the war)…and once she's gone…Padme is all that's left, and good ol Sidious is more than happy to take advantage.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this. Til next time.**

 **As always REVIEW….and Hail the Empire.**


	27. Chapter 27

Despite the fact that only a fool would surround himself with subordinates who could easily equal him in power, the Emperor found himself growing increasingly irritated at the lack of progress made by his yellowed eyed subordinate.

Despite his best efforts, which ranged from the use of the new I-TO integrator droids to a rather clumsy mental attack, the Grand Inquisitor had made no progress in forcing the young Togrtua to give up her secrets.

And what was more infuriating was that he couldn't rely on the boy's aid for this task since the doctor's had assured him that he needed at least 18 hours to recover from the effects of the operation.

He doubted that the boy could provide any additional information, for he had already divulged what he knew of Tano's fate after her self-imposed exile from the Jedi Order, but he nevertheless could provide ideas that he himself had failed to come up with.

Scowling at the fact that he had been placed in a situation where his patience was being tested, even if it was of his making, the Emperor decided that he might as well kill 2 birds with 1 stone.

"Thank you for your efforts Inquisitor. But I believe that young Tano needs a more…delicate touch to ensure she divulges her secrets".

Gaining only the smallest bit of satisfaction as the former Jedi Guardian immediately bowed to his wishes, Sidious waited until his servant left the room before turning the full wright of his gaze on the still defiant prisoner.

"I'll never tell you anything you piece of Sh..GAAAAHHHHHHH".

Sneering as he bombarded the former padawan with a powerful burst of lightning, the Emperor showed no sign that he enjoyed her screaming before deciding to bring an end to his deadly barrage.

"While I admire your spirit young Ashoka, know that I am in no mood to put up with your pathetic attempts to insult me. I assure you, I have been called much worse during the course of my career, and it would be quite easy for me to bestow on you the same fate I bestowed on those pitiful fools".

Watching impassively as the girl managed to slowly recover from her shock treatment, though he knew from firsthand experience that she was probably still wracked with pain, Sidious proceeded to walk around the bound Togruta in a manner that resembled that of a predator circling its prey.

"You know, I'm rather surprised with you young Ashoka. Most Jedi who leave the Jedi Order would be quite willing to indulge in the emotions they had previously been taught to deny. And yet, despite the fact that I can sense your building rage, I can tell that you still remain sicken in the light. Care to explain how this happened? Or do I have to resort to more….what did your master call them? Oh yes. Aggressive negotiations".

As expected, the mention of the girl's master only served to increase her defiance.

"I don't care what you can sense your majesty. I will never tell you anything, and even if you do have my master imprisoned somewhere he will always be more than twice the man you are".

Cackling at the irony of her comment, for Lord Vader was effectively less than half the man he used to be, the Emperor let loose another blast of force lightening, proceeding to lecture the screaming girl while she endured his lesson in respect.

"Be that as it may child, your master is in no condition to save you now. So I would suggest you cooperate unless you want to end up like the late Master Windu".

Smirking as he recalled the look of surprised horror that had been pasted across one of the agents who had pushed his current apprentice into his waiting arms, the Emperor kept up the barrage for nearly a minute before deciding to cut it off.

"I must admit my dear, your holding up a great deal better than my former apprentice. Makes me wonder how long your master would last given his current state. Not long I suspect given the state of his injuries, but I suppose that there comes a point when the apprentice must surpass the master".

Though she was unaware of it, given the fact that her body was still convulsing from the Emperor's latest burst of force lightning, the Emperor had finally managed to gain a small, almost undetectable foothold into her mind. For while she might not care what happened to her, Ashoka had inherited her master's penchant for forming attachments, something which the Emperor was always willing to exploit.

"Since you seem quite unwilling to cooperate at this point in time, I suppose I must focus my attentions to your master. A shame really since he has already suffered so much during the last few months. But I'm sure he will understand once I explain to him that his current situation is a result of his apprentice once again abandoning him to my clutches".

It always amused the aging Sith Lord to utilize the truth for his own purposes. While he might have left out some details, he had never once lied to the bound Togruta during the course of their little session. And despite her efforts to remain strong, he could clearly sense that the reminder of her self imposed exile had done far more to undermine her resistance than any blast of force lightening.

However, knowing that he would have more success in breaking the young force user if he steadily wore down her resistance rather than breaking it all at once, the Emperor left the dimly left room without another word. Satisfied with his progress in beginning to turn Skywalker's former apprentice to a more….acceptable frame of mind.

….

Despite the fact that he was probably one of the Emperor's most valued instruments in cementing his rule across the galaxy, Tarkin nevertheless always felt a sense of nervousness whenever he was summoned to confer with the man responsible for ending the corpulent Republic.

He always managed to keep this emotion to himself, and indeed the Emperor was always pleased with how he chose to wield his authority, but the military officer turned moff always felt that the Emperor knew about his fear, and derived great pleasure from it.

While he believed full heartedly in the concept of using fear to keep potential dissidents in line, not to mention utilizing it in moderate doses to keep military personnel at the peak of efficiency, that didn't mean that he enjoyed causing fear in his colleagues just because he could.

However, he needn't have overly worried on this occasion, for as he entered the Emperor's office, he could see that his sovereign had just read the latest reports that clearly showed that he had made the right choice in appointing him to his current position.

"Ah Grand Moff Tarkin. So good to see you my friend. As you can plainly see, I have just finished reading through your reports. And I must say, I am pleased to see that your projects are proceeding ahead of schedule, despite the unfortunate loss of Galen Erso's expertise".

Accepting the praise with a single nod of his head, and accepting the unspoken offer to sit down, Tarkin expressed his gratitude.

"Thank you for your kind words of support your majesty. Though I confess that losing Doctor Erso might have been the best thing that could have happened to Operation Star Dust. While possessing a brilliant, if not prodigal mind, the man was far too easily influenced by his more….idealistic wife, who had barely been able to conceal her distaste for the Empire's method of retaining order. So perhaps it was rather fortunate that the good doctor and his family got caught in that unfortunate accident".

Left unsaid was the fact that the accident had been engineered by the Empire's most cunning spies, who had made it appear that the Erso family had been the unfortunate victims of a criminal break in. It was rather sad that their young daughter had also been caught in the cross fire, but as the Emperor knew full well, nothing motivated an impressionable youth than the loss of a family member.

"Nevertheless, since I believe his less than patriotic viewpoints were unknown to his colleagues, I think it would be a good thing if we did something to commemorate the good doctor for his contributions to the Empire. Nothing is more inspiring than a dead hero after all, though I greatly prefer said hero to be remembered as an advocate of what we're trying to accomplish. Don't you agree Tarkin"?

Nodding his head in agreement with the Emperor, the Moff remained silent as the Emperor decided to get to the main topic of their meeting.

"Good. Now tell me, how go the preperations for our upcoming operation? I trust that everything is on schedule"?

Recognizing the hidden warning of what would happen to him if he provided any answer except what the Emperor wanted to hear, Tarkin was satisfied that he could easily avoid the fate of those who displeased the Emperor.

"Indeed they are you're Majesty. Within a week's time, you have only give the word, and Imperial forces will be driving deep into Hutt Space without any fear of those corpulent slugs being able to resist our advance".

Nodding his head in a satisfied manner, the Emperor steeped his fingers as he voiced his approval.

"Excellent. For too long have the criminal elements of this galaxy acted without fear of any real opposition. But no longer. I trust that in your preparations you have created a suitable task force for my young advisor"?

Though he was still somewhat confused why the Emperor was giving the boy a field command despite his lack of experience, the Grand Moff nevertheless nodded his head.

"Yes your Majesty. Since the boy has only been given the responsibility to eradicate a single planet, it was rather easy to assemble his minor task force. I believe that a single Imperial Class Star Destroyer, 2 Victory Class Destroyers, and 5 Imperial light cruisers will be more than sufficient in dealing with whatever opposition he might encounter from the Hutts".

Humming in approval, for he seriously doubted that the criminal scum of Tatooine could stand against the might of 8 Imperial warships, and nearly 200 TIE Fighters, the Emperor decided to take the opportunity to deal with another problem he had been contemplating for some time.

"I couldn't agree more Tarkin. I believe that the boy's upcoming performance will determine whether or not he has a more active role in the Empire. One cannot simply hope to survive in this galaxy if they are not able to take their ideas and put them into action".

Nodding in full agreement with his sovereign, for he too believed that only those who possessed the will to act on their ambitions deserved to advance their careers, Tarkin found himself greatly surprised by the Emperor's thoughts regarding potential rewards for the boy's performance.

"Should he provide to be able in wielding his given forces in an inefficient manner, not to mention the results he gains from using them, I do believe that it might be prudent to ensure that his success reflects positively on the image of the Empire. Cause afterall, I do believe the masses would be quite taken with the image of an adopted war orphan actively working towards a better galactic future. Don't you think"?

Though he had to admit that there was some merit to this idea, especially since it would do wonders in fostering greater amounts of patriotism for the lower classes, Tarkin still possessed some weariness in adopting this idea. For while the boy's input had significantly decreased the amount of time it would take to consolidate the Empire's grip on the galaxy, his military record was still nonexistent. Which meant that their existed a relatively high possibility that his current reserve of good fortune would come to an end.

Sensing his minion's carefully guarded pessimism, but reveling in the fact that Tarkin knew that he had no choice to obey him despite his views, the Emperor couldn't help but think that since the boy's appearance, he had been presented with numerous opportunities on how he could cement his control of the galaxy by taking advantage of the ties between a parent and a child.

His careful manipulation of Lord Vader had not only served to strengthen his injured apprentice's connection to the dark side of the force, but had also ensured that he gained a future replacement apprentice once her cyborg of a father tried to do unto him as he did Plagueis.

And while he held no illusions that Tarkin would develop anything but a professional relationship with his potential adopted son, the Emperor was certain that it would nevertheless result in unexpected benefits for him and his Empire.

Best keep the knowledge to himself for the moment however. Cause after all, the potential future Tarkin had to fully recover from his latest trip under the knife. And though he had begun to take steps in order to ensure that the boy's intelligence was not lost to him should he meet with an unfortunate accident, the Sith Lord would prefer to have the original article with him rather than some construct grown in a lab.

 **…** **..**

 **ANNNNNND that's enough for now :P. Feel like I'm spoiling you all with another chapter so soon after the last one.**

 **I know that having it a 3 parter is preferred, but drawing a blank/other stories need my attention…etc have interrupted the thought process. So HOPEFULLY…you can forgive the cliff hanger XD.**

 **Anyways...hope you enjoyed Ashoka's interrogation session. Tried to make it realistic as possible (i.e. combining pyshcial torture with good old psychological torture). And as you may note…technically the Emperor didnt really lie about her master's current condition. Just left out the fact that Anakin is Vader. Certain point of view every body :P**

 **And yes….FINALLY…moving to give the BOY a name in this series. Not sure whether or not I'll mention the family Tarkin possessed in the Legend…but thought it was a good way to give the boy a name…even if it's a last one lol.**

 **Not sure yet if I will mention the Yuuzhan Vong in this story..or if I've already mentioned them not sure if they WILL make an appearance, but will keep it in mind since I do have Thrawn in this story afterall lol.**

 **And yes…the Emperor does have a nasty habit of planning rid of those who he is nice to. However…I believe there are some exceptions…provided they have unshaken loyalty to him (i.e. Sate Pestage, Mas Amedda Ysanne and Armand Isard to name a few). So as long as the boy can be useful….i.e. as long as I feel the need to continue this story…which I do :P…the boy will be spared the USUAL fate of Palpatine's more…disposable minions.**

 **Anyways…hoped you enjoyed this. Pleased to see the reviews (OVER 300,Over 600 Faves, nearly 700 follows, and part of 10 communities now XD..makes me VERY VERY happy X). BUT…I need more lol**

 **So reviews…and Hail the Empire.**


	28. Chapter 28

Despite the fact that she hadn't technically been forbidden from accessing the lower levels of Vader's palace, Aphra couldn't help but feel that her caretaker wouldn't exactly be pleased with her current exploration mission.

Especially due to the latest example of her developing technological skills.

In retrospect, she should have ensured that the safety feature of her custom blaster was fully functional before she connected the trigger mechanism to the power source, but to be fair, it was rather hard to concentrate when she had to listen to the constant whining of the (LOOK UP 3P0's plating) droid.

She was lucky that her blaster had been aimed at the wall rather than Vader's personal work station, something which 3P0 continued to glumly point out, otherwise she might have ended up experiencing firsthand what it felt like to be on the opposite end of a light saber.

Luckily for her however, she had more than sufficient time to fix her mistake, for her cape wearing boss had informed her 2 days ago that he would be preoccupied with leading the latest example of Imperial law enforcement.

Of course he had been rather strict in reminding her of her duties, which basically boiled down to keeping up with her training, improving her technological skills, and keeping an eye on the only other human she was currently allowed to interact with.

It still confused her as to why Darth Vader, the public figure of the Empire's military might, would choose to trust his infant daughter in the hands of a 7 going on 8 year old girl, but hey, she wasn't going to complain when her caretaker/employer could kill someone just by pinching 2 fingers together.

Still, despite her somewhat busy schedule, Aphra still found herself getting bored, and in order to alleviate this, she had taken to exploring the areas of the palace that had not been exclusively placed out of bounds.

That meant she couldn't access the armory, Vader's personal archives, along with his chambers, and the underground garage that housed her caretaker's impressive set of vehicles.

However, Vader hadn't said anything about some of the lower levels of his palace, and that was where she had gone after she ensured that Leia's new and improved security system was acting in full accordance with her father's wishes.

So far however, the young girl had discovered nothing of interest.

Oh sure she had rescued some pieces of still useable tech from the incinerator, and had passed many empty rooms that she presumed would be housing the palace's future staff once construction had been completed, but that was about it.

The only room left on this deserted floor laid at the end of a rather long hallway, and as she made her way towards the closed door, she noticed something that was somewhat odd considering the layout of the rest of the palace.

For instance, there was no access panel to this door, which was rather odd since the rest of the palace, especially the restricted places, had the latest security systems installed in order to protect Vader's secrets.

And despite the fact that the door appeared that it could be opened, she doubted that the overly paranoid cyborg would allow anyone to open it without ensuring that only a select few could open it.

Deciding that she would come back another day with the necessary tools to both open the door, and hopefully protect herself from whatever dangers that had been installed courtesy of her caretaker, Aphra directed a single kick towards the door before she made her way back upstairs.

But if she had stayed only a little longer, she would have heard something answer her display of childlike behavior. And though she was not yet proficient in that particular language, she would have nevertheless been able to identify it as the universal langue that was spoken by those mechanical beings who could only verbally communicate with a variety of whistles, beeps, and boops.

…..

Groggily opening his eyes to meet the harsh glare of the overhanging light, the boy could only presume that his latest operation had been a success since the entirety of his body below the neck felt far different than it had before he had been put under.

Though he knew that his primary doctor would eventually come to believe that his genius gave him the right to try and seize control of the Empire for himself, the boy had to admit that Doctor Cylo perhaps had a right to his hubris as he examined the changes that had been made to his body.

While his overall body mass had only been marginally increased, nothing like the procedure that had produced Marvel's latest version of America's most popular super solider, the boy nevertheless possessed a physique that was more athletic than the one he had previously possessed.

But the true nature of his chosen surgery was far harder to detect, for unlike his last procedure, which had left somewhat noticeable scars to remain across his throat and along his chest, this one left no visible signs of what he had undergone.

And even though his body still ached from the procedure, he nevertheless felt quite eager to see what he could now do. He was confident that his blue skinned mistress would also be quite pleased with his latest enhancements. Especially since he was still trying to convince her that he was truly sorry for the previous day's dismissal.

But before he put his new abilities to the test, of which the most important, to him at least, would be his increased stamina in the bedroom, the boy's solitude was interrupted by both his unorthodox doctor, as well as the man who had decided that his most unique asset needed additional layers of protection.

"Ah my boy. It's good to see that you've regained consciousness. I trust that you are satisfied with the results of your latest bit of corrective surgery"?

Nodding his head in agreement with the Emperor's inquiry, the boy was greeted with a yellow toothed smile as the Sith Lord voiced his approval with his answer.

"Excellent. Doctor Cylo informs me that the operation was a complete success, and that you will be able to perform your new duties within the next 24 hours".

Sending a nod of gratitude towards the doctor, who as always seemed to be content to remain silent until he was directly asked a question, the boy proceeded to voice his confusion with the last bit of the Emperor's sentence.

"Apologies your majesty, but what new duties would those be"?

Motioning for the doctor to leave the room, who left without a word after giving him the customary bow of respect, the Emperor turned his attention towards his bed laden servant.

"Surely you haven't forgotten the upcoming military campaign my boy? It was your idea after all. And I would have you play an active role in its implementation".

Eye's widening in realization of what it was the Emperor was speaking about, and ignoring the fact that his body still ached from his chosen procedure, the boy managed to push himself up into a straighter sitting position.

"Not that I am unwilling to do my part your majesty, and indeed nothing would please me more than to be placed in command of an Imperial Naval force, but I have to ask if part of my campaign against my planetary target will include a more…personal competent to it"?

Knowing full well what the boy was alluding to, and having decided on what the fate of Vader's male progeny would be after some careful contemplation, the Emperor delivered his verdict.

…..

Despite the best efforts of both himself and his master to purge himself of the idealistic naivety that characterized much of Skywalker's ineffectual attempts to change the galaxy for the better, Darth Vader could regretfully feel that the attempts had only been marginally successful.

While he was no longer held back by an outdated code that had ironically led to the downfall of Jedi Order, and indeed was encouraged to make the use of his newly obtained 'freedom', the cyborgic Sith was reminded that his current actions were greatly influenced by the thoughts and desires he had held ever since he was a recently freed slave from Tatooine.

Though somewhat warped due to his increasing connection to the Dark Side, he still possessed a fierce desire to do everything in his power keep his family safe. And while he did not dare to dwell overly long on his past failures to keep his mother and wife safe from harm, they nevertheless motivated him to ensure that would Leia be safe guarded until she proved herself fully capable of acting without his direct supervision.

He rightfully suspected that his master was already formulating plans in which Leia would replace him as the ideal apprentice, and that he too planned to use his daughter as a means to steal the mantle of Sith master once she had been sufficiently trained. Of course such an event wouldn't happen for many years to come since the Emperor currently needed his strong right hand to both expand and consolidate the Empire's grip on the rest of the galaxy, and that until that time, the two Sith Lords would continue to adhere to the principles set down by the founder of their order.

One to hold the power, and one to crave it.

"My lord. All ships of Death Squadron have reported that they are ready to depart, and we need only your word to make the jump to light speed".

Slowly turning his heavily armored body until his helmet was directly facing the nervous, yet capable young Imperial naval office, Lord Vader gave one word of approval before issuing the necessary orders.

"Good. Relay to all ships that the operation is to begin at once".

Receiving a sharp, but no less respectful nod from the young lieutenant, the Sith Lord returned his attention back to the viewport as he beheld the massed instrument that would allow him to achieve the dream he had once spoken of all those years ago.

From his personal flag ship the _Exactor,_ the Sith Lord commanded a fleet of 16 star destroyers, 5 of which where the new Imperial class, 3 carriers, 12 light cruisers, and 6 corvettes. Added to this impressive display of Imperial might were over 1000 newly produced TIE Fighters, 150,000 troopers, of which 10,000 of them were near equal to the 8000 members of the 501st legion, 140 walkers, nearly 400 assault gunships, and 300 pieces of largely stationary artillery.

And this was only a fraction of the strength that had been marshalled to remove the taint of those corpulent slugs from the rest of the galaxy.

He knew that his master cared little for the lives of those unfortunate enough to live under the rule, and indeed if his plans could be better served in keeping the slaves of Hutt Space in bondage he would have done so.

However, his master's young advisor had pointed out that a war against the Hutts would be well received from amongst almost all sections the Empire. The leaders of the industrial military complex would receive greater influx of resources as the Imperial Military needed to expand its rate of production in order to support both the war effort as well as continuing efforts to consolidate Imperial territory. And the average civilian would easily support any action taken by the government to put an end to the criminal activities of an organization that was known to practice slavery.

Such an act would also serve to weaken the credibility of those politicians who spoke out against the Emperor's policies, who regrettably could not all be weeded out through the use of Imperial controlled droid commandos, or public show trials.

But those thoughts were far from Vader's mind as his personal star destroyer entered the swirling blue vortex of light speed. For his thoughts were currently on the cruelty his mother and him had experienced before being sold to the gambling junk owner.

And as his current master knew all too well, he always enjoyed in exacting vengeance from those who had wronged him.

…..…

Despite the fact that fate had decreed that he was to bring the long awaited goal of the Sith to fruition, there were times when the Emperor believed that had Plagueis not instructed him in the ways of the force, he would have made enjoyed a successful career as an actor.

He reveled in his ability to make his audience experience whatever it was he wanted them to feel. And while this speech was somewhat unnecessary since his past performances had already wrested control of the galaxy from these ineffectual politicians, not to mention the fact that the more vocal irritants to his rule had been dealt with, he nevertheless felt that this speech would have cemented his image as a strong, capable candidate for political power.

"Citizens of the Empire. I stand before you today to speak of a continuing threat to our society's attempts to recover from the horrific bloodletting of the Clone Wars. While our growing military might has proven itself worthy of the task of protecting our loyal citizens from the lingering elements of the Separatist Alliance, I am afraid that we are simply combating the symptoms as they appear, rather than striking at the true source of this cancer.

While I whole heartedly believe that our forces will once again prove to the galaxy that our society will inevitably triumphant over an enemy who continues to rely on soulless machines, I have discovered that our great society has been infected with yet another disease.

For centuries, if not millennia, this cancer has acted with almost full immunity, all the while doing its best to corrupt the very soul and body of our great galactic community.

You all know of what I speak.

Enslaving entire populations, encouraging innocent women and children to partake in destructive substances, and executing those who dared to dream of the freedom that is possessed by every citizen of this great empire.

But despite knowing of their crimes, the Republic was prevented from dealing with this problem thanks to the corrupt nature of certain senators, the lack of any substantial information that could be directly linked to their activities, and the underwhelming capability of our previous governments to ensure that these crimes would not go unpunished.

But our Empire is no longer burdened with these chains that prevented us from ensuring our security. We now have a government that is both willing and able to put the needs of its citizens above the interests of easily bribed politicians. Our ever expanding forces are more than capable of delivering the full weight of Imperial justice. And most important of all, we now have undeniable proof of their unlawful activities.

For you see good citizens of the Empire, the Separatist Remnant, who is at least honest enough to publicly declare their hatred for our way of life, has found a willing sponsor for their activities within the ranks of the criminal organization known as the Hutt Cartels".

As expected, his captive audience greeted this news with both shock, and a rising sense of anger. Something which the Emperor was fully prepared to exploit for his own ends.

"Yes it is true my friends. Having profited from the chaos that was the Clone Wars, the Hutts, rather than accepting the results of our hard won victory, have decided to fund or enemies so that they can continue to reap the rewards of their treacherous misdeeds.

And their villainous deeds do not stop there. For in their efforts to conceal their alliance with our enemies, they have eliminated numerous individuals who sought to warn us of their misdeeds, which to this government's great disgust includes the lives of innocent families with children".

In truth, only 1 family had been eliminated in order to give truth to this fiction, but the Emperor highly doubted that the image of the slain Bridger family would be insufficient enough to convince the ignorant masses that firm action must be taken in order to ensure their own security.

"Due to the undeniable evidence of their guilt, and the fact this Empire was founded on the belief that the safety and security of its citizens is to be the highest priority of our government, I declare that a state of war now exists between the Galactic Empire and the territories that lay under the control of the Hutt Clans".

Fighting the urge to cackle as his proclamation once again caused the easily manipulated fools of the senate to enthusiastically support his decision, Palpatine allowed the thunderous applause to continue as he thought of the future rewards that this little public relations campaign would bring to him.

The last credible hope of the Jedi would forever be denied to them, his Empire would gain access to immeasurable levels of manpower and resources that had long been denied to the Republic, his remaining opponents would once again find support for their plans decreased thanks to increased support for his policies.

And perhaps the most important of all, he would gain control of region of space that could potentially grow to be as important as the restricted region of the Deep Core.

It would be a simple thing really, to declare a region of Hutt Space off limits due to the reasons of security. And behind this newly establish border, heavily patrolled by his most loyal servants, the brightest, not to mention the most open minded members of the Empire's scientific community would begin the process of determining whether or not it would be possible to create the unique technological terrors that had been described by the future adopted member of the Tarkin Family.

For despite the skepticism of his Grand Moff towards the more ambitious examples of the boy's ideas, the Sith Lord found himself fully intrigued with the concept of a planet sized space station that could not only destroy worlds, but also ensure that the Empire could profit from the doomed planet.

Complete destruction had its place of course, but it was far more efficient, not to mention amusing, to have those who defied him to increase the power of the very thing they had so foolishly sacrificed their lives to bring down.

 **…** **.**

 **AND Once again, I surprise myself by proving to be more productive than I had originally thought I would be :P.**

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed the way this chapter was divided into 4 segments, but I believe that such a thing was necessary lol.**

 **As a bit of a recap/to explain my thoughts:**

 **First part of the chapter saw more of a 7 year old Aphra and how she is coping with her situation. Also…to those who are wondering what has happened to a certain Astromech…believe it was time to remind you all, and to motivate myself to devote more time towards his fate (whatever it will be)**

 **The second part….the boy had once again subjected himself to the wonders of enhancement surgery. Only unlike last time (where he received below the skin armor to protect himself from force chokes (at least those designed to crush muscles, pretty sure that a skilled sith lord overcome this) and laser blasts/light saber stabs to the heart) this time he received something to increase his physical skills.**

 **Third Part….We have Vader at the head of an Imperial fleet, thinking over the relationship of his master, while eagerly waiting for the command to go to war.**

 **And then finally the 4** **th** **part…where the Emperor FINALLY gives a speech to the Imperial Senate (which has been purged of its more competent members opposed to his rule) declaring that the Empire is now at WAR with the Hutts.**

 **Again I say this…since I am not 100% certain if the next chapter will be finished quickly or slowly….but look forward to the next chapter, where I will FINALLY decide what happens to the boy who grows up to become a terrorist :P.**

 **Seriously…I know that this view point might be influenced by other sources...but has no one else wondered if Obi Wan PURPOSEFULLY allowed Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru to get killed just so he could mold a grieving youth to his own ideology?**

 **I mean seriously, Obi Wan should have known as soon as the "Help Me Your My Only Hope" message was played that the Empire would track down the droids to Luke's home.**

 **But then…we wouldn't get a radicalized youth who seemed to care more about the fate of his mentor (who he only really knew for a short amount of time) rather than his deceased family members. Anyone else get the sense that he's a bit glad at their deaths too? "There's nothing here for me now". Luke always wanted to leave the planet, and immediately jumped at the first chance to leave once his protective family members were out of the way.**

 **Say what you want about Uncle Owen….but at least he did his best to keep his nephew safe from harm. Once he's gone…his nephew ends up killing over 1 million Imperial personnel with his fighter.**

 **ANWAYS…my little rant aside :P….hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Reviews are a must.**

 **And as always…Hail the Empire.**


	29. Chapter 29

Though he currently lacked the means to interact with the galaxy at large, the curse of being stranded on a planet that was little more than a deserted wasteland, his connection to the Force allowed him to still stay in tune with the course of the rest of the galaxy.

He had felt his former master's darkness spread further across the universe as the Jedi were wiped out until only a few desperate survivors remained. Little more than a few faint stars in a blackened sky.

He had felt the great explosion of power that had preceded the death of the Jedi Order, as well as the weaker echo of said power once the darkness had struck the grievous blow against the light side of the force.

And perhaps the sweetest of all, he had felt the delicious anguish of the one responsible for his fall from grace. It had only been a moment before he did what all Jedi foolishly did with their emotions, but for that period of time, he could tell that Kenobi's pain was far greater than it had been when he had ended the life of that pitiful pacifist.

That had been the last thing he had been able to make sense of. For a week after that brief moment of enjoying the Jedi's grief, the marooned Force Wielder had sensed a rather unusual change in the Force that greatly confused him.

Oh the Dark Side remained supreme, and those who foolishly rejected its siren call where extinguished like a solitary candle. But despite this, the galaxy as a whole seemed to be acting in a way that he had not expected.

Yes there was fear, but from what he could sense, it wasn't fear of the source of the Galaxy's darkness, at least not directly. For while he could make an accurate guess that his former master was once again playing both sides against each other to strengthen his position, he could sense that the vast majority of the galaxy were willingly giving their loyalty to the one responsible for their misfortune.

This greatly contrasted of what he knew about Sidious's preferred methods. For he knew that the Sith Master preferred to revel in the fear of those who were lesser than him, especially when they came crawling to him for protection.

But from what he sensed, the denizens of the Galaxy were not only willingly turning their backs on the Jedi Order, but they were having their loyalty rewarded by a man who possessed not an ounce of mercy.

Such a situation had puzzled him greatly, but unfortunately for him, he would soon have a chance to seek the answers to his question.

For although he had lost some of his connection to the force thanks to the unexpected stubbornness of a Jedi Padawan, he still possessed the ability to sense an individual's presence within the Force.

And since he would never forget the near overwhelming presence of the man who had once trained him in the ways of the Dark Side, the red skinned Zabarak fought to contain his rising panic as his former master drew closer and closer to the now dead Sith world.

…

Though he knew that few people would ever dare to voice their suspicions in a place where he could here them, at least when his employer wasn't in one of his moods, the pale skinned Twi'lek was well aware that he was the subject of much hateful whispering.

He had only gotten the job because he was a kiss assing yes man. He would sell his own mother if it meant he could make an extra buck. All of these things were merely the grumblings of idiots who were jealous of his position.

Did they honestly think that one of the most successful members of the Hutt Crime Family would allow a mindless sycophant to act as his right hand man?

He had worked his way through the ranks, engaging in the same type of drudgery that everyone of Jabba's minion's went through before being given the chance for advancement. And it was during this rather bloody career that he developed the intelligence and skills that had finally rewarded him the position of majordomo.

It was his job to act as a go between Jabba and his less favored servants. And it was thanks to him that the Hutt's profits where as high as they were, for the crime lord lacked the patience to deal with all the little details himself.

Still, there were times when Jabba was displeased with him for one reason or another, rare though they maybe, and that was the reason why he was currently lounging in the palace's infirmary.

In retrospect he should have kept his mouth shut, especially since he had dared to make his objections known in the scum filled throne room, but Bib thought that he needed to make his case heard.

While Jabba might revel in his new found military might, especially since it gave him the opportunity to expand his business interests farther afield than had previously been possible, the majordomo could only feel a sense of unease when he looked after the Hutt's droid army.

He had voiced his objections with Jabba's dealings with the Separatist Remnant, rationalizing that such an alliance would motivate the new galactic government to finally take action against the criminal elements of the universe.

In the past, while the Republic had publicly declared its intention to combat corruption and unlawful activities, they had largely been convinced that such an effort was useless. And as long as the criminal entities kept their actions private and out of the public spot light, the Republic was content to simply let things lie.

However, Jabba's greed, as well as a good portion of the criminal underworld, went against that carefully followed policy.

In exchange for access to the natural resources of Hutt Space, the Separatist's had not only provided them with innumerable credits, but also with thousands, if not millions of droid soldiers to help each crime lord protect his territory from more independent powers.

These forces had also been used to wipe out much of the lower level competition, either by convincing them to give up their independence, or through what the Jedi had labeled 'aggressive negotiations'.

But despite the vast wealth that filled their coffers, Bib could see clearly what this would all lead to, even if the Hutts were too blinded by their new riches to see what was coming.

And it was with that thought it mind that the injured Twi'lek made plans for his chance to escape the inevitable fate of the slug he called master.

For he guessed that once the proverbial shoe dropped, Jabba would be in no condition to hunt down a former servant of his, regardless of how much he could offer the bounty hunters.

…

Though the Jedi would claim that meditation allowed one to better connect with the encompassing energies of the Universe, the Sith knew that if one was skilled enough, a practitioner of the Dark Side could make it so that they were the center of the universe.

Such a technique had allowed his previous apprentice, who was decades passed his prime, to remain a deadly opponent for several years before Skywalker was ready to take his final steps towards joining the Sith. And it was this very technique that allowed him to sense what was going on in HIS galaxy.

He could feel Vader's overwhelming hatred, as well as satisfaction as he reduced the first Hutt controlled world to ashes. He could feel the mixed feelings of terror and joy as untold billions of previously enslaved beings witnessed the instruments of their liberation. He could feel the Boy's nervous excitement as his small fleet approached the Tatooine system.

And perhaps the most amusing of all, though it was largely inconsequential when compared to the other occurrences in the galaxy, he could feel the growing fear of a tool that had long since lost its usefulness.

It still brought a smirk to his face as he thought of his former apprentice's foolish actions after his return to the galaxy. Such ambitious initiative would have been unheard before Maul's defeat at the hands of Kenobi, but in the years of the Zabarak's exile, it seemed that he had finally learned the lesson that he had never been able to learn under his tutelage.

Patience.

Upon his return, instead of blindly attacking his opponents, Maul had begun the process of establishing himself as a power to be reckoned with. His experiences with the pirates aside, he had shown suprising skill in uniting a group of criminals and terrorists into an effective underground army, who possessed the potential to become a deadly opponent in the struggle to control the galaxy.

But unfortunately for his former apprentice, his plans were soon brought before he could begin to implement the next stage of his vision.

For while Maul had learned much during the years of his exile, he was still woefully inadequate in proving himself to be his equal.

With the loss of his brute of his brother, the support of the always fickle criminal elements, and the protection of his witch of a mother, the Zabarak no longer possessed the potential to interfere with his plans.

Still, it was apparent that despite his weakened situation, the former Sith was still determined to reverse his fortunes.

For the Emperor knew full that Malachor possessed a treasure trove of secrets, even if they were less potent than those that resided on Korriban, and it was quite easy to guess that Maul sought to discover some new way in which he could achieve his revenge against those responsible for his fall from grace.

Normally he would have dispatched Vader to deal with the former Sith, for it would have been a good way to test his increasingly connection to the Dark Side by having him face yet another of his predecessors, but he was currently busy achieving that fantasy he had held ever since he was a child.

The Inquisitors would be insufficient to deal with Maul as well, for as skilled as they were becoming, they were still far too untrained to deal with an experienced Jedi, let alone a former Sith.

So with that in mind, and using the excuse of a much needed holiday from the stress of his office, the Emperor found himself starring out the view port of his personal shuttle.

Eagerly looking forward to the upcoming reunion between himself and his first apprentice.

…..

 **ANNNNNNND I think thats enough for now XD. A little short, but I believe its well written lol**

 **Got some Maulcentric, and more Sidious action going on (hopefully you all liked the buildup for a confrintation XD). And got some perspective from Jabba's right hand man. Yes he comes across as a bit of a yes man in the series, but I think that in order to get that position, you have to be good at what you. Jabba is a businessman/slug afterall. So don't think he'd allow a useless sycophant that much power.**

 **Got some perspective as to what the Hutts have done with their droid forces, think they would see it as a chance to increase their power, as well as how some ppl would view this as a bad idea.**

 **And now to some concerns that have been raised.**

 **Pointed out to me that my perception of Luke destroying the death star was wrong. I seemed to have forgotten that Alderan was mostly pacifist. Well let me once again quote a super hero who would support the Tarkin Doctrine (at least before his change of heart XD)**

" **They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I disagree, the best weapon is one you only have to fire once".**

 **Believe I've stated that this is a PRO Imperial Fic...with changes to make the Empire more liked/efficent. The Jedi are hypocrites for wiping out an entire civilivation while promoting that they are peace keepers (tho I recognize that the Jedi order of the late Republic is different from that of 3-5000 years before. Not sure whats cannon anymore XD).**

 **PLUS...those senators where idiots. They knew the Republic was corrupt, but they still believed that if they were noble enough, they could fix it. AND, looked down on those Senators that decided that it was better to start over (Padme's expression during that meeting when Lux Bontorei interupts is kinda telling lol)**

 **But thats besides the point. This fic is a chance to indulge in my child hood fantasies that had been formed BEFORE I learned what the Empire did. And since I want the Planet blowing up Empire to succeed more than the Rebellion who (both in Canon in legends) winds up being too weak to prevent more war from happening...Scew the Rebels lol.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **And As always, REVIEWS ARE A MUST. No flames :P.**


	30. Chapter 30

Despite the fact that his vast armada was currently inspiring very real feelings of terror amongst the inhabitants of the mud covered planet below, the armored Sith Lord nevertheless felt a growing, though guarded, rise of hope spread amongst the inhabitants of the planet.

While the corpulent slugs and their lackeys had every reason to fear the this latest display of Imperial might, amongst the impoverished and enslaved inhabitants of Nal Hutta, the Star Destroyers and other vessels of Vader's fleet meant that perhaps their liberation was finally at hand.

Though the Hutts had done their best to deny their slaves any information from the wider galaxy, Imperial agents had done their best to spread the word that unlike the Republic and the Jedi Order, the Empire possessed not only the will power to bring an end to the criminal practices of the cartels, but also the means in which to accomplish this.

"Lord Vader. All ships have reported that they have reached their assigned positions, and merely wait upon your word to begin the operation".

Turning his sight away from the first planet to experience the liberating efforts of the Empire, the Sith Lord inclined his head forward to show that he was pleased with the young officer.

"Very well lieutenant. I trust that the planet's communications are also offline before we proceed"?

Receiving a brief yet formal nod from the efficient Imperial, Vader fought the urge to smirk as the lieutenant continued his report.

"Yes my lord. All out going messages from Nal Hutta are being blocked. Though I hasten to add my lord that before they were cut off, the _Exactor_ did receive a message from the planet's capital. I have a recording of it if you wish to hear it".

Wordlessly gesturing for the officer to proceed, only the Sith Lord's mechanical breathing could be heard as the holographic image of a Hutt and its droid translator appeared before the bridge.

Though he himself was fluent in the 2nd most spoken language in the galaxy, and thus did not require a translator, the former Jedi chose not to reveal this fact as he listened to the droid's translation.

"To the commanding officer of the Imperial Fleet. The great Arok inquires as to the purpose of your presence above the skies of the great Hutt homeworld. He demands that you…".

Ending the message with a wave of his hand, and satisfied that none of his officers showed the least bit of sympathy for what was about to descend upon the capital of Hutt Space, the man formerly known as Anakin Skywalker issued the necessary orders that would begin to accomplish the dream from his vanished childhood.

"Send the prearranged signals towards Nal Hutta. And prime all primary weapons to fire on my command".

Turning his back on the frantic, yet efficient actions of his crew as they proceeded to carry out his orders, the former Jedi turned his masked face back towards the latest planet that would feel his wrath.

…..

 _(Personal Account of Sergeant Major T-4231X on the Storming of Nal Hutta)._

 _When people here that I once belonged to the 501_ _st_ _Legion, the first question that is always on their lips is what was it like to serve under the direct command of Lord Vader?_

 _And the answer always manages to surprise them._

 _Yes he was massively unforgiving of failure, and yes he had no qualms in sacrificing his subordinates if it could accomplish his goals. But the fact remained that the man was more than willing to face the same risks as the soldiers he led._

 _Though it was readily apparent that he was far more skilled than any solider that had ever graced the fields of battle._

 _The conquest of the Hutt capital was one such example._

 _Despite the fact that Imperial slicers had finally managed to hijack the signal that governed the droid armies, not to mention the mass support from recently freed slave populations who could now strike against their former masters without fear of being killed at the push of a button, the fighting was far from easy._

 _The Hutts still possessed substantial numbers of organic forces that did their best to prevent our LAATs from landing our boys. Oh sure, the new TIE Fighters quickly wrestled control of the skies from those few enemy fighters that had not been caught in the orbital bombardment, but air cover soon becomes meaningless if the enemy can use every piece of rubble as a makeshift fortress._

 _I can honestly say that there were times when I doubted that my squad would survive to see our inevitable victory, even though our flanking units had been trained nearly to the standard of the 501_ _st_ _, which as everybody knows has the well-deserved moniker Vader's fist._

 _But just as my boys were about to be overrun by an enemy counter attack, HE showed up._

 _There has been much rumor over the years of what our Supreme Commander is truly capable of, but let me assure you that they aren't even close._

 _Dropping down from a transport that was at least 20 stories high, Lord Vader didn't even bother to activate his red blade to deal with our enemies. He merely out stretched his hands, and before we knew it, the enemy suffered the terrifying experience of having an entire building drop down on them._

 _I'll never forget how I felt as that helmet turned to look at my own, his breathing only barely managing to rise above the constant sound of blasters and explosions. But rather than punish me and my boy's for our failure to successfully deal with the enemy, a fate that had been meted out to many deserving officers and local security forces I might add, Lord Vader simply ordered us to cover him as he stormed deeper into the city._

 _It astounded me that nothing could stop him._

 _An AAT blocking a narrow alley way? Lord Vader merely deflected the enemy fire back towards the tank with a flick of his red lightsaber._

 _An entire company of Hutt soldiers rushing towards us? He simply raised his hands and watched as rubble raced towards each and every last enemy solider and crushed them._

 _And when it came to dealing with the last stand of the Hutts, the amount of damage he single handedly caused to the enemy forces before literally decapitating their slug masters as they tried to beg for their lives, that was when I realized that I had no reason to ever fear defeat again._

 _For with men like him leading the military forces of our great Empire, how can we lose?_

 _…_

"Young Lady was is this meaning of this? You are supposed to be working on your latest assignment. Not sneaking around our master's palace like the scurrying insect you are".

Sighing as she was knew that her current situation meant that she couldn't ignore the inane ramblings of her sadistic droid nanny, Aphra put on her best innocent smile as she turned towards C3PO.

"What does it look like I'm doing 3PO? I'm enjoying some much needed fun time after you gave me that rather dull assignment. I mean seriously? How is a girl supposed to keep her edge if all you give me are files that only take 2 minutes to hack into"?

Though the droid lacked any capability to do so, Aphra was sure that if he possessed the ability to do so, 3PO would have his eye's twitching in annoyance at her answer.

"Then I will do my best to ensure that you are given more challenging material. But regardless, that still does not explain why you are currently in an off limits area. I'll be sure to inform Lord Vader about your little…adventure. And believe me, I believe he will be most displeased with you".

Rolling her eyes at the largely empty threat, for she had quickly learned that Vader was more likely to put up with her antics instead of 3PO's whining, Aphra returned to her task with a smirk.

"Considering that Vader hasn't specifically listed this corridor off limits, I don't see why me being here would pose a problem to you. Or did something happen with your memory banks that made you forget that little detail"?

Smiling as she heard the droid give his equivalent of a huff of annoyance, Aphra was prevented from offering further commentary thanks to her sudden success.

Ever since she had discovered this door, which appeared to have no visible ways to open it, the 7 year old girl had developed an obsession to see what laid behind it.

Surely it must be something incredibly secret and interesting, it was Vader's palace after all. But upon seeing her prize, she was somewhat disappointed by her discovery.

For the only thing that was in that room was an offline blue colored astromech that had clearly seen better days.

Still, she supposed the day wasn't a total loss. For she had just discovered a little project that would keep her busy for days, if not weeks on end.

Sure she would have to take precautions given the droid's ability to hack into any mainframe, but she was certain that once she was finished, this little droid would become something that would put even 3PO to shame.

….

Extending his senses outward as he made his way down the ramp of his personal shuttle, the Emperor had to admit that there was something poetic about the sight that greeted him.

While the bodies of long deceased Jedi littered the ground before the great Sith Temple, the bodies of numerous Sith were also present.

To the reigning Sith Lord, this sight only brought a sense of disgust in his forbearers, as well as a sense of pride in his accomplishments. For here was clear proof that his methods were the correct ones in achieving power.

For countless millennia, his ancient predecessors had tried to combat the Jedi order by building entire civilizations of their own in an attempt to match the power and numbers of their hated enemies, but they always failed because Sith lacked what the Jedi possessed.

Unity.

The Jedi, for all their weakness, nevertheless understood that victory could only be achieved by abandoning their selfish desires to undertake a common mission, something that was far more difficult for a regular Sith to accomplish.

Darth Bane had correctly identified this problem amongst his Sith brethren, and thus had sought to create a new order that would serve to better channel the ambitions of future Sith, while at the same timing limiting the chance of conflict between the remaining Sith.

Yes it was expected that the apprentice would overthrow their master once they had learned everything there was to be taught, but it was that possession of knowledge that ensured that the Master wouldn't have to worry about a premature end.

Sidious's apprenticeship was an excellent example of how the system worked.

Once Plagueis had nothing more to teach him, or at least nothing that he was willing to teach him when it came to immortality, he had worn out his use, and thus lost the master's mantle.

Unfortunately, upon successfully ending his apprenticeship, the Sith Lord quickly found himself lacking the very thing that would have ensured that his victory was perfect.

A loyal and competent apprentice.

Maul's supposed death had resulted in the precarious position of having only 1 Sith Lord in the galaxy, even if the Zabarak's training had been lacking in the more mystical aspects of their order. And though the situation had soon righted itself thanks to Dooku's conversion, that still hadn't lessened his rage at Maul's failure.

Yes, the planet best exemplified his current perception of what his former apprentice had become.

A useless relic who desperately tries to reverse his fortunes by trying to discover a power that will forever be beyond his reach.

Smirking at that last thought, and easily sensing his former apprentice despite his frantic efforts to cloak himself, the Emperor decided to move his little performance forward.

"It seems that I have underestimated your perseverance. My former apprentice".

…..

 **ANNNNND that's enough for now XP**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this, and pleased to see that this story is still very popular XD.**

 **Remember that day over a year ago when I thought to myself "Why not do MY own Fan sucked into a popular universe Fanfic)? And look at what I've managed to accomplish since then XD.**

 **Anyways….some good news and some bad news.**

 **First the bad news. Thinking of bringing this story to a close since I have managed to effectively ruined any chance for the Ultra PC Li….I mean the Rebels/Jedi to restore the Republic. Have a couple of more characters to kill off/change their fates (not sure if its canon anymore, but Solo WILL still have his stint in the Imperial Military), but that can be done soon.**

 **Good news is…I am thinking up ways for a sequel. Including elements from the no longer cannon Legends universe (Which is LOADS better than the new direction Disney has taken them) as well as the cannon Universe. And since we STILL don't know the origins of another aged Dark Side user, could always include him along with the Vong.**

 **Anyways, keep reviewing, flames will be shot down/deleted.**

 **All hail the Empire =)**


	31. Chapter 31

Though he would never label the emotion that coursing through him this moment as happy, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire nevertheless derived a great deal of enjoyment and satisfaction at the sight that greeted him.

Despite the fact that his former apprentice's every instinct must have been telling him to flee, not that it would have done him any good considering his connection to the Dark Side was far weaker than his former master's, Sidious watched on with amusement as Maul stepped out of the shadows.

"I must say that I am most surprised with you my former apprentice. Despite the loss of your witch of a mother, not to mention you're so called allies, you still possess enough ambition to seek that which would destroy me. A pity that your efforts to accomplish such a task, much like your abilities, are pitifully feeble compared to what they used to before your defeat at the hands of Kenobi".

Smirking as he watched the effect his words had on the tattooed Zabarak, Sidious fought the very real urge to scoff as Maul preceded to do what all Sith apprentices tended to do when their plans for glory where foiled.

Blaming others.

"The only reason why I am forced into this state is because of you old man. A true Sith would choose to abandon their silent vigil from the shadows and usurp power like the glorious empires of old. But you, you cannot even claim to be a Sith anymore. Despite my...decreased abilities, I can still sense the way the Force flows through the Galaxy. And yet I detect that your subjects are still unaware of what monster lies beneath your honeyed words. Although I suppose its only a matter of time before GRKKKK".

His eye's shining with disgust, but also with disappointment as he used the Force to block Maul's ability to draw breath, the Emperor slightly loosened his hold so his former apprentice would not slip into unconsciousness while he gloated.

"Once again you have proven to be nothing more than a simple brute my former apprentice. The end goal of the Sith has always been about obtaining absolute power over the Galaxy. The methods used to achieve this goal do not matter, something which makes me far superior to the ancient Sith of old. For I have used both the tools of war, as well as the promise of peace to not only ensure that my rule will be accepted by the insignificant masses, but also to ensure that whatever opposition remains will be weak and insignificant".

Releasing his invisible grip on the now gasping cyborg, Sidious took a moment to examine his surroundings before cackling in amusement.

"Though I cannot fault you for your choice in instruments Maul, for indeed the temple carries a great many tools that could be used to achieve your ends, I'm afraid that they would have been forever denied to you. Or has the years as a rabid animal made you forget the most important realities of the Sith"?

Hauling himself back to his feet, and tightening his grip on his staff, Maul glared at his former master before reluctantly repeating the philosophy that had always been a corner stone of Sith teachings.

"There can only be two. No more, no less".

Adopting a mocking expression of pride, the Emperor's tone dripped with contempt as he addressed his former apprentice.

"That is correct. Which means that the secrets of the temple would be forever lost to you".

Gritting his teeth in frustration, for he had been made well aware of that fact after he learned he had no ways of escaping this tomb world, Maul's expression suddenly displayed a great amount of guarded confusion at Sidious's latest scheme.

"Fortunately for you my former apprentice, the events of the past few months have placed me in a rather generous mood. So before I decide upon how I should reward you for your numerous attempts of destabilizing my plans for the galaxy, let us both see what secrets my predecessors had stashed away".

Deriving great amusement from the fallen Zabarak's understandable confusion at his temporarily postponed fate, Sidious marched towards the imposing temple with all the confidence of a triumphant predator.

For although it was well within his power to circumvent the mechanisms that had denied Maul access into the chambers of the pyramid, the Emperor suspected that a sacrifice was required in order to gain access to the secrets of the ancient Sith.

And wagering that Maul knew this as well, he was unsurprised to see his former apprentice, with his hands tightly grasped on the staff that obviously contained his lightsaber, following at a respectful distance.

The only thing was, while Maul's defeat at the hand of Kenobi might have been less horrific than what Vader had experienced, the red skinned Zabarak was far weaker than his current apprentice.

And since he was confident enough in his abilities should Vader choose to challenge him without the aid of his children, dealing with the Maul would be child's play once his usefulness had worn out.

A shame that he wouldn't have the chance to once again witness his current apprentice battle his predecessor, but even the Emperor of the galaxy couldn't have everything at once.

At least there was the future confrontation between Vader and one of his children too look forward to. Cause nothing was more entertaining than watching a parent and child battle to the death.

….

Despite knowing that he would never be able to inspire the same sort of terror in his crew as a certain cybernetic Sith Lord, the boy nevertheless found himself enjoying the sensation of being the commanding officer of an Imperial Fleet.

Yes his command ship, the sole Imperial Class Star Destroyer assigned to his control, was too small to cast the rest of his fleet in its shadow like a currently building Super Star Destroyer.

And yes his current companion was doing his best to express his annoyance at being assigned to his command.

But he didn't care.

He was living his dream directing Imperial vessels, along with thousands of storm troopers and hundreds of TIE fighters into battle, and nothing was going to ruin this moment.

Though that didn't stop a certain force user from trying.

"Though I understand your eagerness to begin the operation our master has assigned to us, perhaps we should spend these last moments going over the details of our mission, rather than spending them gazing at that useless chunk of dirt".

Frowning at the mocking tone of his yellow eyed guardian, who at least had the decency to keep his voice down so that the rest of the crew could not here their conversation, the boy nevertheless nodded his head.

"I suppose your right. One can only stare at a planet for so long without getting bored. So tell me, how goes the planning for your…less public mission"?

Earning a scowl from the red tattooed Pau'an, but knowing that his status with the Emperor ensured that he wouldn't have to worry about the former Jedi from emulating a certain cybernetic sith lord, the boy remained silent as he listened to the report.

"Everything is ready for deployment. While your forces lay waste to the criminal elements of this planet, I will take 3 squads of Death Troopers, and 4 of your specially trained storm troopers to the locations our spies have provided us. Though I must say, I find myself a bit annoyed for the lack of information regarding who our targets our".

Shooting the Grand Inquistor a look of annoyance, for it was clear to the boy that the ex Jedi was doing his best to make him feel insignificant, the youthful advisor to the Emperor nevertheless provided him with an answer.

"The Emperor wished me to keep this knowledge a secret until there was little chance of it getting linked to our enemies. But since were currently above our target, I am authorized to tell you the particulars of your mission".

Fighting the urge to grin at the former Jedi's expression as he was reminded that the Emperor chose to trust a force blind boy, augmented though he may be, rather than the man who chose to abandon his teachings to pursue a higher calling, the boy proceeded to go over the specifics of upcoming mission.

"The identity of the primary target is of no concern of yours Inquisitor, though I assure you that the Emperor has a great interest in his successful capture. However the threat imposed by the secondary target cannot be ignored, and that is where you come in. I trust that your….training under Lord Vader has increased your abilities to deal with your former comrades"?

Earning a glare from the Pau'an, though he was uncertain if it was caused by being reminded of his past connection with the Jedi Order, or the casual mention of his hellish experience with the sithlord, the boy remained silent as he was provided with an answer.

"I assure you that I am more than capable of dealing with any Jedi that managed to survive Order 66. And I hardly need all these soldiers to help me with my assigned role of killing yet another Jedi".

Giving a non committal hum at the last part of that statement, for he had witnessed the Inquisitor's continued failure against a pair of poorly trained force wielders, the boy adopted a smirk across his face as he proceeded to correct the Jedi hunter.

"I never said that your task would be to kill this Jedi Inquisitor. For while he may be pretty high up on the Empire's most wanted listed, I suspect that Lord Vader would be quite displeased at being denied the chance to kill this Jedi himself".

Though his expression was skill skeptical, the Grand Inquisitor nevertheless toned down his hostility upon hearing that his target had earned the personal attention of the hulking Sith Lord. For while his master mostly cared little for the lives of those who had earned death for their defiance of the Empire's will, occasionally there was an individual whose crimes warranted a personal execution at the hands of Darth Vader.

And he had learned painfully that it was never wise to question the Sith's reason for his desire for a more personal touch.

Still, even if he was prevented from doing more than capturing this fugitive Jedi so that Lord Vader could personally over see his death, the tattooed Pau'an nevertheless was curious about the identity of the doomed individual.

Something which the boy was quite willing to share.

"Obi-wan Kenobi my dear Inquistor. Your target is Obi-wan Kenobi".

…

Though life was hardly easy in the sun baked wastes of Tatooine, it was a life that she had come to accept without complaint, for she knew that there were worst fates to befall someone like her.

Instead of being the wife of a caring, if slightly surly vapor farmer, she could have been one of the countless unfortunates whose lives were dictated by those who cared more for profit and perverse amusement rather than treating their fellow beings with respect.

Her mother in law had spent much of her life in such conditions until that fateful day when Owen's father walked into a junk shop looking for speeder parts, and though her experience had been better than many slaves, Shmi's fate that she was grateful to have avoided.

Of course that wasn't to say that the older woman's past continued to effect the Lar's household in noticeable ways.

The squirming pile of blankets in her arms being a key example of this.

But that still didn't affect her feelings, and those of her husbands, towards their little nephew. Even if it did bring further complications.

She had only met the boy's father briefly, and not under the best conditions, but she could tell that Anakin Skywalker was a man who would set out to accomplish whatever he set his mind to.

But like all Jedi, this determination had resulted in the annihilation of their order, with the remaining survivors being hunted down.

When the bearded Jedi had brought them their nephew, the couple had agreed to keep his parentage a secret, since it would be unwise to tell the boy of his origins in a galaxy that would turn on him because of his lineage, especially on a planet where most people wouldn't think twice about selling information to the highest bidder.

But unlike her husband, who believed that he could discourage Luke from following the path that had led Anakin to his death, and indeed had threatened the Jedi to stay away from their family, Beru thought that the boy deserved to know who his parents were. Even if the risk was high.

Sadly however, the decision to tell Luke of his true parentage would soon be taken away from her.

For just as she finally managed to sufficiently placate her less than happy nephew, her home echoed with the unmistakable sounds of several ships forming a impenetrable perimeter around the Lars homestead.

…..

Though he would never dare to voice these thoughts in the presence of the Emperor, let alone the brutal instructor that was the aging Sith Lord's apprentice, the former Jedi couldn't help but view this current mission as a waste of his valuable time.

Hunting down his former comrades was one thing, acting as the chief security officer for this mission just on the off chance that a Jedi would show up?

That was hardly an adequate use for a man of his skill set.

But since the Emperor had made it quite clear that the boy's commands were to be followed, not matter how bizarre they might be, the Grand Inquisitor could only watch in growing boredom as this desert hovel was surrounded with enough firepower to take out an entire droid battalion.

He had to admit, though it pained him to do so, the efficiency displayed by these troopers was equal, if not superior to what he had seen during the course of the Clone Wars. Already rumors had begun to spread of the intense training regime that could turn even the most ordinary individual into a highly efficient weapon of death.

Of course Lord Vader had received the majority of these troops to aid the 501st legions efforts to pacific the key systems of Hutt Space, but there remained sufficient numbers to act as special security units for those the Emperor deemed to be highly important.

A shame that the standing order had been to set all weapons to stun, but he supposed that if this little retrieval mission required something more lethal, he was more than up to the task.

But so far it appeared that his lightsaber would go unused.

The male patriarch who had foolishly pointed his antiquated rifle at them had been instantly stunned.

And the woman, whose protectively held the screaming infant to her chest, had complied with all commands in a immediate, if highly terrified manner.

This job could have easily been done with a much lower demand of manpower, as well as his oversight.

For despite feeling the understandable wave of horrified realization that was spreading across the planet as Imperial forces targeted the major criminal centers of this pathetic dustball, he could sense no threat to the success of the boy's retrieval mission.

"Hello there".

Or so he thought.

….

 **ANNNNNND I think this is a good place to leave it. Apologies for the cliff hanger, but writers block, and the belief that the desert confrontation deserves an entire chapter to itself, have caused me to end it like this XD**

 **Extremely pleased to see that this story is still attracting interest…does my heart…and ego XD…good to see that my efforts are being appreciated.**

 **And now for a brief summarization.**

 **The scene on Malachor with Palps and Maul….I confess that originally I was going to have the Emperor kills his former apprentice right there and then. But then I got a better idea/ remembered the Lords of the Sith Novel, and decided to to have one final adventure between the two. Maul's final death is still up in the air, but thought it would be a great to have more scenes where Palps gets to mess with his former apprentice, who knows full well that he has little chance of facing his former master as he is now.**

 **The Temple itself could probably be accessed alone by a Sith of Palpatine's abilities, probably Vader's as well if with more difficulty, but that's not why Maul has been granted a reprive (temporary though it may possibly be). Wont go into too much detail since it would spoil what I'm imagining, but rest assured…Everything is proceeding as I have forseen XD**

 **And yes its confirmed. Obi-wan is finally making an appearance in this story XD. Think I got enough man power/fire power to deal with 1 Jedi. And yes I'm using a character from the pathetic series that Disney came up with, but I'm making it work lol. Especially with that whole Vader will kill anyone who kills Kenobi shtick. The man wants to do it himself, and will punish anyone who robs him of that chance.**

 **Anyways until next time. KEEP REVIEWING. And will begin work on next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **=D**

 **Ps….it is my highest recomondation that you DO NOT see the Solo Film. Rouge One was masterfully done, but Solo, along with Last Jedi and Rebels…have proven that Disney cannot beat the stories of the Legends Universe. Think South Park actually devoted an entire episode to this, with the ownership of Star Wars being based on who would be the best people to protect its legacy.**


	32. Chapter 32

Though he ensured that his bearded face was currently sporting an amicable expression towards the Imperial visitors to the Lars Homestead, in truth the exiled Jedi Master was currently experiencing an emotion that most would believe he was incapable of feeling.

Panic.

It wasn't because of the presence of nearly 3 dozen troopers, all of whom radiated a sense of controlled alertness that could rival the clone troopers that he led into countless battles.

Nor was it due to the presence of a clearly hostile darksider, whose attitude quickly went from irritated boredom to deadly eagerness when he decided to make his presence known.

No, his turbulent feelings were caused by the undeniable fact that the Sith were no longer ignorant to fact that the offspring of his former padawan existed. And in true Sith fashion, had come to remove the potential threat to their tyrannical designs.

Something which he had no intention of allowing.

"I must say, it's rather odd for the Imperial Government to expend such resources to intimidate a family of innocent farmers when they could clearly be more useful elsewhere. While lacking in heavy weaponry, Jabba's forces are quite numerous even without the presence of his battle droids, so I'm surprised that the Empire is diverting substantial man power from a more brutal public relations mission".

Aware, but visibly unconcerned of the fact that he was now the target of dozens of blasters, Obi wan maintained his calm demeanor as the white skinned force responded to his observation with dismissive cruelty.

"You have a point there old man. But even in the face of a powerful external enemy, the Empire is perfectly willing to deal with those who possess the potential to wreck all that we are trying to build. Something which I'm sure you understand. Jedi".

Sparing a glance towards his opponent's currently activated lightsaber, idly noting the hilt's rather unorthodox design, the former Jedi master tried to dismiss Paun's accusation with a tactic that had become nearly second nature for all the Galaxy's surviving Jedi.

"Me? A Jedi? I'm afraid you are mistaken. I am just a simple hermit of the desert. One who is curious as to the uncommon happenings of his adopted planet".

Though he suspected his words to be met with dismissive scorn, something that he had long gotten use to since he chose to hide Anakin's son on this lawless planet, the former Jedi Master was surprised, and more than a little unnerved when the yellow eyed Pau'an chuckled with cruel amusement.

"I think we know better than that. Don't we? Master Kenobi".

And without a second word, the Grand Inquistor launched himself at the man who had earned the moniker 'The Negotiator'.

…

Through the use of macrobinoculars that had been exclusively designed for the use of Imperial snipers, the boy was able to enjoy the spectacle of watching a real life lightsaber battle without having to worry about being caught in the cross fire once his trap was sprung.

Guarded by a security detail of 30 storm troopers, whom all but 8 possessed the equivalent firepower of a small armor vehicle, the boy enjoyed the developing lightsaber battle from the safe distance of a mile away, without having to worry about having his viewing privileges interrupted by any Tusken Raider.

But despite the distance, he was still able to see that despite his months in the desert, the former Jedi's skills had not degraded to any noticeable degree.

Defensive though his form may be, Obiwan Kenobi nevertheless managed to more than hold his own against the season 1 villain of the hated Rebels series.

But even though he possessed the superior ability when it came to the combat arts, Kenobi nevertheless possessed a weakness that was all too easy to exploit. And since he was certain that the Emperor would be more slightly annoyed at having one of his main Jedi Hunters killed before he could bring down more of his former brethren, the boy decided to put into motion a plan that had been inspired by a rather amusing online video he had once watched.

"Commander, fire at will. Repeat, fire at will".

…..

Though he attention was primarily focused on his opponents failing attempts to pierce his defenses, Obi-Wan still possessed enough awareness of his surroundings to hear the unmistakable sound of dozens of rifles being loaded.

The force giving faint warning of what was about to happen, the Jedi Master force pushed the yellowed eyed Pau'an away from the battlefield, and proceeded to do his best to deflect the incoming blaster fire of the surrounding storm troopers.

But rather than feeling the usual sensation that sprung from one's spirit becoming one with the force, as well as the brief flash of fear that most beings felt when they realized their life was about to end, the bearded Jedi only sensed a feeling of enforced peace come over his hit adversaries, as if they had just been knocked unconscious.

Suspecting the true nature of what his adversaries were trying to accomplish, Obi-Wan managed to deflect another 3 blaster bolts before he felt the unmistakable sensation of shots penetrating his body. But instead of feeling the painful burn that was usually the sensation one felt if struck by multitudes of lethal bolts, the Jedi master only felt a spreading sensation of paralysis spread through his body before the blissfulness of unconsciousness overtook him.

It would prove to be the last time he ever experienced something so relaxing, for the next time he woke up, he would be confronted with the fact that he had once again failed to keep his promise.

…

Despite the bleakness of his surroundings, not to mention the fact that his travelling companion was currently more surly than another youth he had cultivated into his service, the Emperor was quite pleased with the progress they had made during the course of their journey.

Although he had a tendency to criticize the capabilities of his former apprentice.

"You know Maul, I'm beginning to think that I was quite mistaken about my earlier comment regarding the methods needed to enter this temple. If I had decided to expend the effort, I do believe that I could have navigated those traps without too much difficulty. Whereas you my former apprentice would be lucky to advance past even the first test, even with an apprentice of your own. Still, I do appreciate your company, even if its only because every step we take reaffirms my earlier decision to train a new apprentice. Must be hard to think that even in his current state, Lord Vader will always possess more power than you ever did in your prime".

Clutching his staff in barely restrained anger as he was forced to listen to the false sympathy of the more powerful darksider, Maul nevertheless managed to make his distaste known to the man who was responsible for all the misery in his life.

"Perhaps if you had been a better master, I would have been more capable of accomplishing my goal. But then I suppose I can't entirely blame you for your lacking teaching method. Cause after all, at the time of my so called apprenticeship, you yourself were subservient to a being of greater power weren't yCKKKK".

His body lifting in to air as Sidious used the force to cut off his air supply, the red skinned Zabarak fought the very real urge to flinch as he stared into the yellow eyes of the galaxy's ruler.

"While I am surprised that you've finally managed to figure out that you were nothing more than a blunt instrument to be wielded as I deemed best, I would caution you to hold your tongue on things you have little understanding. Or have you forgotten the most important lesson that I taught you"?

Knowing that it was pointless to struggle, as well as clinging to the hope that he would be released before he gave his answer, Maul managed to choke out his response to the being who currently had his life in his hands.

"It..Is…Unwise to…Challenge your…Superior unless…You have…An edge".

Releasing his gasping former apprentice to the ground, Sidious's melted features adopted an expression of mocking approval.

"That is correct my former apprentice. The goal of the Sith has always been not only about obtaining the necessary strength to overcome one's enemies, but also the ability to determine when is the right time to prove one's superiority. Naturally of course the nature of the rule of 2 insures that the master will always been naturally suspicious of the one he decides to take on as an apprentice, but that only fuels the desire of said apprentice to truly best his master in all manners of Sith teaching. And as I am currently the master of the Sith Order, I believe that should be more than sufficient in proving that Darth Plagueis was unsuited to bringing about our final victory".

Knowing that any words could potentially lead to another lethal encounter, Maul kept his mouth shut as they continued their journey deeper into the temple.

Pleased with the Zabarak's temporary deference, the Emperor took his time to ponder the nature of the temple itself.

The charred corpses that had surrounded the entrance gave some clue as to what secrets this place held, but he would need further information before he could ascertain whether or not this trip had been a waste of his time.

For in his weakened state, and cut off from the shattered remnants of his pathetic criminal empire, Maul presented no threat to his plans while he remained trapped on this desolate speck of a planet. And even if he somehow managed to escape, his abilities were far lesser than that of his current apprentice, whose injuries insured that he would never be able to claim the title of master unless he combined his powers with an equally powerful force user.

That caused him to pause for the briefest moment, for behind him was a being who not only had ambitions to overthrow him, but also a shared hatred for the Jedi that had robbed him of the potential he had held while his body was still intact.

But as quickly as that thought arrived, it quickly disappeared as he was reminded of the personal characteristics of his apprentices, both past and current.

While Maul would no doubt love to team up with a force user of Lord Vader's ability, his former apprentice's need to dominate others, something that had become more prevalent once he had left his service, would serve to alienate the former Jedi, who had a well known history of rebelling against anyone who told him what to do.

Only in his role as a Sith apprentice did Vader express a level of subservience that would have made any Jedi master green with envy, but that was because they both knew that the fallen Jedi lacked the ability to do anything else until his child was trained to a level that would ensure her position as the new Sith apprentice, with either her father or himself being the one to hold the title of master.

And Maul, while having acquired a greater deal of patience during the course of his exile, would nevertheless refuse to cooperate with a Sith Lord who possessed more power than him. For it was in the nature of the Sith to covet the power of those who were stronger than them, and to look down with contempt at those who were weaker.

The Rule of 2 managed to ensure that this was done in a more efficient way, but that was only done by forcing the Sith to prioritize the continuation of their order over their own selfish desires.

With that final thought in mind, the Emperor dismissed the possibility of an alliance of convenience between his former and current apprentice, and focused at the task at hand.

…

Thankful that his former master chose to continue in silence, though he was certain that the old man was enjoying his growing feeling of unease, the former crime lord considered quickly found his attention being drawn towards the one thing that possessed the potential to grant him the power to defeat his onetime master.

While he was certain that Sidious suspected the true nature of the temple, Maul knew that his scrounging on the barren planet had granted him a far better understanding of the power that was contained within the floating holocron.

It did not matter if he lacked an army of obedient slaves, machine or organic in nature. Nor did it matter that half his body was mechanical, thus decreasing his ability to access the currents of the Force.

All he had to do to achieve victory over his former master was to allow the old man to continue believing that his powers made him infallible.

For like all Sith, whether they hold the position of apprentice or master, Sidious possessed the weakness of over confidence, which if properly manipulated, could result in his defeat at the hands of an untrained padawan, let alone a former Sith Lord like himself.

But despite finally achieving a level of cunning that would have caused his former master to treat him more than a blunt instrument, Maul was still an unexperienced novice when compared to the man who now held the position of Galactic Emperor.

"It would seem that like our age old adversaries, you are incapable of learning from your mistakes my former apprentice. For did you truly believe that I needed your help in entering the temple"?

Smirking cruelly at the increasing panic of his first apprentice, Sidious stretched for his arms to gesture at their surroundings.

"While this temple was constructed during a time when the Sith possessed the numbers to match those of the Jedi, the majority possessed strength that was little more than what one could expect of an average Jedi Knight. Only a Force Wielder of substantial ability could hope to enter here without the aid of another, but then, they would find that it had been a waste journey. Unless of course they were brainwashed, or foolishly believed that their deaths could serve a higher purpose".

Gesturing towards the direction in which they had been headed, the Emperor allowed his tone to adopt a more lecturing tone as he readied himself for Maul's reaction to his explanation.

"For you see my former apprentice, in order to properly use the power that rests within this temple, and to prove your worthiness, you must first provide a sacrifice. And that is why I have allowed you to accompany me for as long as you have".

Grinning as Maul instantly adopted a combat stance, the Sith Master immediately put into practice a technique that while lacking in overwhelming power, nevertheless served its purpose with its usefulness.

It was another example of how blind and close minded the Jedi had become during the final years of their beloved order. For if Mace Windu, renowned master of the Vaapad style, and one of the key influences that had driven a young Skywalker to seek the ears of a sympathetic listener, had been less stingy in withholding techniques that could be trained to even the most inept youngling, then the droid armies would have been far less effective in wittingly down his precious order.

As it was, Windu never thought to go into detail on how he managed to single handedly destroy the droid armies in the Battle of Dantooine, which meant that his fellow Jedi would never duplicate the process of using the Force to loosen every nut and bolt that held a droid together.

And while Maul's prosthetics were of a higher quality than a Super Battle Droid, they were nevertheless still susceptible to this technique. He would have to find another way to thank the Boy for sharing this valuable piece of information with him.

For while a blast of force lightening was enough to demonstrate that it was unwise to stand against him, it was rather more amusing to see a proud being experiencing the bitter sting of humiliation of having their body fail them at a critical juncture.

"Hmmm, I think congratulations are actually in order Maul, for your current…state has just provided me with an excellent idea of what to do with your more worthy successor should he ever get out of line. Of course I would need to proceed carefully since he's more reliant on mechanical supports than you are, but I'm certain with a bit of practice, I can safely reduce Lord Vader to a state similar to yours".

Gritting his teeth in both anger and pain as he was once again reminded of the position and power he had lost, Maul found himself experiencing a growing sense of fear as his former master used the Force to levitate him off the ground until he was more or less level with the prize he had hoped to collect.

"It's a shame that you could never fulfil the destiny I had intended for you my former apprentice, but do not worry. For with your death, I will be that much closer to ensuring that my accomplishments will surpass even the greatest achievements of my predecessors".

And with a wave of his hand, the red skinned Zabarak was sent crashing into the device that could have granted him the power to overthrow the being he had once called master.

And as the holocron preceded to reverse the spell Mother Talzin had used to repair both his mind and body, before consuming the rest of his diminished body's energy, the last thing the former Sith Lord beheld before darkness claimed him was the cackling figure of his former master, whose appearance seemed to slowly change from that of a bloated corpse to that of a normal, if elderly human being.

…

 **Hey everybody. Sorry for the long wait. But as you can tell, was on a rather creative roll for my other stories soo…its taken some time to get back to this one XD.**

 **But anyways, lets recap with what just happened.**

 **Obiwan's brief duel with the Grand Inquistor. I think we can all agree that Obi wan would have been able to win if it had been on even footing, but of course that's not what happened XD. Got the idea from that amusing youtube series, How it should have ended, where Grieveous, instead of dueling the Jedi master, orders his rather large number of droids, who have surrounded Kenobi, to open fire. Don't care how good a Jedi you are, that many laser bolts are bound to hit something. Also want to point out that Vader would probably suffer the same fate if he was forced to divide his attention between a force using opponent and there blaster wielding minions. But, as the Comic Vader Down shows, our favorite Sith Lord is more than capable of single handedly taking out entire battalions of enemy soliders by himself. Just have to be ruthless enough to use certain methods (i.e. activating grenades while there still on soliders belts XD.**

 **As for the Maul/Sidious portion of this chapter…it is now confirmed that Maul is dead. And I believe I had some good insights on what would happen if Maul or Vader would ever team up.**

 **As for the Sidious getting a bit of cosmetic surgery, I confess that I've taken some artistic license with that. Star wars shows (both in the Rebel series, as well as legends, the Old Republic, and others sources) that Sith powered weaponry/alchemy/powers involve a sacrifice in order to properly use them. The Sith Emperor, Darth Nihilus, as well as weapons like World Devestators, the Star Forge, and Starkiller base, all drew their power from destroying others.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this.**

 **Reviews are always welcome. Flamers and Grammar Nazis are not XD**

 **Til next time.**

 **PS: It has been suggested to me that once this story is finished that I do a similar concept for the clone wars. I can see potential in this story, but will leave it up in the air.**


	33. Chapter 33

Though it had been some time since he was forced to play the role of a unwilling prisoner of an enemy that was lacking in morals, the Jedi Master nevertheless knew what to expect, and thus prepared himself accordingly.

He used the first swig of water his captors allowed him to rinse away the unpleasant taste that always accompanied being knocked unconscious for long lengths of time.

He tested the power of his energy restrainers to see how much movement his captors had deigned to grant him, and was quickly rewarded with paralyzing currents of electrity coursing through his limbs.

And finally, once the pain managed to subside to a more manageable level, he stretched his senses outwards so he could gain a more accurate picture of his current situation.

And though the Force graciously allowed him to pick up the emotional state of each and every individual that was currently stationed on his prison transport, he was nonetheless confused by what he sensed.

From the armor wearing troopers, whether they be the black colored ones or the more standard white, he could pick up the familiar sense of contentment that his own Clone Troopers had experienced after accomplishing a particularly difficult mission. Though he noted that the Empire's training seemed to have trained its cannon fodder to keep their more human emotions in check while performing their duties.

He could feel the cold, yet tightly controlled presence of the force user who had abandoned the tenants of their order to enhance his own powers.

These things were to be expected from his captors, but what through him off was the mixed feelings he could detect from the being who felt slightly….foreign to the Force.

While he was greatly confused as to why this individual would illicit such a reaction from both aspects of the force, not to mention the way the Dark Side seemed to show the same hesitance one would expect from a predator that was uncertain if it was hungry, Obi-Wan was still able to detect the twin emotions of nervousness and satisfaction.

He didn't know why this oddly foreign being would be experiencing such an odd combination of emotions, though it probably had something to do with who he reported to, but one thing the Jedi master was sure of was that he would act like always did when confronted with such situations.

Remain calm and trust in the force.

"Master Kenobi. Though I doubt you will believe me when I tell you this, I am most pleased to see that you are still capable of drawing breath. I trust that your accommodations are to your satisfaction"?

Releasing his darker emotions into the force as he looked into the smirking shadowed visage of the man responsible for the near extinction of his order, Obi Wan managed to slip back into his negotiator persona as he stared at the holographic image of the Emperor.

"To tell you the truth Chancellor, I have had better. Though I confess that I am surprised to find myself still amongst the living considering the fate of not only my fellow Jedi, but also your latest apprentice. I do seem have quite the talent when it comes to depriving you of useful minions don't I".

Having expected the Sith Lord to show annoyance at either his refusal to call him by his new title, or the reminder of how he had personally threatened the man's vision by robbing him of his most powerful enforcers, the Jedi master was slightly taken back by Sidious's almost amicable tone.

"I suppose that's true Kenobi. But as I'm sure that green troll has said countless times over the years, suffering is an accepted part of the dark side. And thanks to your efforts, my apprentices were forced to experience suffering that they could never have expected. Though I confess that I would have preferred it if your actions had not been as….mutilating at they have been".

Doing his best to keep a neutral expression on his face, Obi-Wan resigned himself to being lectured by a man whose sadism was nearly a match for his ego.

"Lets see, while I cannot deny that Maul's defeat at your hands robbed him of the chance to become a more useful tool in my schemes, I cannot help but congratulate you for your success in teaching him what I could not. The value of patience. I suppose if I had foreseen how calculating he could have become, if I had known which planet he had chosen to crawl too before madness descended upon him, I would have considered rescuing him myself. However, despite his rather impeccable advances in distancing himself from his more brutish methods, his time away from my presence unfortunately caused him to develop a bit of an independent streak. And as I demonstrated with that little comedy involving the discovery of the clone inhibitor chips, independence is something that I find difficult to allow".

His eyes slightly widening at the realization that Clone Tr..Fives had actually been close to spoiling Sidious's plans, the captured Jedi held his tongue as the Sith lord moved towards a topic that was far more emotional than the reminder of the monster that killed Qui-Gon Jinn.

"And lets not forget what you did to my latest apprentice. I can understand why you might have been a tad upset with Lord Vader's first actions as a newly minted Sith Lord, but don't you think cutting off his remaining organic limbs, not to mention dunking him in lava was a bit overboard. I mean, at least he had the courtesy, sickening thought it was, to give each of the younglings a quick death, but you just let him burn. I must confess, if you weren't already set in your ways, I'd consider the idea of doing what Dooku wanted to do with you. But since my time is rather precious, plus the fact that you lack any sort of vision, not to mention the raw strength of your former apprentice, I'm afraid that the option of turning you into my servant is not one that is viable. Though I assure you that Skywalker's progeny possess no such limitations".

Though the reminder of Anakin's fall into darkness managed to only cause an expression of remorse to cross his face, the news that this creature intended to the same to young Luke was enough to cause his composure to crack.

Something that Sidious took great delight in relishing.

"Yesss. Both your and Master Yoda's failure is complete Master Kenobi. The children of Skywalker, and yes that includes the child you allowed the late Senator Organa to claim as his own, have now been claimed by the Sith, which means that the best hope you've had of reviving your pathetic order are gone. Still uncertain if I shall personally instruct the boy or have him join his sister once Vader begins her training, but make no mistake Master Kenobi. They, like their father and the rest of the galaxy, are now mine to do with as I please".

…

Cackling as he terminated the connection to the grief stricken Jedi, the rejuvenated Sith Lord, a fact that he would publicly attribute to experimental cosmetic surgery rather than the sacrificial nature Sith Alchemy, turned towards the image of the thankfully sedated form of the one would have caused his fall.

Yes it was his mechanical apprentice that dealt the final blow, but Vader would never have been placed in that position if it wasn't for the irritating naivety of his son.

However, from what he had been told about the adult careers of the Skywalker children, it was clear that Luke Skywalker would make a far more ideal apprentice than his sister.

While he was certain that Vader would infuse his daughter with a firm loyalty towards the Empire, it was also certain that Leia would develop into a more militant version of her thankfully deceased mother.

A pacifistic Padme, while highly insufferable, had nevertheless shown a strength of will that had delayed several of his operations before and during the course of the Clone Wars. And considering Vader's intent to groom her to be the key to usurping the position of Master for himself, as well as probably keeping her away from the lapse of judgement that had caused Padme to weaken her resolve, the task of manipulating her like he did her father would be far more difficult than he wished it to be.

Luke however was different.

After he had learned about his father's career before his ascension into the Sith, the boy had devoted himself to not only the cause of the Jedi, but also to the memory of those who had taken the time to help train him in the gift of his birth right.

Which made him the ideal candidate for turning him into a more competent version of his former apprentice.

Of course he would have to use a slightly gentler approach during the boy's formative years in order to foster the same sort of relationship he had enjoyed with Anakin before he chose to reveal his true identity. But once he reached his teenage years, rather than subjecting the boy to the same brutal training that had turned Maul into a brute instrument, he would subject the boy to the same sort of training he himself had gone through during his apprenticeship with Plagueis. But with a vital difference.

He would make no mention of his quest to achieve immortality, for that more than anything had resulted in his own decision to do away with the being he had been forced to call master.

But such things were for the future.

The more immediate concern was to decide what to do with the man responsible for robbing him of 2 healthy apprentices.

Killing Kenobi himself certainly had an appeal. For not only would the universe be rid of one troublesome Jedi, but he would also be able to ensure that his current apprentice's rage did not dim.

Robbing Vader of the pleasure of killing the man who was responsible for not only his physical condition, but also, from a certain point of view at least, for causing the death of the woman who would have ended up dying anyway, would probably do wonders in maintaining, if not increasing his apprentice's connection to the Dark Side.

For Vader's inability to let go of his resentment was a trait that was not only worthy of a Sith, but had also led to his fall to darkness in the first place.

Resentment over a rigid code that failed to properly acknowledge his abilities.

Resentment over a father figure that had failed to take his visions seriously.

And perhaps the most important of all, resentment towards himself for failing to protect those he cared about.

Another option would be to give his apprentice the chance to kill his former master himself. However this option carried a degree of danger that forced Sidious to give himself pause.

If Vader had the pleasure of killing Kenobi himself, then there existed a chance that his apprentice would lose one of the key anchors that kept him securely in his grasp.

The first and most important anchor was his attachment to his family. While the emotion of love was a double edged sword for those who drew on the force, inspiring an individual to commit either great acts of valor and sacrifice or wanton destruction and cruelty, its use had nevertheless been instrumental in seducing Skywalker to the dark side, and if properly manipulated, would also ensure he remained there. For while love was an emotion that could belong to both aspects, possessiveness, a trait that Vader had in spades, was a much darker emotion.

And knowing that the act of allowing his apprentice to raise his daughter, one that had been stolen by the Jedi and those who had rejected everything he stood for, would maintain this emotion, Leia's presence in Vader's life was to be maintained.

Especially since she could serve as a backup apprentice if Vader's son proved to be less than satisfactory in his training.

But while his family would continue to contribute to Vader's amusing need for attachments, Kenobi's continued existence would serve to maintain his rage.

The Emperor supposed that he could simply keep Kenobi imprisoned somewhere on a desolate rock, which would have the benefit of keeping him from meddling in his plans and causing Vader to continue his search for revenge, but truthfully, he would rather kill him and simply lie about his fate.

For it was Kenobi's actions that had always caused his plans to be put in jeapodary.

Maul wasn't trained enough to be considered a true Sith, though he had intended to increase his skill set after he had dealt with Plagueis, but his defeat had left him without a capable enforcer. And while Dooku's conversion eventually solved that issue, he detested anything that made his plans vulnerable, not matter how temporary.

And in Vader's case, the situation had been even more grave.

While it was true that the Sith had managed to strike a nearly fatal first blow to the Jedi Order, the great work he had planned for had only just begun.

Order had to be restored to a galaxy that was still coming to terms with the end of the Clone Wars.

Survivors of Order 66, those who had either been lucky or skilled enough to survive, had to be hunted down before they attempted to undo all his work.

And to accomplish all of that, he needed an apprentice with might.

Vader's power was indeed formidable, but because of his injuries, he was prevented from reaching his full potential.

Which was both a blessing and a curse.

For on one hand, he would never be strong enough to overthrow him, at least not on his own. But on the other hand he could never learn some the more subtle arts of the dark side of the force. Which meant that should Vader's eventual gambit to overthrow him succeed, not that it would do him much good due to the contingency plan that would be implemented should his quest for immortality fail, the new found supremacy of the dark side would be placed in danger.

So in short he had three options.

Keep Kenobi imprisoned on some isolated planet where he could be experimented on in a similar fashion to those beings who ended up in Plagueis's laboratory.

Give him to Vader so that his apprentice could have his vengeance.

Or kill the Jedi for his crimes, and lie about his continued existence.

Decisions, decisions.

….

Though her expression was one that could be easily mistaken for annoyed detachment, in truth the blue skinned beauty was experiencing the highly unwanted emotion of nervousness.

Her lofty position as a privileged fuck toy, though to be fair her recent client/boyfriend treated her with a great deal more respect and kindness than she expected of someone of his obvious rank, depended not only the continued ranking of her man, but also on his ability to remain amongst the land of the living.

Potential assassinations she could deal with. And following that rather intense yelling match she had after he had revealed that the Togruta girl had in fact been a Jedi assassin, at least that had been the excuse she had been given, she had begun to take measures to ensure that she was better suited to protecting the one responsible for her current position.

It was tiring work, far more than she was used to, but the results would hopefully pay off.

However, while she was beginning to gain confidence in her ability to keep her man safe from individual threats, right now he was currently waging war against one of the most hated enemies of her kind.

It was true that the Hutt's lacked the resources of the Galactic Empire, especially after that announcement that the Imperials had finally managed a way to shut down the droid armies that had been supplied by the Separatist Remnant, but that didn't mean that the armed might of the Hutt clans couldn't do some damage.

Still, if he did survive, there was undeniable proof that her situation would improve as well.

Thanks to some heavily experimental surgery, her young lover's physique, from what little she had seen of it before the Emperor had sent him on his mission, was greatly improved from the disappointingly average it had once been. And from what he had managed to tell her before going off, he wasn't only a participant in one of the battles that now stretched across the Outer Rim, he was one of it's leaders.

Of course his chosen planet was relatively minor compared to the system that Lord Vader had been sent to liberate, but that still didn't mean that he couldn't distinguish while serving as an officer in the Imperial Military.

For if there was one thing Anaha had learned during the course of her career, it was that success, especially military success, was always rewarded.

 **….**

 **And I think I'm gonna stop here for now XD.**

 **Hopefully you all forgive me for the wait, but writer's block, life, other stories demanding my attention, you know how it is XD.**

 **Think I once again managed to capture the essence of Sidious with this little chapter XD, as well as the fondish/mercenary nature of the elevated OC escort XD. Have decided that Luke WILL survive. But in what capacity, still to be determined, though as you see I have listed options XD.**

 **Anyways, on my profile, I will have a poll up to help determine Obi-Wan's eventual fate.**

 **As always, plz review, flames aren't wanted XD.**

 **Hail the Empire**


End file.
